Split Decisions
by Wombat88
Summary: Mary Grant has seen the worst sides of life. Taking a New job at Hogwarts seems the best option to recooperate. Budding relationships force her to choose between her sweetheart from youth and her blossoming new relationship with a colleague.
1. Surprise!

The small kitchen was full of people. A pregnant Lily Potter sat in a chair her husband James holding her shoulders. Sirius Black sat on the counter, sharing jokes and laughing while Mary Grant smiled along preparing a meal. There was a small pop and Remus Lupin appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone, I didn't miss anything, did I?" Lupin asked as he took off his light jacket smiling at his old friends. Sirius and James jumped to see him and shake his hand.

"No Remus, we've just started this shindig," Sirius smiled "Though these ladies aren't being too fun, Mrs. Pregnant Potter can't have a drink and Ms. Grumpy Grant won't have one out of sympathy." He continued winking at Mary and throwing Lily the signature Black smirk.

"Oh leave Lily alone, Padfoot," James laughed "It's not her fault Mary isn't fun."

"Typical James," May tutted in return "always defending Lily." James swelled with pride as Lily blushed. "I did invite you all for a reason, you know, not just to get shitfaced."

"Oh really and what is that?" Sirius questioned as he set plates around the small dining table.

"Well I have an announcement," Mary smiled in return as she filled three glasses with champagne and two with sparkling cider. The group all turned to look at Mary as they took their glasses. She cleared her throat and raised her glass. "To Sirius Black, father-to-be." Mary smiled. The group started to follow in her toast until they realized what she had said. Lily jumped from her seat racing towards Mary, Remus smiled and turned to shake Sirius' hand and James jumped in the air.

Sirius merely stood there, looking at his beautiful girlfriend, her long blonde hair tied in a simple knot, muggle jeans sitting on her thin frame as she was hugged by all his old friends. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Mary turned to look at him. "Sirius, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," she explained, her face breaking into a smile. Sirius ran to Mary, dropping his champagne flute on the ground and lifting her in the air, though he quickly and gingerly put her down. As he looked into Mary's deep sapphire eyes it seemed as if everyone else had gone. He brushed a few loose hairs from her face and smiled, a single tear falling down his cheek. He needn't say anything to Mary, she knew him long enough that the way he was looking at her explained all his emotions. He kissed her on the forehead before turning to smile at the group of people.

"That's right everyone, daddy here. Little Prongs will have a quidditch buddy now!" He exclaimed, slapping James on the back.

"Oh Mary this is excellent!" Lily smiled after dinner as they cleaned up the dishes. "How far along are you?"

"About two months, baby Potter will have a friend just a few months behind." Mary grinned, as she thought of Sirius being a father.

"Have you gone to St. Mongo's? They can do the gender test, you know." Lily suggested. "That's how we knew Henrietta was going to be a Harry."

"Ugh thank Merlin," Mary scrunched her nose "Henrietta is a horrid name." Lily giggled at her response and flicked her in the arm. "And yes I've gone. I went the other day when I was supposed to be grocery shopping." Mary smiled slyly.

"Annnnd.." Lily questioned, anxious for the news.

"It's a boy," Mary's face split into a huge smile. "A little Sirius!"

"Oh how awful," Lily squirmed at the thought, though she smiled widely as well. It was Mary's turn to flick Lily.

"I doubt a little James will be any better." Mary laughed.

Sirius sat with his friends but ignored all conversation. Instead he was watching Mary's exchange with Lily. He had loved her since they were in fifth year. She would be the perfect mother, there was no doubting that. She was kind and gentle, always caring for everyone around her. He also couldn't doubt that their child would be quite the looker. Yes, he himself wasn't all that bad, the female population would attest to that, but Mary was far superior. She was almost out of his league, almost out of anyone's, come to think of it. Her long golden hair was in striking contrast to his dark, she was lean and trim, quidditch had done wonders to her physique, and her skin was the color of snow, complementary to her deep sapphire-blue eyes. She was a sight to behold and her personality was a perfect match. She was smart and full of wit. She kept Sirius on his toes, he loved that about her. That and now she was the mother of his unborn child.

"Padfoot, are you listening?" James questioned, shaking Sirius' arm. Sirius shook his head and reluctantly turned to look at his friends.

"Course I am. What's up?"

"Well we were wondering if you know if Baby Black is a Sirius or a Mary," Lupin explained.

"Yeah, I've heard that some men can tell. Like I knew Henrietta was really a Harry the whole time," James smiled. Remus shook his head at Sirius who rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"No I must not be that inclined, mate. I wonder if Mary knows." He thought aloud.

"What else do you think those two a twitting on about?" James explained, bringing Sirius' attention to Mary and Lily again.

"You're right. They know. I'll get it out of her." Shortly after Mary's announcement and dinner Remus excused himself, as did James and Lily, Lily being too exhausted to stay.

"Finally we're alone," Sirius smiled rubbing his hands together. He turned to look at Mary who, to his disappointment, had fallen asleep on the couch. Sirius lifted her like a child and carried her to bed, kissing her forehead before turning in himself.


	2. The Beginning of The End

Months had passed quickly. The air was cooler and both Mary and Lily's stomachs had grown. Sirius had never found Mary more beautiful. Her pregnant belly stuck out from his old tee-shirts like a basketball and her face was full of color. It was true, he thought to himself one quiet morning, women are more beautiful when they're pregnant.

Sirius fumbled with the small box in his pocket, his nerves were getting to him. His palms were sweaty, his heart racing. He watched Mary flip through the Daily Prophet and sip her tea, trying to figure out the best way to propose. He cleared this throat to get her attention.

"Yes," Mary smiled not taking her eyes from the article she was reading.

"Mary look I would like to talk to you about something." Sirius said nervously shifting in his chair.

"And what is that," her sapphire gaze lifted from the yellow pages of the news to look at Sirius who had now stood up from the table, pacing.

"I have something I want to ask you. I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of.." Sirius' words were drowned out by the wispy silver stag that erupted into the room.

"Lily's in labor! Hurry!" James' patronus exclaimed. Mary looked at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her arm from side a long appartion, seeing as it wasn't recommended for pregnant women to apparate on their own.

The couple quickly ran into the Potter's living room where James was pacing quickly back and forth. "James! Where is Lily?" Mary asked. James continued his pacing with small mumbles to himself in response.

"James!" Sirius yelled. This finally seemed to wake James from his thoughts.

"Ah! Padfoot! Mary! When did you get here? Lily is upstairs. Her nurse is with her. I I just thought I'd stay down here." James responded absentmindedly. At this Mary ran up the stairs, Sirius staying behind to tend to James.

After hours of turmoil Lily gave birth to a little boy, Harry. Harry was a bundle of joy, hopping around and always making everyone laugh. Shortly after Harry's birth James and Lily invited Mary and Sirius to a small Halloween party. They had been secreted away by Dumbledore. They seemed in dire need to have some company.

Mary and Sirius excitedly prepared to see their friends. Sirius wore an old tee shirt and pants that were far too tight. "And what is your costume, love?" Mary questioned as she characteristically raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Robert Plant. Aren't you impressed?" He laughed.

"Yes now I see the resemblance. You need a sock for those jeans," she smiled in return tossing him a pair of rolled socks.

"Ha-ha very funny. What is your costume then?"

"Well I'm too big to fit into any of my old ones, so I'm just going as myself." Mary responded a little disheartened.

"Nonsense you're beautiful. In fact," he paused finally brave enough to complete his task, "I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my wife?" He had knelt down on one knee as Mary started to cry.

"Of of course," she held out her small hand as Sirius slid a ring on her finger. She ogled at it and jumped into Sirius' arms. "Wait 'til we tell everyone!"

"Let's go tell them all then," Sirius smiled in return, relieved that she had accepted his proposal. He held out his arm and the pair apparated to Godric's Hollow. The couple talked excitedly as they walked the streets towards Lily and James' house. Their conversation stopped as they turned the last corner. What was left of the Potter's house magically appeared. The Dark Mark hung eerily hung above the wreckage.

Sirius ran into the house without a thought, screaming James' name. Mary stood there alone, staring at the house, tears falling done her cheek. A tiny pop made her jump and Remus Lupin appeared. His face instantly fell.

"Mary! What happened?" He whispered. "Where are they? James, Lily, Sirius? Where's Harry?"

"I I don't know," Mary mumbled. "They're. Voldemort. Sirius ran in. I just, I don't know," she cried. Remus put a loving arm around Mary's shoulders. She fell into his chest, body rocking with sobs. "Sirius just ran off. Where is he? He should've waited, waited for Dumbledore. For anyone," she trembled.

"It's alright. He's fine, he'll be okay," Remus cooed, wiping his own tears from his face. After what seemed like hours Sirius walked out of the ruins of the house, a small bundle wrapped in his arms. He was uncontrollably sobbing, his body shaking violently. Mary jumped to him, wrapping her arms around him, making an attempt to calm him down. The bundle started to cry and Mary finally realized what it was.

"Harry?" She questioned. Remus jumped in and grabbed the little boy, he unwrapped the blankets. Harry was holding his arms out and crying. "Is he alright? Is he fine? Remus?" Lupin was quietly inspecting Harry.

"Yes he seems fine. He's shaken up. He has a scar though. There," he pointed "on his forehead." Mary turned her face from Sirius to look at Harry. She noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Her heart ached. What will he do without his parents? Of course she and Sirius would take him in, but she knew it wouldn't be the same for him, it never would again. Another small pop made the group jump.

"You shouldn't be here. It isn't safe," Albus Dumbledore said calmly, though Mary noticed the lack of the usual twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "Remus please give me Harry." He continued.

"No, he's coming home with me. I'm his Godfather and Mary will be his Godmother after we marry." Sirius insisted, standing up and steeling himself.

"Oh no that won't do" Dumbledore shook his head. "We all knew Voldemort was going to find Harry and he did, even with all of our protection. No, I will take him to his Aunt's. She's a muggle, keeping Harry distant from our world will be best." Remus nodded, obviously in agreement, but Sirius attempted a fight. "Sirius please try and understand this is not the time to act out. You have a family of your own to care for. Please," Dumbledore stopped the argument before it began.

Remus seemed to sense Sirius' rage, so he attempted to change the subject. "How were they found, Albus?" Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Lily and James secret keeper revealed them to Voldemort." Mary and Remus quickly looked at Sirius who had broken down into tears again.

"Sirius I don't understand. You were the secret keeper." Mary said quietly.

Shaking his head Sirius replied "No. No I wasn't. I thought it better if Peter were the keeper. I was the obvious choice." He sobbed, sitting on the curb in front of Lily and James' ruined house. "I would have died to keep them safe."

"We know you would. This isn't on you. It's all on Pettigrew." Remus explained. Mary was amazed at how easily Remus repressed his emotions to care for everyone else. The mention of Peter's surname seemed to resonate with Sirius. He stood up and looked at Mary and Remus.

"Mooney listen to me. Take Mary home and keep her safe." Sirius explained, holding Remus' broad shoulders. He slowly turned to Mary grabbing her hand. "I love you. " He kissed her "And I love you," he ran his hand over Mary's stomach.

"We love you too, Sirius, but what are you doing?" Mary cried. Sirius walked down the street a few feet. "Sirius," Mary yelled "Where are you going?" Sirius turned his handsome face and looked at Mary.

"I'm going to find Peter Pettigrew," he shouted back. At this Mary ran towards him, but before she could reach him, Sirius apparated away. Mary fell to the ground, Remus holding her as she sobbed.

"Come on. It's best if I take you home, Mary" Remus whispered, gently grabbing her arm. He took one last look at the Potter's home and of Dumbledore holding the little bundle that was Harry before they apparated away.


	3. News

Remus and Mary popped into the kitchen of Mary and Sirius' home. Mary was in shambles, walking around aimlessly, holding her pregnant stomach. "Remus what do we do?" She begged.

"You sit, I'll make some tea," He said calmly. He went about making the tea while Mary sat at the kitchen table, staring at the front door of the house, obviously hoping Sirius would come through it.

"What am I going to do?" Mary asked aloud. "Where could he possibly have gone?" Remus sat down across from her and handed her a mug of tea.

"We're going to sit and wait. Hand me the front page of the Prophet please?" He said offhandedly. Mary pushed the paper towards Remus and stood up. She walked into the tiny living room and sat on the couch, picked up a book and attempted to read. Hours passed as Remus and Mary sat in silence.

"You're pretty quiet." Mary finally decided to break the ice, she looked up at Remus.

"Yes well remember I have a lot on my mind as well. I also lost my best friend tonight." Remus explained looking up from his mug of tea. His face was tired. "But someone has to remain sane. That always seems to be up to me. It comes with habit, Mary." He forced a weak smile.

"Where do you think Sirius went?" Remus moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"He went to find Pettigrew. He's not in his right mind. I don't know what will come of this." Remus explained somberly.

The answer came with a short knock on the front door. Mary jumped up to answer it, but Remus was faster. He sat Mary on the couch. "It's not safe out there. You won't answer that door. You have others to think about." He pointed at Mary's stomach. He turned his back and walked towards the door. He opened it.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the entryway looking rather concerned. "Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Mary questioned, standing to greet him. Before Dumbledore could give an explanation, Remus Lupin had his wand to the old man's throat.

"Albus Dumbledore?" He bellowed. Mary watched wide-eyed, thinking that Remus had finally cracked.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My brother is Aberforth Dumbledore and my sister was Ariana Dumbledore. You are the werewolf that I allowed into my school, only under the agreement that you would take the secret tunnel into the Shrieking Shack once a month when you transformed."

"That will do then. Sorry Albus, we've had a rough night. It's hard to trust anyone right now. Unfortunately, that includes you." Remus explained. Dumbledore smiled at Remus.

"I understand Remus. It's good that you're not off your guard. Yet I come baring the worst of news." Dumbledore explained. "Mary please sit down." Mary obeyed hesitantly looking at Dumbledore for some sort of news.

"What? What's happened?" She whispered. Dumbledore sat across from her and grabbed her hands.

"Mary, Remus, it seems that Sirius has murdered Peter Pettigrew. The Ministry is framing him for the Potter's death and will send him to Azkaban tomorrow." At this Mary broke down. She fell to her knees, her body trembling violently. Remus sat down next to her, putting her head onto his shoulder and petting her long blonde hair. He looked up from the floor into Dumbledore's piercing eyes.

"They'll let us see him before he goes?" He questioned quickly, now rocking Mary's body back and forth in hopes to calm her.

"Yes, as is custom. You'll both be at the shore to see him off. Remus I come with more news," Dumbledore pressed on. "Harry Potter survived the killing curse and defeated Voldemort on his own. Voldemort has been vanquished. The war is over." Remus nodded, his auburn hair falling around his face.

"This means little, Albus. The world still isn't safe. We'll see Sirius off and find somewhere new to go. We can't stay here, Death Eaters will surely come." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"You're always on your toes, Remus. Where will you go?" He asked, his gaze lingering on the beautiful woman crumpled on the floor.

"We'll find an apartment. Hopefully near London, there are more people to blend in with there. We leave as soon as possible." Remus explained. "I'll care for Mary, perhaps brew up a dreamless sleep potion and pack some bags." Dumbledore stood up, Remus followed suit, hoisting Mary with him. He shook Dumbledore's hand quickly and walked to the kitchen to brew the potion. Mary looked up at Dumbledore who kissed her on the forehead.

"Be cautious, Ms. Grant. There will always be new life," He smiled weakly and walked out of the room.


	4. Goodbye

Remus Lupin stepped out of the kitchen and handed Mary the potion he had brewed. "Did you err want to change into something comfortable and drink this?" Remus questioned awkwardly. "It'll help you fall asleep, no dreams, no tossing and turning. It's safe for the baby as well." Mary said nothing, but drank the potion without moving. She paced back and forth across the wooden floors, waiting for the potion to kick in.

Eventually it did. Mary curled her body together on the soft grey couch. She took deep calming breaths, the smell of Sirius filled her nostrils. Small tears continued to roll down her cheeks as her eyelids fell. She felt Remus sit next to her and stroke her hair before she lost thought.

Remus didn't sleep the whole night, instead be busied himself by packing Mary's personal belongings away into a bag. Occasionally stopping in the quiet living room to check on Mary and refill his glass of fire whiskey. Eventually he had finished all his tasks and sat at the small wooden table again, drumming his fingers. He had taken care of everyone, now he could mourn his own losses. He cried for what seemed like hours, unable to gain any composure. James Potter and Sirius Black were his best friends. He had no idea how to cope, only hoping caring for Mary would help him keep his sanity.

This certainly wasn't how anyone's life was supposed to go. Mary shouldn't be alone and pregnant, Sirius shouldn't be in jail and James and Lily should still be alive. And he, Remus, shouldn't be trying to find an apartment to share with Mary Grant and her unborn child. He didn't feel he was safe enough for that. He was a werewolf. Where would he go during a full moon if he lived with them? Their limited funds would only allow for a one bedroom apartment. The thought struck him and haunted him. He jotted a quick note to Dumbledore, hoping to acquire a Wolfsbane potion, before refilling his glass. After downing the amber liquid he walked up at small wooden staircase into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, tracing the scars that covered his bare chest. He was a monster. A monster that Sirius Black and James Potter accepted. Hell, they embraced it. He wasn't sure how he could go on without them, but knew he had to. As always he endeavored to persevere. Perhaps the fire whiskey had finally numbed him or it may have been pure exhaustion. But he was finally able to steel his nerves. He quickly showered, knowing he couldn't wash away his scars.

Eventually the sun began to rise and Mary stirred. She had the glorious brief moments where you remember nothing when waking. No Voldemort, no death and no Azkaban. Then it all came flooding back. She repressed her tears, thinking that Sirius would want her to remain strong. If nothing more than for their child's sake.

"I need a drink." She said quietly to Remus. His tired face forced a weak smile, the empty whiskey glass sitting in front of him.

"No can do, Mary. You're with child, remember?" He explained, filling his glass once more.

"Should I bet Snivellus Snape could brew a potion with the same effects as firewhiskey. One that's safe for the baby," Mary said quietly. "Maybe we should owl him."

"Probably not the best idea," Lupin slurred a bit. "You know we have to go to the shore in a few hours. Maybe you should shower and all.." He explained changing the subject. Mary's beautiful face fell a little bit, but she stood and walked to the bathroom.

A few hours later Remus and Mary apparated to the infamous shore. It was the last inhabitable place Sirius Black would ever see and it was dismal. Leafless trees towered over the turbulent grey waters and small black stones replaced what was once sand. Dementors, dark and hooded, loomed near the water, a rickety boat splashing amongst them. As the pair waited for Sirius to meet them, it started to rain. Lupin conjured a large black umbrella and held it over Mary, who had started shivering. Moments later, two more hooded dementors escorted a somber Sirius Black to Mary and Lupin's side. Mary could no longer contain herself. She sobbed. Sirius bravely broke free of the dementors, running to the crying woman. He held her for a few moments continually whispering "I'm sorry".

"Padfoot," Remus started, unable to shake his dazed look, "what happened?" The men shook hands.

"I didn't do it Remus, I swear." Sirius said groggily. "It was a set up. I didn't do it." He shook his head, not taking his gaze from Mary. The sparkle that once graced Sirius' handsome eyes was extinguished. The only emotion to cross his face was agony. He winced as he watched Mary's body shake. "You should wear a warmer coat on days like this, Doll," Sirius said in a vain attempt to make her smile. Mary raised her eyes from the black stones into Sirius', unable to grant his wish.

"We know. We understand." Lupin nodded, unable to think of anyway to comfort his friend. "I don't mean to rush this, but I'm unsure of how long you have. We're leaving your house. We're going to London. It's safer. Everyone will be okay," he assured Sirius. Mary nodded in agreement, holding her stomach.

"We love you. I love you," Mary whispered, finally breaking her silence. Sirius nodded, kissing her one last time.

"Remus, take care of her," he pleaded as the dementors hastily shackled his ankles and wrists. "Please. Take care of them both. You three are all I have." Lupin nodded, hugging his friend, a hug which could not be returned due to the shackles. "Mary, I love you. I love you and our child. Take care of him. Take care of yourself," he whispered. "Show me that smile, darling. Let me see it one more time," he begged, tears rolling down his face. Mary managed a weak smile, more to please him than anything else. "There's my girl. You're gorgeous, ya know?" he said, his voice slowly growing into hysterics. "I want to see the real thing when I get back. Promise?"

"Of—of course," Mary whispered in between sobs. The rain had started to come down harder as the dementors grew anxious and pulled harshly on the chain. Sirius nodded and began to walk away. Lupin threw his arm around Mary in comfort. She melted into Remus' chest, unable to watch Sirius being thrown into the small boat. Before entering, Sirius turned to face the pair. "Mary, wait for me. This will all be settled soon. Wait for me, please." He pleaded.

Mary lifted her head, wiped her tears and yelled back "Of course I will. I love you" With that Sirius was thrown in the small boat surrounded by dementors. The boat shoved off the gravelly shore on its own accord and made its way to the distant lonely island. Mary and Remus stood there watching for as long as they could. Eventually the boat disappeared into the rain and fog, Sirius' hysterics along with it.


	5. Don't Leave Me

After they said their goodbyes, Remus turned Mary around and walked her to the small quiet street where they could apparate to their new apartment. Before they were able to leave they were stopped by someone clearing their throat.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Grant, I must stop you before you leave." Albus Dumbledore was soaked with rain, drips of water fell from his long white beard. It seemed that he had watched the pair for quiet sometime. "I need to know where you will be staying, as I may need to contact you in the future." He explained.

"Professor, I haven't even told my mother where we will go. Besides how can we trust you? You could be under the Imperious curse right now or maybe Polyjuice potion." Mary said bitterly. Dumbledore nodded but looked quickly to Remus.

"Mary Grant was in Gryffindor house. She played beater on the house qudditch team. She was excellent in Arthimacy but preformed horribly in Potions. She sought help from you, which you agreed to. You met in the library every other Tuesday throughout your 5th 6th and 7th years. Plus she never got along with her mother, so I never expected her to reveal her position to her." Lupin nodded, accepting that this was a good explanation that this was actually Albus Dumbledore.

"We'll be staying in London. I'll owl you the address when we arrive. Did you receive my owl this morning, sir?" He asked quickly, hoping Dumbledore could procure the Wolfsbane potion.

"Yes I did. I have found someone who can brew your potion monthly. I will oversee its delivery personally. Stay safe, I await your owl," Dumbledore nodded. He turned on the spot and vanished with a pop.

Remus and Mary followed suit and apparated to their new apartment. The place could not be more depressing. It was small and dark. The hideous wallpaper seemed to drip off the walls, yellow and crusted. The furniture provided seemed to breathe dust. "I could only afford a one bedroom." Remus explained. "I'll stay on the couch." Mary nodded in understanding. Remus quickly enlarged all of their belongings as Mary sat on the hideous floral couch which exhaled a cloud of dirt and grime. After Remus quietly finished the unpacking he handed Mary a mug of tea.

"Remus listen. Thank you. I owe you a lot." Mary said awkwardly as another dust cloud erupted around Remus. "I don't know where I would be without you." She paused "probably still sitting on the couch at home."

"It's nothing. You're my best friend's fiancé. Hell, you're one of my best friends. I do what I have to. And this is home now. The best thing we can do is push on," he said quietly, unfolding the newest issue of the Daily Prophet. He smartly ripped off the front page, one that bore a huge picture of Sirius' face and an article claiming him a murderer. Mary sat in silence lost in thought. Shortly thereafter she walked to the tiny bedroom. She smiled to herself, Remus had even brought her comforter from her bed. She crawled underneath it, the smell of Sirius' cologne relaxing her and allowing her to drift into a shallow sleep once again.

A month crept by and Mary's stomach grew even larger. Remus found a job at a muggle factory, allowing him to pay the rent and provide food. Mary felt this unfair and confronted Remus over the dinner table.

"This isn't fair, Remus," she whispered, not taking her eyes off of her soup. "You shouldn't be working these long hours. You should be," she paused, stirring the red liquid around in the dingy bowl, "you should be enjoying your life. We're still young, you know." Remus looked up from his own plate, setting the mismatched silverware down on the dusty table.

"I will hear none of this, Mary," he replied sternly. "I've made a promise to Sirius and I mean to keep it. Be logical, if I work now, we'll have some savings to help raise the baby." Mary lowered her head, hurt that she couldn't assist Remus in any way. "Have you thought of a name?" Remus asked quickly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," Mary said quietly. "I think about it often while I lay in bed. I was thinking John. That's your middle name, right?" she asked. Lupin smiled softly, his tired eyes brightened.

"That it is," he nodded. Mary looked up at him.

"That's it then. John Black. Simple, perhaps a little plain, but strong none the less," Mary said, looking down at her swollen stomach. "Remus," she watched him run a hand softly over baby bump. "I don't know if it's appropriate for me to ask this, but" she paused thinking about her choice of words, "do you think you would consider being John's godfather?" she questioned hesitantly.

Remus smiled again "I'd like nothing more. In fact, I'd be honored." The pair went silent again, both lost in thoughts of little John.

Another month had come and gone, Mary inching closer and closer to her due date. With time came structure. Mary had started cooking all three meals, more comfortable around the the dreary kitchen. She religiously had everything ready before and after Remus went to the factory. She seemed to be making a strong attempt to have things become as normal as they possibly could. A small attempt in showing her thankfulness for Remus.

On the nights of a full moon Mary would pour Remus' potion into a glass and leave it in the room. After many arguments Remus finally agreed to sleep in the bedroom, Mary insisting she sleep on the couch.

On a rather odd day Mary hadn't woken to make breakfast. She slept until mid afternoon, waking with her head horribly dizzy with a head cold and face clammy with fever. Thinking only to clear everything up she made an attempt to apparate to St. Mongo's, but her dizziness got the better of her and she slipped to the ground, hitting her head. Slowly her vision blurred and she saw no more.

Hours later Remus arrived home, thinking it odd that he couldn't smell dinner through the door of the apartment. He walked in and made his way to check on Mary. After scanning the whole of the apartment, he found her, face on the floor in a pool of blood. He panicked as tears fell down his face as he lifted her upright. She responded to nothing, her head rolling back and forth like a rag doll.

"Don't leave me, Mary," he whispered quietly. He lifted her deadweight with surprising strength and apparated to St. Mongo's.


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: **New chapter! Sorry about the late update. This chapter is a bit dark and depressing. It deals with difficult topics. You've been warned.

Just a reminder, I only own the subplot and Mary. All other characters belong to the great JKR.

Remus sat awake in the quiet waiting room of St. Mongo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for days, living on a diet of complimentary wafers and weak tea. He was more run down than usual. Deep purple bags hung under his light blue eyes and his auburn hair was constantly disheveled, more often than not from running his shaky hands through it. Mary had been put into a deep sleep by the caretakers at St. Mongo's. She had been under for more than three days. Remus had grown accustomed to pacing the hallway outside of her room during visiting hours, hoping to see how the women in the hospital were caring for her.

The fourth day dawned and Remus' body ached for sleep though his mind refused to allow him any rest. As visiting hours came he took his usual spot outside of Mary's room, stopping every once and awhile to look through the curtained windows. He'd watch her chest slowly rise and fall, thankful she was still breathing. A squat nurse with dark hair approached Remus. She tapped him on the shoulder quickly and stood behind him. He turned shocked that someone had finally decided to approach him. "You are her husband, sir?" the nurse asked motioning to Mary's room.

Without thinking Remus replied "Yes, yes I am." He looked over his shoulder into Mary's quarters. "Is everything alright?" he questioned hastily.

"Sir, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," the small witch paused nervously rubbing her arm "but it must be someone. Sir, it's your wife, she" another nervous twitch crept upon her "she lost the baby. The blood loss and trauma, there was nothing we could do."

Remus refused to hear more, he quickly walked away, drying angry tears from his face once more. Losing all composure, he punched the wall before sliding down it, head in hands.

"There there sir," the small witch had walked up to him again. She patted him on the shoulder. Remus' body cringed at her touch, but she pressed on.

"Sir there's a couple more things you need to understand. We are going to wake her tomorrow morning. Your wife won't know where she is. She won't know why she's here. She'll wake up confused. It's better that she wakes to you, a familiar face. And we," a final uncomfortable pause, "think its best for you to tell her. You can comfort her better than we can." Remus looked up at the small woman. His face was tear stained and tired.

"Leave me," he commanded with force. "I'll be there for her. Always. But now I want to be left alone." The witch opened her mouth to offer condolences but Remus cut her off before she could speak "Go! Leave me in peace."

Remus Lupin sat alone in the tiled corridor for hours. Tears splashed from his eyes onto his worn robes and his head hung heavy in his hands. He contemplated thousands of ways to explain to Mary that she had lost her last attachment to her old life. How to tell her everything was gone. Unable to make a decision he quickly exited St. Mongo's. The cool air refreshed his senses and calmed his nerves. He slowly walked in the chilly wind towards the closest pub. He was intent on finding anything to save his sanity.

He sat alone pushing his meal around his plate. He made several attempts to read the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, only getting far enough to find that Severus Snape was made potions master at Hogwarts. His eyes lingered on the photo of Snape, a small smirk plastered across his face.

"Severus Snape," Remus said under his breath. "How is it your life is plowing forward? How can you be successful when you worked so diligently for the man who ruined mine?" Anger coursed through his veins as he crumpled the news in rage. He threw it on the table and left the bar.

Again Remus slept little throughout the night. He merely dozed off every now and then.

The sun came up as it did the day before, splashing light throughout the white waiting room. Remus flipped through a magazine unable to read anything as he attempted to clear his thoughts. Shortly after sunrise the same tiny witch from the day before cautiously approached Remus.

"Sir its time. We're going to wake your wife." Remus nodded in response as he stood to follow her into Mary's quarters.

The pair entered the quiet room as a second white clad witch was mixing a potion in a small glass. She quickly poured it into Mary's mouth which the first caretaker was holding open.

"We'll leave you now sir. She should wake up any moment." Remus nodded silently again in return. He sat in a stiff chair near Mary's bed and watched her stir. A few minutes past in which Mary came awake from a very deep sleep. She sat up and looked around the white room. Her gaze fell on Remus, who sat in the chair looking at her over his folded hands.

"Remus" her voice barely a whisper from lack of use.

"What's happened? Where are we?" Lupin quickly stood and began to pace at the foot of Mary's bed as he ran a rough hand through his auburn hair.

"We're at St. Mongo's." He answered calmly. Mary's eyes widened.

"Why? Why are we here?" she asked. She was oblivious to anything that had happened. Remus shook his head before responding.

"I'm not sure. I came home a few nights ago and you had fallen. I rushed you here." He spoke steadily to keep her calm.

"The nurses put you to sleep. They came to me yesterday. We need to talk about something Mary, but I need you to remain calm, so we can just go home." He explained. Mary looked at Remus skeptically, nodding slowly in agreement.

"Mary, when you fell at the apartment you hit your head. You lost a lot of blood. The nurses put you to sleep. They had a difficult time saving your life. And a harder time trying to save the baby.." he trailed off hoping Mary would understand. Praying he wouldn't have to say the words aloud. Mary looked at Remus still dumbfounded by the whole situation. He looked at her as his face flooded with pure agony. He steeled himself and stopped pacing. Placing a hand on hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"Mary," he paused, taking slow deep breathes to keep his composure. "The witches weren't able to save him. He's..he's gone."

He closed his eyes. Tears fell down his wary face. Mary watched him wipe his tears before what he'd explained finally hit her. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt her stomach. She looked under the cotton blanket and patted herself down. The room swirled around as she fell into hysterics. Her child was gone.

Finally the full force of the situation hit her. She closed her eyes as acidic bile crept up her throat. She quickly leaned over the bed and vomited into the trash can that Lupin held for her. He sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back. She continued to be sick for the next twenty minutes until there was nothing left in her system. Eventually she could cry and vomit no more and laid on Remus' chest, the beating of his heart her only reminder that there was life in the world.

As Mary lay on Remus' chest she felt his breathing become deeper and slower. He had obviously fallen asleep. Unable to keep her thoughts away from her unborn child, from Sirius, from James and Lily she wept quietly on his shoulder for hours until the nurse tapped on the door.

The quiet taps jolted Remus from his sleep. Mary quickly closed her eyes hoping he'd assume she'd fallen back asleep. She had no desire to talk. She just wanted to fall back into her thoughts and imagine what life could have been. Remus slowly moved Mary's head from his shoulder and walked to the door.

"Yes?" He said through the small opening.

"Sir we were wondering if and when the two of you were departing?" the white clad witch asked quietly. Remus rubbed his temples with his hand.

"Soon. We'll be leaving shortly, thank you." He snapped the door shut quietly. He turned around and exhaled slowly.

"Mary," he whispered, petting her blonde hair. "Wake up. We need to go home. You'll feel better there."

"I'll never feel better, Remus," she mumbled into the pillow. She couldn't look him in the face. She knew it was wrong but she was angry with him. He told her everything. She wanted to blame someone.

"I want to stay here. I don't want to go with you."

"Don't be foolish. You're angry, confused and hurt. But we have to leave. We have to go home. I can take care of you there. I can make everything better," Remus pleaded. He knelt down at her bed side, holding his forehead to hers. More tears fell down her face as she felt Remus' breath on her eye lashes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I..I failed you and Sirius." Mary heard the pain in his voice. She opened her eyes and watched tears fall down his tired face. "Please just come with me." She pushed the hair from his eyes and sighed. She pulled her body out of bed. She swallowed her disgust as she felt her body lighter than it had been in months.

"They disposed of your clothes. You'll have to go home in what you have on." He explained quietly, standing from the white floor. He pulled her into a caring embrace.

"Come now. We have to go." Mary nodded and followed him out the doors of her room. He held her hand as they walked through the halls. She was unable to take her eyes from the white tiled floor. Remus led her through several more doors until they finally reached the sunlit sidewalk. He spun on the spot, apparating them both in front of the moldy front door of their apartment.

**A/N: **A difficult situation. I had some problems expressing the emotions in this chapter. Suggestions? Thank you reviewers! You're all awesome!


	7. The Wisdom of Albus Dumbledore

Mary had no desire to talk. She walked through the small living room straight into the bedroom. She curled into the bed. The scent of Sirius was completely gone now, all she could smell was mildew and dust. She forced her eyes closed and swallowed the urge to vomit. Staring at the ceiling she cleared her thoughts, hoping to become as detached as possible. She intended on staying that way for as long as she could.

Weeks past and Mary rarely left her bed. She refused to shower or eat. Though there were a few times Remus convinced her into doing so. He had gone back to work in the factory and was gone for most of the day. This gave Mary the chance to hide under the comforter and flip through old photo albums. She touched the pages gently which were brittle from wet tears, but this didn't bother her. She was more concerned with the pictures. Lily and James dancing at their wedding, Sirius smiling in his dress robes before the ceremony, Remus smiling as well, throwing his arm over Sirius' broad shoulders.

One picture in particular was more wrinkled and tear stained than the others. It was a picture of herself and Sirius gliding on a small dance floor at the Potter's wedding. Both of their faces were younger and care free. The handsome Sirius in the photograph whispered into Mary's ear as she threw her head back in laughter. Countless times she'd take the picture from under its' protective sleeve and clutch it to her chest. Her tormented screams were the only sound she'd made in months.

One evening Remus came in the door later than usual. He made an attempt to make conversation with Mary.

"How was your day?" he asked to no response. "You should probably shower tonight. Its been a few days." Still there was no response. "I've made dinner. Do you want anything?" Nothing. "I figured as much." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going out. I'll be home later. Stay safe." He mumbled walking away. Before he left he popped his head through the bedroom doorway, "Remember, don't answer the door for anyone." He snapped the door shut and left.

Mary rolled over. Her misery and selfishness were reflecting horribly on poor Remus. She didn't need to be taken care of anymore. He should go about his life. There was no one to care for anymore. She was the only one left and he shouldn't be wasting his life making her soup that she wouldn't eat anyway. Her gloomy thoughts rambled on for hours until a small knock on the front door roused her from her misery. She hopped out of bed not bothering to look at the mirror before slowly walking to the front door.

She grabbed the handle but Remus' warning rang through her thoughts. His voice echoed in the caverns of her mind. She stood on her toes and peered through the looking glass into the hallway. Albus Dumbledore stood there, merrily gazing at the old wallpaper, touching it gently with his hand. He raised his thin hand and knocked again. Mary sat on the ground on the opposite side of the door deeply confused as to what to do. Answer the door, after all it was Albus Dumbledore, but Remus was always fretting about not answering it. He seemed to be the man with reason.

"Ms. Grant I know you're in there. I know Remus Lupin has gone away and that he told you not to answer the door." Dumbledore's knowing voice sing-songed through the thick oak door. "No need to fret. Just go grab your wand, open the door and threaten to kill me if I can't produce a good enough explanation as to who I am." He chortled. Mary had made up her mind. She stood from the cold floor and did exactly what Dumbledore instructed. She opened the door as she held her wand in the air.

"Go on then," her voice barely audible from lack of use, "give me your explanation, Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.

"Hello Mary. Hmm," he rubbed his chin as he pondered. Mary raised her wand a little higher, motioning for Dumbledore to hurry up. "Yes how about this one? When you were in 5th year, you came to my office to talk about your father. You knew I was his teacher when he was in school. You wanted to know as much about him as you could. I told you he played Seeker on the quidditch team, that he was in Gryffindor and that he excelled in potions." Dumbledore smiled. Mary lowered her wand but still spun it in her fingers. She opened the heavy door wider and allowed the older wizard to come in. Dumbledore walked in with his hands behind his back. He slowly studied to small living room, marveling at the smallest of details. Mary extended her arm to the musty old sofa and Dumbledore sat. Mary slowly took a seat on the smaller loveseat across from him.

"Where's Remus?" She asked hoarsely while raising her eyebrows. Dumbledore moved his gaze from the dusty corners of the room to Mary's pale face.

"He's gone on an assignment for me," Dumbledore explained. "He'll be back before morning."

"Assignment," Mary questioned. "Where did you send him, Dumbledore? Where is he?"

"He's fine. He'll be back. Besides I'm not here to talk about our friend Mr. Lupin. I'm here to talk about you." Dumbledore smiled once more.

"What about me? I'm perfectly fine," Mary lied through her teeth. A small cloud of dust erupted from the loveseat as she shifted uncomfortably.

Dumbledore coughed to hide his smile. "Mary, my dear, I must argue that." He explained. "I know the past six months have been horrific for you, but there comes a time when one, for want of a better term, needs to buck up." Mary's eyes tightened and she glared at Dumbledore through the slits. "If nothing more think of Remus Lupin. He has done everything in his power to put things back to normal to no avail. You may be a broken woman, Mary, but Remus is also a broken man." Dumbledore continued. "He lost James to Voldemort, Sirius was hauled off to Azkaban and Peter Pettigrew is dead. His friends are all beyond his reach. The promise he made to protect Sirius' family was inadvertently broken and now he works as if he's supporting a wife and child. He cooks, cleans, and to top it all off he has to deal with his lycanthropy all while morning his losses alone?" Everything Dumbledore said stung like daggers in Mary's chest. She was the most selfish woman on Earth. Her body ached with self loathing yet still Dumbledore pressed on. "It's time Mary. Time to move on. Don't let Remus live his life for you. He should be allowed to live it for himself. You've grown so much over the last year and to be brutally honest," Mary snapped her eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"I truly miss the energetic, happy, beautiful woman I taught so many years ago. Perhaps a little soul searching is in order. Self evaluation, if you will. I think a nice drink at the Leaky Cauldron will do. Let's agree to tomorrow afternoon," he smiled knowingly as he stood. Mary nodded and followed him to the door. Dumbledore walked out of the room with a small bow followed by a wink and Mary was left alone once more.

Dumbledore's words rang throughout the now quiet room. Mary hadn't realized just how selfish she had been. Albus Dumbledore had reached out to her. Deep inside, where Remus' quiet attempts couldn't. He berated her and forced her to see the truth. Before she noticed what she was doing, Mary was running water for a shower. She quickly washed. The warm water sweeping the aches from her body.

After her shower Mary used her wand to dry her hair. She quickly dressed in muggle jeans and a plain grey tee shirt. She decided to run to the corner store and make a meal for Remus when he came home. The only selfish thing she did the rest of the evening was to buy a pack of muggle cigarettes._Old habits die hard _she thought as she cooked away in the kitchen, a lit cigarette sitting in the ashtray. With dinner ready she sat on the couch and awaited Remus' arrival. An hour had barely crept by before a tiny pop alerted Mary of his return. She stayed on the couch as he walked in. Remus' light eyes widened when he walked through the door. Mary smiled.

"Are you hungry? I've made dinner." She said quietly.

"Starving," Remus smiled in return. Mary stood up but before she could walk into the small dine in kitchen Remus had enveloped her in a warm hug. "I won't ask what's happened but thank you. I'm glad to see you've left your room." He said to her forehead.

"Remus I've been nothing but selfish these past months. I owe you everything. I think it's time I try and" she paused with a smile "buck up." Remus smiled again amazed that Mary was trying to go back to a normal life. "So where did you go?" she asked curiously. Remus looked up from his stew and shrugged his shoulders.

"I went back to James'. Dumbledore wanted me to look for any clues as to where Voldemort could be," he explained honestly. "He doesn't believe Voldemort is dead. He assumes that Voldemort is in hiding. We can only hope he's wrong." His face fell and Mary finally found her opening.

"Remus, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" She asked, putting her soft hand on his calloused one. Remus shook his head back and forth.

"There's not much to say, is there? Besides I'd like to keep things light for now. But thank you," he answered politely. Remus yawned, stretching his arms high over his head. "I work tomorrow. It's been a long day," he said. Mary looked at the clock that ticked away on the wall, 2am.

"Sleep in the bed Remus. I'll stay on the couch tonight," she said. "And maybe you should call in sick to work tomorrow. You deserve a day off." Remus nodded in agreement and walked off into the bedroom. Mary curled up on the couch. The moth eaten blanket that covered her was just another reminder of how selfish she had been.

Mary woke the next morning earlier than she had in months. She cooked breakfast quietly as Remus continued to sleep. With breakfast ready, Mary crept into the bedroom to find an outfit. She silently found her favorite pair of jeans, black over the knee boots and black jacket. She left the room and dressed. Her clothes hung loosely on her frame. Her poor diet had taken more of a toll on her body than she realized. She waited for Remus to wake while she flipped through a couple old issues of the Daily Prophet.

"Just catching up?" Remus said through a yawn, motioning to the Prophet.

"Yes. A lot has happened, hasn't it?" Mary responded. "Breakfast is on the stove. Though," she glanced at the clock "you might want a sandwich. It's already after noon." She joked. Her smile quickly faded as she accidentally spit her tea from her mouth.

"Severus Snape is the new Potions Master at Hogwarts?" She yelped. "Has Dumbledore gone mad?" Remus smiled.

"I was as shocked as you are but we can't deny he excelled in potions throughout school," he explained reasonably. "Maybe if he was your tutor you would've done better on your N.E.W.T.S."

"I don't care how excellent he is at potions, Remus. He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"

"Was. He was a Death Eater. And he was cleared of all charges. Dumbledore came to his defense. Albus must know something we don't. But what else is new?" Remus said. "What are you doing today? Care to stop at Molly Weasley's? Her husband, Arthur, invited me for a drink."

Mary shook her head, "I'd love to but I have a lunch meeting with Dumbledore. "

"Is that right? When did you arrange this," Remus questioned awkwardly.

"He stopped over last night," Mary said, her face still immersed in the article on Severus Snape. She didn't look up until she heard Remus' chair slam to the ground. "What? Are you alright?"

"He came here and you answered the door?" Remus yelled unable to control his rage.

"Well yes, it was just Dumbledore after all. And I even asked him a question to prove himself," Mary answered shocked at Remus' rage.

"I specifically told you not to," Remus said, his scarred face red with anger.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" Mary yelled. "It was Dumbledore. What are you going on about?"

"Stop. Just stop!" Remus yelled back. He now paced the floor, small clouds of dust following his foot steps. "Don't you understand? Are you that thickheaded?" He watched as his words hit Mary full force. "I've failed Sirius. I didn't protect his family. Little John is gone and it's all my fault. What would I do if I lost you too?" He dropped his body onto the couch, audibly crying.

"It's not your fault, Remus," Mary whispered from the table. "You did what you could. I..I failed. I'm the one who lost John not you. Stop blaming yourself. I'm a grown woman. I understand what..what I did. I know it was all my fault," she said quickly before snapping the door shut behind her.

Mary walked out into the brisk air. She wiped the tears that had begun falling down her cheeks. She lit a cigarette to calm her nerves as the wind swirled her long blonde locks around her face. She strolled quickly to the Leaky Cauldron which was conveniently close to the apartment. Tom the toothless caretaker walked towards Mary.

"May I help you miss?" He asked, far too close for Mary's liking.

"Eerr.. I was looking for Professor Dumbledore," she explained put her palms to Tom's chest and pushing him away. Tom shrugged his shoulders as he stepped back from Mary.

"He hasn't arrived yet, but I'd be happy to get you a drink," he motioned to the large mahogany bar. Mary nodded.

"Thank you," she followed him across the room thankful for his distance. She took a stool and ordered herself a drink. She sat sipping from her glass looking at the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. The door opened several times, the harsh winds following the new occupants. Every time a breath of fresh wind would hit her face Mary would turn to the door to see if Dumbledore had arrived. After a half hour and a couple of drinks Mary gave up this habit. She assumed Dumbledore would find her when he arrived. She tapped her finger on the wood of the bar, not looking at the patron who sat next to her until she heard a man clear his throat. Praying it wasn't Tom the caretaker again Mary turned and faced him.

"Oh," Mary choked on her drink. Severus Snape smirked as he watched Mary struggle to regain her composure.

"Everything alright, Mrs. Black," he questioned. Mary's eyes widened as Snape referred to her.

"Shove off, Professor," she hissed the final word bitterly, hurt at the mention of Sirius' name.

"I see you've read the Prophet," Snape continued gloatingly as he stood up to hold Mary's hands in the air, which slowed her sputtering and coughing.

"Yes, well if you kept up to date on the news you'd know I'm not married and that Sirius is in Azkaban," she sneered. Snape sat back down with his eyebrow raised. Hoping to change the subject Mary continued "I'm shocked to see you outside in the daylight, Severus. What brings you out of the dungeons this afternoon?"

"I have a meeting with the Headmaster," he said coolly, choosing to ignore Mary's small jabs at his ego.

Choking once more Mary responded "Weird, he asked me to come as well." Snape smirked as he ordered a drink.

"How convenient for us all," he drawled over his glass. The pair sat in an awkward silence for a long time until another gust of wind and leaves brought Albus Dumbledore into the room.

"Professor Snape," he nodded smiling "and Miss Grant," he bowed. "I apologize for my tardiness, I was held up at the Weasleys'. You know Molly. She feels I haven't eaten enough." He chortled.

"The Weasleys?" Mary questioned. "Was Remus there?" Dumbledore nodded yes. "Was he alright? Did he seem upset?" She asked quickly.

"He was quiet," Dumbledore replied thoughtfully. "He seemed to be downing more fire whiskey than Arthur had planned." Mary sank into her seat a little, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Everything all right at home," Snape questioned with sarcasm.

"Its not really any of your business. Is it Severus?" Mary retorted angrily.

"Now now, let's not have an argument here," Dumbledore said quietly, stepping between the two. "Let's just have a seat over there," he pointed to the corner of the bar. Both Snape and Mary followed Dumbledore to the table. "Now I understand you've been here for quite some time, so I'll cut to the chase." Mary nodded.

"First of all, I apologize, I don't like to mix business" he nodded to Snape "with pleasure," he nodded to Mary who blushed uncontrollably. "But to my great fortune an opportunity has arisen that allows me to do both," Dumbledore smiled widely before taking a sip from his drink. Mary raised an eyebrow and stole a glance at Snape who was sitting rigidly in his chair. He listening attentively to Dumbledore. "Severus, as you know Professor Vector retired just a few weeks ago," Snape nodded "and Mary I have invited you here to offer you a job at Hogwarts."

"A what?" Mary asked quickly looking between Dumbledore and Snape. Her mouth hanging open.

"I'm offering you the position of Arithmancy professor at Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh professor I'm honored. This is excellent news. I'll have to pack my stuff. When do we leave? Will I get to decorate my rooms? How many students will I teach?" Mary spoke a mile a minute. Dumbledore chortled quietly as Snape starred at Mary as if she were a raving lunatic. Mary stopped her flow of speech abruptly. She quickly turned to Dumbledore. "Wait. Wait a moment. What about Remus? What will I tell Remus? I can't just leave him. I..I owe him everything. Everything. You said so yourself, Professor Dumbledore," she continued on once again. "Headmaster, I'm sorry. I can't. I'm flattered, but it just isn't fair," she explained quietly.

"Now now let's not jump to conclusions too fast. I spoke to Remus when I came across him this afternoon at Molly and Arthur's," he explained. "We both feel it best for your well being that you stay at Hogwarts. It'll be good for you to be back in the saddle again." Without a word Mary stood quickly and excused herself. Snape turned to Dumbledore as Mary ran through the door.

"Please explain why you've asked me to come," he said quietly. "I'm a busy man. I don't have time to sit around a bar chatting with Mary Grant all day." Dumbledore smiled, looking at the door.

"Severus, you're the only man in the wizarding world who wouldn't desire to spend a day at a bar with Mary Grant. Now will you please go and talk to her?" Snape sat up. His face in ashen with anger.

"You. Want me. To go and fetch that woman? You must be joking," he snapped, angry at the mere thought.

"Oh I'd go running after her, believe me, but I'm getting old and it's a rather long run. I feel a young and able man like yourself would find it far easier to go and get her." Dumbledore smiled, innocently looking at the floor. Snape said nothing but stood quickly and slammed his chair into the table. He marched through the bar, catching Dumbledore's quiet laugh as he walked to the door. He stood out in the wind, trying to keep his dark hair from blowing around. He turned left and right looking for any sign of the thin blonde woman. A small cough alerted him and he saw her. She was curled up against the rock wall, a cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Come now, get up," he demanded as he approached her. "Go and accept the position and let us be on our way." Mary looked up from the ground and flicked her cigarette. "And put that disgusting thing out," Severus grabbed her cigarette and threw it into the street. Mary scrunched her face as she watched his heel stomp out the ashes.

"What then? What could possibly be wrong? You've just been offered a job at the greatest wizarding school in the world by the greatest wizard of our age. He must find some morsel of intellect and morals in you." Mary refused to turn around which forced Severus to sit down next to her. He looked at her. She held her head in her hands and quietly wept. Never one to comfort another, Severus awkwardly put his arm around her.

"Mary, just tell me why you're so upset?" He asked. "If you don't want to leave Lupin, if there's something between you two, I'm sure the headmaster could arrange something."

It was more the change in his tone that got to Mary than the question. She had never heard Severus Snape use such a caring tenor, it was soothing.

"There's nothing between us. Nothing but a strong friendship. He's gone through hell for me. He put me and my welfare over his own. I just can't see myself leaving Remus alone in that horrid apartment. It's not fair. He's done so much for me and now Dumbledore just expects me to grab my shit and leave?" she cried. Snape furrowed his brow.

"I have no advice other than the Headmaster said he spoke to Lupin. This job," Severus took deep a breath "could be the best for you. Sometimes you have to take care of yourself." Mary nodded. "I don't know whats happened between you two and frankly I don't really care. But be logical. Remus Lupin is a grown man. He can watch out for himself. Perhaps he can do that better if you take this job. He'll be his own man again. You never know if you're making the right choice when you face a difficult decision. Sometimes you have to take a chance."

"I suppose. This is outrageous. Who knew accepting my dream job would be such a hard decision," Mary laughed. Snape stood up and held out his hand to help Mary. She raised an eyebrow, but took it anyway. The pair walked into the bar, Snape holding the door open for Mary.

"My apologies, Professor, I had to weigh my options." Mary said, taking her seat again.

"No problem at all, Miss Grant. What conclusion did you come to?" Dumbledore said.

"You've said you spoke to Remus?" Dumbledore nodded in response. "Then I gladly accept your invitation, Professor Dumbledore." She held out her hand to shake the old man's, who gave it a quick squeeze.

"Excellent. The school year is fast approaching. Had you chosen to stay in your humble apartment, I'd have to suspend Arithmancy for the year. But we're all very busy. Unfortunately I must be off now. I have much more to do. Severus will you please accompany Professor Grant back to her apartment to pack her things? Classes will start soon and we'll need to get everything situated." Snape nodded stiffly as Dumbledore stood.

Dumbledore quickly bowed and left the bar. Snape stood and pulled out Mary's chair after throwing money on the table.

"I live just around the corner. I can handle it myself, Severus," Mary smiled as she stood.

"I have no desire to accompany you, Miss Grant, but I'll follow any order the Headmaster gives. Unfortunately that includes packing your suitcases," Snape responded as he followed her out of the bar. The pair braved the wind and walked towards Mary and Remus' apartment.

A/N :: I've merged two chapters together. I didn't know if I could keep Severus from everyone any longer. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. On to the next adventure. Reviews are always a welcome surprise!


	8. Moving On

Severus raised an eyebrow as he followed Mary into the shabby apartment. To his dismay Remus Lupin was quietly sitting at the small kitchen table, sipping on a mug of tea.

"Remus! I didn't realize you'd be here," Mary smiled. "You spoke with Dumbledore?" Remus nodded quietly, smiling in return.

"Yes, I'm very happy for you, Mary. Hogwarts is the safest place for anyone." Mary stood close to him as he spoke. Severus quietly hovered in the corner of the room. "I assume you'll be leaving tonight?" Remus' blue eyes lingered towards Severus' dark corner.

"Yes I guess that's the plan," Mary said looking at the floor. She awkwardly stood between Remus and Severus, uncomfortably playing with her hair. "I'll just go pack my things." She explained, pointing in the direction of the bedroom. She slowly shuffled into the bedroom, looking over her shoulder at Remus. In the meantime, Remus remained seated at the table, not taking his eyes from into the corner where Snape stood. Unmoved by Remus' gaze, Severus stared around the dilapidated room.

"Nice place you have here, Lupin. The scratches in the wallpaper are a nice touch. Did it come that way or are they your doing?" Snape commented sarcastically.

"Touche. I'm shocked Dumbledore put an immature prick like you in charge of students. I'm sure you'll mold their young minds to be just like you, cold, uncaring and evil. I have such hope for our youth," Remus retorted quietly. "On a much more serious and mature note, touch one hair on Mary Grant's head and I'll be at your side in a moment's notice," Remus threatened quietly as he took an innocent sip of tea, not once moving his gaze.

"Are you threatening me, Lupin?" Snape spat, his temper quickly rising. "Why ever would I touch any part of Miss Grant?"

"I'm sure you know the answer, Snape. If it evades you, think of what you've been doing since we all left Hogwarts," Severus accidentally flinched. "Ahh yes, there it is. Perhaps Dumbledore really is getting senile. Maybe he made an error in judging your character. You see Severus, Albus Dumbledore may trust you, but I don't," Remus explained simply. "I've had Mary's best interests in mind for the past year. I'm her caretaker. I don't appreciate the fact that she'll have to work alongside you, but I know Hogwarts is the best place for her."

The corners of Snape's lips turned upward.

"It seems you had to bow out of her life. All this interest in her, I feel I'll have to spend a little bit more time in her presence," He whispered venomously, a small smirk glided onto his face. "Unfortunately, Lupin, it seems I'll take the prize. Without you by her side, I'm sure she'll have a lot of free time to fill. And who better to keep her company than a colleague?" He continued on rhetorically. "Obviously the best man won." He was truly enjoying making Remus Lupin squirm. He watched as Remus opened his mouth to argue, slowly rising from his chair, but Mary's return stopped him from saying anything. Her porcelain face seemed to be tear stained as Remus walked towards her.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Remus asked, concerned. He took a few deep breathes to calm the flush that had risen in his face. Mary sputtered over her words as Remus brushed stray blonde hairs from her glistening face.

"Where will you go? What will you do?" Mary asked through hiccups and tears. "I can't just leave. I'm being so..so selfish. Again." Remus nodded and held her in a tight embrace. He watched Severus over Mary shoulder, his icy glare unwavering.

"This is best for you. I'll be working for Dumbledore. Don't worry about me," He smiled and kissed her forehead. Mary nodded and dragged her bags to the crusty front door. Snape took the bags from her and quickly left the room. Though he gave Remus once last smirk before snapping the heavy door shut. Remus hugged Mary again and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "Be safe. I don't trust Snape, no matter how much faith Dumbledore has in him. He worked for Voldemort. He was in league with the man that put us in this horrible place," he motioned around the apartment.

"I don't think it's that bad," Mary said quietly, looking around. "It's kinda grown on me."

"Let's be honest, it's a wretched place. It was never good enough, but we did what we had to. You can always visit over the holidays. It will still be here," he smiled. Mary nodded slowly, but Remus lifted her face. "Do me a favor. Be on your guard. Severus Snape was trained by a master of manipulation. You're safety is my main concern. I'll write when I can and wait for your letters patiently." He kissed Mary on the cheek and pushed her out the door. "Be safe," he whispered.

"Remus, please, take care of yourself." He nodded and snapped the door shut. Mary was left in the hallway with her bags and Severus Snape. She stood close to the moldy door, trying to hear Remus from the opposite side. She held her palm to it, unable to turn around.

"We must be off, Miss Grant," Snape said, the cruel sarcasm back in his voice. "I'm a busy man. I don't have time to stand in this horrible hallway all night." Mary reluctantly turned to face him, her eyes red from tears.

"And where in Merlin's name do you have to go? Busy man, my ass." She grabbed her trunk and walked down the hall. "And its Professor now, Professor," she spat.

Remus stood on the other side of the door as Mary assaulted Snape. He smiled. He knew she'd finally be able to take care of herself.

_AN:: Short chapter, I know. Though Snape has finally made it into the story! Our next chapter brings us to Hogwarts! yay! Please please please review. It makes my day. _


	9. Staff Meeting

Professors strolled in and out of their compartment on the Hogwarts Express to congratulate the pair on their newly acquired positions. Snape nodded silently, shaking hands while Mary smiled and happily conversed with everyone. Eventually the sun began to set and Mary curled up on her bench. Snape sat across from her, his book an invalid distraction from her.

She seemed to have aged a lot since he had last seen her at Hogwarts in their seventh year. She was different from when they were teenagers. She wasn't wearing her tight fitting uniform now, nor was she hanging on the arm of that bastard Sirius Black. Her outfit was modest and drab yet it hugged all of her curves in the right places. She had always been a beautiful woman. Yet it wasn't just her stunning figure that seduced him so, it was also her personality. She was a strong woman, able and willing to defend her views at any cost. She was intelligent. Possibly one of the smartest females in their year and now a professor at Hogwarts. Lucius had always hinted she may turn to the Dark Lord and his followers, but Sirius Black had been an end to that. That self righteous ass had stolen Severus' chance to know the real woman who sat before him.

Lost in thought Severus watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. He foolishly wondered what was under the dark fabric of her jacket. He tried to concentrate on his book to little avail. Eventually he was lost in thoughts of her body, imagining what it would be like to make it his.

The jolt of the train woke Mary and she raised her arms in a stretch, a small bit of flesh showing from under her shirt. Snape didn't miss this. He looked at Mary through glassy eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Everything alright, Severus?" she asked quietly. Snape made no response, but nodded stiffly. "Well then I'll see you around. You're meeting with Dumbledore and I tomorrow morning?" Again he didn't verbally respond, but merely nodded.

Mary walked through the magnificent oak front doors into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. She dropped her bags and smiled as she watched professors walking up staircases and down others, heading towards their living quarters. While she beamed at the sight of the Hogwarts once more a small arm tugged on the hem of her jacket.

"Professor, I can take you to your quarters," a tiny house elf looked up at Mary and smiled.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Mary smiled back, following the elf up several flights of stairs. The elf led her to the seventh floor. A quick turn led them into a hallway Mary hadn't remembered from her time at Hogwarts. At the end of the hallway there was a large wooden door. The elf pushed the heavy entrance open and allowed Mary to walk in.

Mary's breathe caught as she looked around the large quarters. Both she and the elf stood in a small living room, a fire dancing merrily in the large fireplace. Mary could see a small office through one door and a beautiful bedroom through another. "This is gorgeous," Mary smiled.

"Miss likes it?" the elf squeaked.

"Yes it's wonderful," Mary responded absentmindedly. The elf smiled, showing his crooked teeth.

"Excellent!" he said. "My name is Blinky, I'll be taking care of you," he bowed.

"Blinky," Mary smiled again "it's a delight to meet you," she held out her hand to shake his small one.

"Miss is hungry?" Blinky peeped.

"Oh no thank you, Blinky, I think rest is what I need. I had a very long trip and a meeting with Dumbledore in the morning. But thank you," Blinky nodded and popped out of the room. Mary quickly changed and plopped into her giant new bed.

The next morning Mary woke to Blinky holding a breakfast tray.

"Blinky doesn't know what you like in the morning, Miss." He said, sounding very upset.

"Well we've only just met, Blinky. I drink cream and sugar in my coffee and any small breakfast will do. I'm not a very picky eater," Mary answered. Blinky smiled and nodded.

"Miss its one quarter until eight. What time is Miss' meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore?" Mary quickly jumped up. She threw on clothes and ran a comb through her long blonde locks.

"Eight, Blinky," she laughed, grabbing the cup of coffee Blinky quickly prepared. Mary ran through the corridors, feeling as if she were in school again, late for another class. From the second floor she could see Dumbledore smiling as Severus looked at his watch. Slowing her run and catching her breath, Mary skipped down the stairway to greet them.

"Professor Dumbledore, forgive me, I overslept." Dumbledore smiled.

"We all over sleep on some occasions, Mary. Don't fret. We're only going on the customary tour," He explained.

"Even though we both know the castle," Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Customary, Miss Grant, customary," Dumbledore smiled, tapping his crooked nose with his spindly finger. Dumbledore walked the pair through the castle, pointing out classrooms and dragging them through house dormitories. Mary made small comments and Severus silently took in all of the information Dumbledore was explaining. The old wizard continued by showing the pair each professor's living quarters "in case there was an emergency and one needed to contact a colleague."

"And so ends our illustrious tour of the castle. Tomorrow we have a," Dumbledore paused, obviously grasping for an appropriate word "staff meeting at the Three Broomsticks. I'll expect you both there at 4," he bowed quickly and headed up the stairs.

Mary turned to face Snape.

"You'll be attending?" Severus questioned.

Mary nodded "I think it was more of an order than request, Severus," she smiled. "I'll see you then." Mary busied the rest of her day by organizing her new office. Which was a massive space at the end of the seventh floor corridor. She riffled through the books that Professor Vector had left behind. She sat in a soft yellow chair near the fireplace, sipping tea, jotting down notes and lesson plans for the beginning of the semester.

The next day came rather fast. Mary was barely able to roll out of the soft bed at ten o'clock. She sipped on her coffee Blinky had provided for her and stared into her closet. Wanting to look her best for her first staff meeting she shuffled through multiple outfits. She finally choosing a high waisted black pencil skirt with pointed toe heels. She knew she shouldn't favor any house so she jumped out on a limb and paired it with a simple green v neck top.

"Blinky?" she called out into the empty room.

"Yes Miss?" Blinky responded with a tiny pop.

"I have a staff meeting today. Do you think this looks alright?" she questioned as she looked at the elf through the mirror.

"Miss looks wonderful. Very professional," Blinky smiled.

"Thank you," Mary smiled in response. "And thank you for the coffee this morning."

"Never a problem, Miss. The Headmaster Dumbledore wanted Blinky to give Miss a message." Mary turned to look at Binky. "Headmaster Dumbledore wants Miss to find Potions Master Severus Snape and make sure he attends the important staff meeting. "

"Oh really," Mary asked sarcastically "and how does he propose I do that, Blinky?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore said you would say that. He says you are to go to Potions Master Severus Snape's quarters and get him." Blinky shrugged.

"Will do, Blinky," Mary sighed. "I'll see you after the meeting." She walked out of her rooms towards the dungeons. She successfully traversed the drafty labyrinth and quietly knocked on the large oak door of Snape's quarters. She prayed he wouldn't hear and she could head to the Three Broomsticks knowing she made an attempt to fetch him. Albeit a weak one. To her dismay the door opened quickly.

"Professor Grant. What is it?" Snape snapped.

"Dumbledore sent me. He wants to make sure you're coming to the meeting today," Mary answered sharply. There was stirring in the room blocked by the door. "Have a lady in there Severus. Couldn't even hold out a few nights, hm?" Mary raised an eyebrow "Classy."

"Is that who I think it is?" Came a nasally voice from inside the room. To Mary's dismay, the voice was followed by the familiar long blonde hair and pointed face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Merlin Mary I haven't seen you in ages. Come here, give Cousin Lucius a hug."

Mary reluctantly followed Lucius' order as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. His hand slid to the small of her back hovering dangerously close to her bottom.

"Cousins by marriage, Lucius, lest we forget," Mary said into his shoulder, wishing she could break free of his clutches. Severus stood back watching the exchange, eying Lucius' roaming hand.

"Yes yes, luckily your mother married Uncle Brutus, so we were able to get to know each other so well throughout our childhood," Lucius smiled, holding Mary away from his chest. He blatantly starred down her fit body. "You're looking absolutely radiant this afternoon Mary," he quickly licked his thin lips. "The green suits you well."

"Uhh thank you, Lucius," Mary said quietly, thankful that Lucius had finally relinquished his grasp on her. "I'm trying not to show any biases."

"Hm I see. At least we know Slytherin would have provided you with a better suiting wardrobe then," he chuckled at his own joke. "I was just here to invite Severus to my Mother's birthday ball at the Manor. Your mother will be there, of course." Lucius said, sipping a glass of Brandy. "I'd love for you to come. Cissy will be so happy to see you."

"I'll try and fit it into my schedule, Lucius," Mary said uncomfortably. She looked to Severus "Dumbledore wants us to be there at 4, Professor," Mary said curtly.

"Yes you two should be off. Good luck on your new jobs. I will see both of you tomorrow night at the Manor," Lucius smiled. He bowed to Severus, who returned the gesture and quickly hugged Mary once more. His hand nonchalantly ran across her behind again. He left the room as his black cape followed him through the doorway.

"That was lovely," Mary said though her face expressed disgust.

"Yes, I didn't know you and Lucius were so," he paused for suspense "close."

"Very funny, Professor. Fortunately we must be off," Mary explained. She quickly wiped the look of anguish from her face.

The pair walked to the Three Broomsticks in silence. They walked into the crowded pub. Severus holding the door for her once more. The professors of Hogwarts sat around a long wooden table. They were all casually dressed and sipping from different kinds of glasses.

"Aha! Our two newest professors," Dumbledore exclaimed quickly standing, his arms held open.

"We'd like to welcome you to our little tradition," Minerva McGonagall smiled. Her usual tight bun sat loose on her head. "Just before the semester starts we all like to come here and," she shrugged, pointing to her hair "let our hair loose." Mary smiled as Severus' body stiffened.

"I thought this was a staff meeting," Mary laughed.

"Don't be silly, Mary dear," Filius Flitwick smiled."We just want to get to know you. Allow me to get you a drink." He took her arm and led her to the bar. Mary turned around towards Severus as her laughter flooded through her face. Severus nodded forcing a weak smile at the beautiful woman. He sat in the seat Pomona Sprout motioned for him to take. He gulped down his first drink and quickly ordered a second. Severus listened to Professor Sprout babble on about her students, though he frequently looked towards Mary who sat at the bar with Professors Flitwick and Sinistra. She continuously threw her face back in laughter giving Severus a legitimate reason to look in her direction.

As the evening went on Madam Rosmerta cleared away the large table with a swoop of her wand. Music began to play. Dumbledore glided across the floor with Professor McGonagall who was a little heavier on her feet than usual. Severus watched Rubeus Hagrid stumble towards Mary who happily took his massive hand and followed him onto the floor. The half giant allowed Mary to stand on his dingy sized boots as she laughed hysterically. Professor Sprout stood "Severus shall we?" she giggled. Her breath heavy

with the scent of fire whiskey causing Severus to cringe slightly

"Professor Sprout, I'm not much of dancer," he attempted to explain as he looked around the crowded room.

"Oh don't be silly," Pomona tutted. "For one thing, I'm sure you're a splendid dancer and if you're not I doubt anyone here will remember," she hiccuped.

Severus shrugged. He looked at Mary who was now dancing with Flitwick.

"If you insist," he sighed. He shook the dizzy feeling from his eyes as he stood. He held out his arm, which Pomona took, following him onto the dance floor. Severus elegantly swirled her around the wooden floor. His quiet skill aroused the attention of the female staff throughout the room. Soon he was being forced to dance with Professor Sinistra, McGonagall and Trelawny.

"Not necessarily the man I would peg as a dancer, eh?" Charity Burbage whispered to Mary over her glass. Mary turned her head to look at Snape, who was now gliding across the floor with Bathseda Babbling, the Ancient Ruines professor.

"Oh no," Mary giggled, "He doesn't seem to be enjoying all this attention, though," she said tossing her head towards his face. Severus' jaw was firmly clenched and Mary was positive his stiff posture wasn't due to years of dance classes.

"No I assume you're right," Charity smiled. "I hope you're having a lovely time, Mary dear. We all want you to feel comfortable here."

"Oh yes, Charity. This is a blast. The most fun I've had in quite a while," Mary smiled in return. "But please excuse me. I need a refill," she explained as she shook her empty glass and walked towards Rosmerta. She sat on a rickety stool as the stout yet pretty woman prepared her another drink.

"Sex on the beach?" a quiet voice said from behind her.

"I'm sorry?" Mary exclaimed, shocked at Severus' frankness.

"I didn't know you were fond of the muggle drink 'sex on the beach'," Severus explained.

"Oh yes," Mary blushed "it took some time to teach Rosmerta to make one, but they're excellent now." Mary smiled kindly at the woman as she took her refill. "Worn out from all that dancing?"

"A little but I think I have one more in me," Severus said, smiling lazily over his glass. "Will do you me the honor?" Mary smiled in response. She took the hand he chivalrously held out. He led her once more onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. He held her left hand in his right. The other firmly placed on the small of her back. He twirled her across the open area, smiling as she gracefully spun under his raised arm.

Unbeknownst to the pair the other professors sat back and watched their encounter.

"You know there's no harm in small talk, Severus," Mary explained half way through the song.

"And hat is it you'd wish to talk about?" He asked politely.

"Hmm? Well I never knew you were a dancer," Mary smiled.

"My mother taught me as a boy. She taught me in the backyard of our home," Severus explained quietly. "I'd like to reiterate Lucius' statement. The green does look lovely one you."

"Thank you," Mary blushed. She opened her mouth to continue the conversation, but the song had finally ended. The professors applauded the pair. Snape bowed stiffly once more as Mary laughed and bowed jokingly.

The night continued on. Severus was far more comfortable sitting in a corner having quiet conversations with follow professors. Mary, on the other hand, was forced to take several different shots by multiple professors.

Shortly after Professor Flitwick danced across the bar table the night had come to a close. The professors all stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks together talking and laughing loudly. Snape took up the rear of the group with Dumbledore at his side. The men watched as Mary and Aurora Sinistra held one another as they walked up the gravelly path towards the castle.

"I think our Miss Grant will need an escort to her room," Dumbledore attempted a serious tone. Though Severus caught a whiff of brandy in the air as he spoke.

"Please make sure she makes it there, Severus. It would terrible to find her sleeping in a corridor somewhere tomorrow morning. Fortunately you seem to hold your liquor better than the rest of us," the old man giggled.

Severus nodded without a word.

The loud group entered the expansive entrance hall of the castle. The staff's voices and obnoxious laughter echoed throughout the castle. As the professors stumbled back to their quarters and shouted their goodbyes, Mary stood staring blankly that the moving staircase.

"Need some help, Miss Grant?" Severus whispered.

"Well only if you can tell me where my room is," Mary slurred, not taking her eyes off the staircase.

"This way," Snape responded. He pulled her up the staircase. They finally made it to Mary's quarters on the seventh floor.

"Right here," he said, taking Mary's key from her hand and opening the door for her. "In you go." Mary smiled slowly.

"Thanksss Severusss." She walked straight to the bed absentmindedly slinking out of her clothes. Severus mad a great attempt to avoid gaping at Mary who was only wearing her black bra and panties. He cleared his throat.

"What?" Mary groaned from underneath the blankets of her bed.

"Will you be attending Lucius' party tomorrow?"

"Depends on how I am in the morning," Mary grumbled. Severus quickly reached into his pocket.

"Then take this," he put a small vile onto Mary's table. "It will prevent a hangover tomorrow morning. It would be dreadful if you couldn't go."

"What?" Mary said abruptly. It was obvious she was faded in and out of sleep.

"Take this," Severus was now standing over her bed. Mary opened her eyes lazily and reached an arm from her bed. She quickly uncorked the vile and downed it as if it were another shot from the Three Broomsticks.

"It's disgusting," Mary gagged. Severus conjured a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"Who's this, Miss?" Blinky whispered from the corner of the room.

"Potions Master Severus Snape, Blinky," Mary giggled. "We've just left a party."

"Blinky sees. Miss would like a cup of tea?"

"No no I'll wait until the morning. I just want to sleep," she yawned. She rolled over as her breathing deepened. Severus understood this as his cue to leave.

"Lock the door," Severus said quietly to the house elf, who nodded.


	10. Malfoy Manor

A/N:: My dear friends, I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for this late update. Unfortunately my computer (with my entire story, mind you.) fried and I had to take some time to repair it. On the bright side, I've managed to fix the problem and save my precious work. So read on! (and please leave a review, they really make me smile!) Thank you for your patience! 3

* * *

Mary's body woke her earlier than she would've liked. She refused to open her eyes as the sun shone through her windows. She blindly moved her arm around the table near her bed. She hoped she would find her cup of coffee, yet she was only successful at knocking over books, paperwork and a glass of water. She finally gave up and opened her eyes. She quickly covered them with her thin hand in an attempt to block out the sun. She slowly looked around, grateful when she found her coffee.

Mary remembered nothing from the night before as she blankly starred at the small vile of potion placed near her bed. Small scribbley writing accompanied it. The handwriting, which Mary could not place, explained that she should finish the potion in the vile. She hoped the mystery potion supplier was trustworthy, she downed the remainder of the potion, laughing to herself at the thought. Instantly she felt her head and body aches wane away. She quickly hopped out of bed and took a long shower.

Mary skipped down the stairs and into the Great Hall an hour later. She felt refreshed and ready to take on the day, yet the other professors were all quite. Many were holding their foreheads, others massaging their temples while taking small sips of tea. Mary prepared herself a plate as the other professors continued to push their food around with forks.

"You're chipper this morning, Professor Grant," Charity Burbage whispered groggily.

"Yes, I had an," Mary paused while trying to place a name "anti-hangover potion," she smiled.

"Oh really, you lucky woman. Where did you acquire that?"

"It was on the table in my room. I assumed everyone got one," she replied innocently.

"No. The rest of us weren't so blessed. Do you know where it came from?"

As Mary pondered her response, Severus Snape walked through the small hidden door behind the staff table. Professors nodded their greetings, obviously preferring not to open their mouths. Severus returned the jester, apparently following their same feelings. Snape's face turned a rather unflattering shade of green as he sat down amongst the wide array of breakfast foods. As he tried to hold down his stomach he glanced down the long wooden table towards Mary. She sat chattering happily to no one in particular.

"Lucky bitch," he thought to himself. It had been a long time since he had to experience a hangover. He had concocted his hangover savior many years ago and hadn't had to endure the headache, sweats, aches and nausea for quite some time. He continued to watch Mary, disgusted that he had given away the cure to all his liquor driven woes. Yet moments after he decided to pour himself a cup of tea, Mary's face paled. It blended in well with the rest of her colleagues. Snape followed her gaze to the large doors of the entrance hall where he saw the cause of Mary's distress.

Narcissa Malfoy walked through the doors, a team of house elves following behind her. The house elves carried multiple dress bags and boxes of cosmetics and jewelry. Lucius' wife stopped in front of the staff table directly across from Mary.

"Professor Grant, my husband sent me to help you prepare for Madam Malfoy's birthday celebration this evening," Narcissa explained, her false politeness oozed.

Mary slowly put her mug of coffee down as she smiled.

"Y-yes, of course, my room is on the seventh floor. I'll be there in a few moments," her attitude had completely changed. She had thrown on her best Malfoy-superiority act. It was obvious that she was raised by a Malfoy, even if it was for a short period of time. Narcissa nodded and bowed. Mary returned the gesture and picked up her mug once more.

"You're going to a party tonight, Mary?" Charity Burbage inquired, finally finding her center after eating a small meal.

"Apparently so," Mary nodded. Severus suppressed a smile as he listened to the exchange. After Narcissa's display there was no way Mary could get out of going to the Manor that evening.

"How is it you know the Malfoys," Charity asked nosily.

"I grew up with Lucius. My mother remarried when I was 14. With my luck she happened to marry Brutus Malfoy, Lucius' uncle," Mary explained uncomfortably. Charity nodded, saying no more, as she sensed Mary's change in attitude. Moments later Mary left the Great Hall to meet her cousin's wife.

As she walked through the corridors, Mary finally remembered her encounter with Lucius the evening before as well as his invite. She finally made it to her room, still lost in thought.

Narcissa was sitting in front of the fire, sipping on a glass of wine. She stood as Mary entered.

"Hello Narcissa," Mary forced a smile. Narcissa greeted Mary was a small hug.

"It's lovely to see you. I was so glad to hear you'd be attending the ball this evening." She said, almost earnestly.

"Lucius informed me that you may not have a proper ensemble for the event, so I brought my team and a few outfits to try." Mary smiled, a little shocked at Narcissa's kindness.

Without any more small talk Narcissa set her team of house elves to work. A tiny female house elf threw Mary's long blonde hair into a tight knot, adding small crystals here and there throughout. A second house elf, this one male, began to paint makeup across her angular face. Her hair and makeup was done, though it was a bit too Malfoy-esque for Mary. She looked at her reflection as Narcissa began to sort through dress bags.

"Tell me Mary, what color do you prefer in a gown? Lucius said you looked lovely in green." Narcissa asked sweetly.

"I prefer red," Mary answered quickly. Narcissa smiled, obviously expecting this answer.

"Unfortunately I have no red dresses," she explained.

"I have these," she held her hand over the bed that was covered in multiple emerald dresses, mixed with a few black and grey, and oddly enough a single white dress.

"White, Narcissa?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was my wedding dress," Narcissa explained, looking at it fondly. Narcissa's eyes lit up.

"How about you try it on," she giggled.

"Oh I couldn't." But before Mary could object any longer, Narcissa was zipping up the white mermaid dress around Mary's frame. She turned Mary toward the floor-length mirror with her thin hands. Mary looked at herself in awe. She had never been in a wedding dress before. As she looked at herself all done up, her memories of Sirius came flooding back. She held in her tears as she looked at Narcissa, who was beaming through the mirror.

"You're gorgeous. You'll be a beautiful bride someday," Narcissa said, whipping a tear from her face.

"But we must get back on track," Mary nodded, unable to open her mouth without crying. Thankfully Narcissa grabbed another dress and zipped Mary up.

"This one is lovely." Narcissa had chosen a rather tight fitting black dress. The pair decided it was tight in all the wrong places, especially for one's step-grandmother's birthday party, and moved on to multiple other dresses.

Dresses flew through the room as the pair laughed about each one. Narcissa finally zipped the last one, a long emerald dress, dotted with a few gems on the bodice. Narcissa looked at Mary before spinning her around.

"I think this is it," she smiled. She turned Mary to the mirror. Mary gazed at herself, the emerald did look lovely, complimenting her hair and eyes.

"I'm against the green, but it is lovely," Mary smiled.

"So we'll go with this one," Narcissa nodded. Mary followed her action and smiled. "The ball starts at 6." Narcissa looked at the clock. "Oh my, it's already 4, I must get back to the Manor and see everything is fit for tonight." Mary nodded.

"Thank you, Cissy," Mary smiled earnestly.

"Never a problem," Narcissa returned the gesture. "Oh by the way, Lucius told me to tell you, Severus will be coming as well. Lucius said it'd be best if you accompanied each other. Then it won't be odd that the two of you have no date. Severus owled Lucius this morning, he said he'll come get you at 5:30."

Mary's smile wavered "Oh t-thank you, Narcissa." With that Narcissa gave Mary a quick hug and left the room, her troop of house elves obediently following behind.

Severus had taken a long cold shower since breakfast at the staff table. He chose to nap, hoping it would ease his pounding headache, which thankfully ebbed away as the day wore on. He foolishly stood in front of his closet full of black robes, picking the nicest dress robes he owned.

At 5:15 in the afternoon Severus briskly walked through the hallways to Mary's quarters. He quietly knocked on the large door, oddly nervous. Mary was busy putting on the jewelry Narcissa lent her, so she yelled for Severus to let himself in. He opened the door, the tiny living room smelled sweet from the perfume Mary had recently put on.

"You'll be ready to go soon?" Severus questioned. "I'm never late and I won't allow you to ruin my record."

"Yes, Professor, I'm just finishing up now. Merlin forbid we don't waltz in the door right on time. Lucius will never forgive us," Mary laughed as she walked through the door. Severus was shocked as he looked at her. She was radiant. He casually moved his hand over his mouth to make sure it wasn't open.

"Well what do you think, Professor?" Mary spun around for a 360 view.

Severus cleared his throat in attempt to regain his voice "A green reprise. I see your

embracing it now," he commented.

"Shockingly Narcissa didn't have many color choices in her wardrobe," Mary joked. "We should get going. We wouldn't want you to be late." The couple quickly apparated as soon as they were off the grounds of Hogwarts. They popped in front of the Malfoy's huge mansion. The grounds were alive with tiny lights and people. Mary steadied herself as the thought of actually going to a ball at the Malfoy's hit her.

"Shall we?" Severus asked quietly, pushing the small of Mary's back through the large gates leading towards the manor. Lucius stood at the top of the marble stairs, greeting guests as they walked through the entry way. He quickly spotted Mary and Severus and smiled.

"There are my two favorite professors," he smiled. His breath smelling heavily of brandy.

"As custom we introduce the members of the family along with the first dance. Mary, my dear, you are a member of this family and you get the honor of being introduced." Mary nodded, feeling a nauseous hate bubble in her stomach.

"We can't have you be introduced as a single, so we've decided to allow Severus to accompany you as your date."

"Thank you, Lucius. You're always thinking of me," Mary responded sarcastically after she successfully swallowed the bile that was creeping up the back of her throat. Severus repressed a laugh with a cough, nodding that he'd accompany Mary at the introductions.

"Oh and one more thing," Lucius slightly slurred, "Severus, your mother has joined us, as a guest of my Aunt Charlotte. Both of your mothers are ecstatic that you have chosen to join us." Severus nodded once again, quietly excited to see his beloved mother.

Mary and Severus walked up a large flight of stairs into a small keeping room. The walls throughout the room were covered in large portraits of the Malfoy line. Lucius' picture hung above the fireplace, as he was now lord of the manor. The rest of the Malfoy family held their pointed noses in the air as their ancestors looked upon them. One portrait stood out among the rest.

Unmoving and slightly lopsided, the portrait contained a young girl whose long blonde locks were slightly different to those of her relatives. Her sapphire eyes, which were darker than her family's, sparkled with youthful jollity. Mary quickly left Severus, who was mingling quietly with a few of the Malfoy men, to look at the portrait. Her stomach dropped to the floor when she recognized herself in the picture. She vividly remembered the day this painting was created, how her mother fussed with her hair and her stepfather choose the proper jewelry. She remembered her stepfather explaining that this portrait "truly made her a part of the illustrious Malfoy family." She shivered in revulsion, sitting in a strait backed wooden chair underneath her picture, hoping no one would notice the similarity between her and the portrait.

To Mary's dismay, Severus Snape was a clever man. She saw him look from her face to that of the portrait's and raise an eyebrow.

"I see they have one of you," he pointed above her head.

"Yes. They must have dug it out of storage this afternoon," Mary remarked. "Obviously something is wrong, it doesn't even move anymore," she motioned above her head.

"Yes, very strange," Severus said quietly, rubbing his chin.

"Please don't be offended by Lucius' forwardness. It would just be improper to present me on my own," Mary explained, looking at her freshly painted finger nails. Severus was shocked to see her so vulnerable. He put a hand on her knee as he sat next to her, the touch of her satin dress forcing a swell of desire in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm honored to accompany you. It's definitely not a put down," Severus said earnestly. He opened his mouth to explain to her that he was surprisingly delighted to spend the evening with her, but he was cut off by Lucius and Narcissa entering the keeping room.

"My beloved family, I'd like to thank you all for coming to this gala on behalf of my mother," Lucius' voice rose over the quiet chatter in the room. Narcissa nodded obediently from Lucius' side.

"We are ready to begin the customary introductions. Please line up in the necessary order." The group of fair haired Malfoys followed Lucius' command and created a small queue. Mary stood and watched the family form a line, obviously knowing the "necessary order". She had no idea where she fit in, so she stood back, Severus watching her from behind. Thankfully Narcissa approached Mary with a knowing smile.

"You look stunning, my dear," Narcissa said with a nod. Her usual Malfoy air floating back around her.

"Thank you, Cissy," Mary said unsurely, kissing Narcissa on both cheeks as she approached.

"Unfortunately," Mary regained her composure, lifting her chin ever so slightly "I'm unsure of the "necessary order" is," she said quietly.

"Cousin Mary!" Lucius said joining the two blonde women "You'll be the last introduction before my lovely wife and I," he explained, clapping Severus on the back.

"Excellent. Thank you, Cousin Lucius," Mary said, curtseying slightly before she walked towards the line.

Mary and Severus stood in line, slowly inching forward as the rest of the Malfoy family were introduced. Finally it was their turn and the introduction came.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may we introduce Professor Mary Grant, daughter of Charlotte and our beloved Brutus. Madam Grant is accompanied by Professor Severus Snape," a voice said above the large well dressed crowd who stood and clapped as Severus held Mary's hand customarily between their shoulders. They joined the rest of the waiting Malfoys as Lucius and Narcissa elegantly glided onto the floor, signally the first dance. Once more Severus twirled Mary around the floor with ease. The pair danced in silence as many more couples crowded onto the tiled floor.

Mary was incredibly grateful when the song ended. She quickly spotted her mother and walked towards her, leaving Severus behind.

"Mary, my darling, it's wonderful to see you," Charlotte stood slowly, curtseying to her daughter. Mary returned the gesture and grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray held by a house elf.

"Mother how are you?" Mary asked.

"Lovely, my dear, I just returned from a trip to the islands with Eileen. It was beautiful," she pointed to a thin, dark haired woman with glasses. "You do remember Eileen, don't you?" Mary turned to Severus' mother.

"Yes, of course," she curtseyed once more "Madam Snape I hope you're well." Eileen smiled in return.

"Just fine. Where is my son?" Mary turned to face the crowd, looking for Severus.

"I can't say, Madam. I'm sure he'll come to see you shortly."

"A fine man, your son, Eileen. What do you say Mary?" Charlotte intervened.

"Yes lovely," Mary hid her sarcasm under her weaponized Malfoy charm. "Very intelligent and an excellent dancer," she swallowed a swell of disgust as she smiled to Eileen Snape.

"Thank you, professor," a voice said from behind her. Mary's face dropped as she realized Severus had heard her false compliments. She quickly turned and obediently curtseyed once more. Severus nodded his head slowly. He walked to his mother who stood to hug his tall frame. A rare smile crossed his face as he sat next to her, allowing her to hold his hand while they spoke. As Mary watched this exchange Charlotte stood and tapped her shoulder. She gestured for Mary to follow her. Which she did.

"Mary there is something important I must tell you," the older woman began.

"Yes Mother?" Mary caught up to her.

"I've recently gone to St. Mungo's for a slight health issue. They've told me I'm very ill. I don't have much longer. I want to make sure you're there when I go. So please make that promise to me."

Mary's first reaction was slight disgust at how casually her mother spoke of her eminent demise, but she quickly changed attitude. "

Yes mother of course. How long do you suppose?" she asked trying to remain casual.

"A few months perhaps," Charlotte nodded. The pair was now standing near the balcony doors. They stood in silence. Mary was unable to think of any comfort for the mother who rarely comforted her. She grabbed another glass of champagne as Charlotte made small conversation with some distant Malfoy relative. To Mary's relief Lucius approached her mother and asked for a dance. She repressed a laugh as Charlotte sounded honored to dance with her handsome, well mannered nephew. She smiled as she was finally alone. Mary sipped on her champagne as she watched people dance and laugh.

Her serenity was short lived as a short man, whose long blonde hair was pulled back by a black ribbon, approached her.

"Ahh Grant," came his deep gravelly voice, "it's been far too long," he bowed.

"Yaxley, I see you're well," Mary said indifferently.

"And you," he smiled. "Care for a dance?" his delivery was far from Lucius' well bred and eloquent one.

Mary truly had no desire to dance with Yaxley, who was a known Death Eater, and truly an all around pig, but she remembered her Malfoy training and accepted. Yaxley pulled her onto the designated dance floor and sloppily twirled her around. He held her slim frame closer than necessary and spoke to her.

"Lucius was right, you are as radiant as you were in school," his deep voice explained.

"Thank you, Yaxley, you're too kind," Mary said as she swallowed the bile that crept up her throat once more.

"So where are you staying tonight? Lucius set you up a room here, hm?" he asked, smelling her blonde hair.

"Presumably, if not I'm sure I can make it back to Hogwarts," Mary responded.

"Well my room is always open to you, my darling," he said. Mary again swallowed all of her disgust, surprising herself that she still remembered all of her Malfoy training.

Severus sat next to his mother near a large fireplace watching Mary dance with the clumsy man. He had just spoken to his mother about Charlotte Grant and her daughter and he felt a twinge of protectiveness towards Mary. He knew she was very capable of taking care of herself, but no one could deny the cunning ways of a Death Eater either.

"Excuse me Mother," he said as he stood. He walked towards the floor, his eyes on Yaxley's hands, which were moving ever closer towards Mary's bottom.

"Pardon me Yaxley, but I would like to finish this dance off with my colleague," he said from behind Mary.

Yaxley barely hid the anger from his face but bowed to Severus and allowed him to dance with Mary.

"Thank you, Severus, Yaxley is a revolting man," Mary said earnestly.

"Yes. Though I can see where it was difficult for him not to make a pass at one of the more beautiful women in the room," Severus responded coolly. Mary quickly hid a smile and moved to change the subject, but she was interrupted by the same loud voice that had introduced them hours before.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at request of the master of the manor, will all gentlemen please reconvene in the lounge." Severus quickly walked away towards the massive ornate doors that had just opened. All the men were gone, probably to enjoy over priced cigars and cognac. The group of elegantly dressed women all gathered near the large fire place, chatting and drinking flutes of champagne. Mary sat on the outskirts. She was shocked to see Narcissa do the same.

"Why aren't you other there with everyone?" Mary asked snidely.

"I have a job to do," Narcissa explained, nodding her head towards the doorway. A small house elf held the hand of a wobbling toddler. The small child found his mother amongst the group of women and made an attempt to run, his legs shaking like a drunken man. Narcissa scooped him up and smiled.

"This is Draco," she smiled. The small blonde child held his hands out to Mary, who uncomfortably took him into his arms.

"Well hello Draco," she said quietly, stroking his light blonde hair. "How old is he, Cissy," Mary asked as Draco giggled and cooed.

"Just over a year," Narcissa smiled lovingly. A twinge of agony spread through Mary's body.

"He's beautiful," she said uncomfortably. She putt Draco down and he ran around through the group of adoring admirers. He laughed and played for almost an hour, Mary watching from the sidelines, lost in thought about what her life could have been. Just as the men reentered the ball room, Draco ran towards Mary. She unwillingly scooped him into her arms. She quietly whispered to Draco as he started to get upset with all the noise and people. She swayed him back and forth.

"He'll need to go back upstairs so he doesn't get too upset," Narcissa whispered to her from behind. "I'll send for Dobby, his house elf."

"Oh don't fret, Cissy, I'll take him up," Mary responded. Narcissa nodded with a small smile. She kissed Draco on the forehead before Mary headed towards the massive staircase. Severus caught a glimpse of Mary holding tiny Draco, walking up the stairs. He quietly followed towards Draco's room.

"Yes it's very loud down there, isn't it?" Mary spoke to Draco in a slight baby voice. "Too many people, I think they've all had quite a bit to drink too." Draco cooed in response, holding his arms out of his crib, begging Mary to hold him once more. Mary looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright," she said, sounding defeated. Loud music began to play downstairs and Mary swayed Draco to the music. He laughed as she spun him around, humming in his ear. Severus watched Mary from the doorway. He smiled as Mary laughed to Draco's giggles.

"It's not fair that mommy and daddy lock you in your room all night for their silly parties, hm?" she said to Draco. "If I were a mommy I'd cancel all the parties and play all day," she finished rubbing her nose on Draco's. A small crack echoed through the cavernous bedroom making Mary jump.

"Hello Miss, my name is Dobby. I am Master Draco's house elf. It's very late, Master Draco must sleep now." The small elf bowed.

"Yes of course," Mary put Draco back in his crib. "Bye bye Draco," she whispered, kissing his light hair. He whimpered as she walked towards the door. She looked back quickly, but saw Dobby singing a quiet song and continued back down to the party.

Severus watched Mary walk back down the staircase and followed silently. He stood amongst the talking crowd, attempting to find her. Eventually he caught a glimpse of her. She was sitting on the balcony. He made his way towards her and cleared his throat. She was sitting on a small chair overlooking the grounds, a cigarette in her hand.

"Those aren't good for you," he said watching her jump at the sound of his voice.

"Nor are cigars, I can smell them on you," Mary retorted.

"Fair enough," Severus said, slowly sitting in the chair next to her. "I saw you with Draco. I'd never peg you as the mothering type."

"Some things are innate, I suppose," Mary said offhandedly, shifting in her chair. "I don't think I'd enjoy living in a house so big," she said attempting to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Nor would I. Too lavish of a life for me, I suppose," he said earnestly. "I'd prefer a small life style, an earnest house, a wife, my quiet job, perhaps a child or two." Mary was shocked at his honesty.

"Well I suppose it's my turn to admit something. I never pegged you as a family man," Mary said with a hit of her cigarette.

"Every man is secretly a family man. Look at Lucius. I'd never guess he were capable of loving someone other than himself and Narcissa, but he's head over heels for Draco," Severus explained. Mary laughed at the honest way Severus spoke of one of his oldest friends.

"That's true. How's your mother? Well I hope," Mary asked. It was Severus' turn to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"She's aged quickly in the past year or so. I'm concerned for her well being, but she's assured me she'll be alright."

"That's good. My mother just told me tonight that St Mungo's has only given her a few months," Mary tried to sound offhand. Too her surprise Severus caringly touched her hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother and I will be there when that time comes. Comfort from friends is imperative in times like that," Mary smiled. Perhaps Severus Snape wasn't as bad as she had made him out to be.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Lucius' voice scared the couple, Severus quickly taking his hand off of Mary's.

"No Lucius. I was just enjoying a cigarette and Severus some fresh air," Mary responded quickly.

"I see, well my mother has retired to her quarters," Lucius explained, his eyebrow slightly raised, "now the real fun begins," he loosened his dark green tie and waved for the pair to come in. Mary stood and walked through the doorways. She sensed this would go all wrong, but took drinks as they were handed to her.

Hours passed while Mary laughed and joked with people she held a vendetta against for years. Severus watched from nearby, knowing that Mary was a beautiful prize any of the men in the room would kill to win. As the sun began to rise, signaling a new day, Mary began looking for a way out of the manor. Her inebriated mind assumed walking out the front door and heading to Hogwarts was the best choice. Unbeknownst to her, Yaxley followed close behind.

"Heading home, my sweet?" his rough voice yelled through the lawns. Mary sloppily turned to look at Yaxley's ruddy face, which was far closer than she had expected.

"Yes, Yaxley, I'm afraid I'm off," Mary nodded lazily "lovely to see you again, ta." She made an attempt to turn around, but was stopped by Yaxley's surprisingly firm grasp.

"I thought you were staying with me tonight," Yaxley whispered angrily.

"I don't remember saying anything of the sort. In fact, I remember say I'd go back to Hog-" Yaxley violently cut her off.

"No, no, you said you had no room at Lucius', that mine would suit you best," he growled as his grip tightened. Mary's only foolish reaction was to quickly slap Yaxley across his face.

"Listen to me, Yaxley," Mary spat "Start of term is in two days. I have to go back to work and frankly, I'd much rather sleep alone than with you." Yaxley ran his free hand over the stubble of his face. He dug it into his pocket, obviously searching for his wand.

"Drop it Yaxley," came a cold whisper from behind.

"What are you going to do about it, Snape? Fight me for the broad?" Yaxley snapped.

"If it's necessary," Snape explained. He twiddled with his wand as he stared down the shorter man.

"Get over yourself Snape. I've handed you too many women in my day. I'm not going to let this one go," he shook Mary like a rag doll. In a flash he threw Mary's confused frame over his shoulder and briskly ran back towards the house. He was obviously banking on Severus having one too many drinks to properly perform

"Stupey," Snape spoke lazily, watching Yaxley fall to the ground, Mary on top of him. He quickly strode to the heap of persons and lifted Mary with surprising strength. "You're alright?" he asked caringly. He lifted her up from the ground quickly.

"I'm fine," Mary nodded, whipping tears from her face, "I think I just want to go home."

"Yes of course," Snape said.

"I, uhm, think you'll have to put me down," Mary smiled.

"Oh sorry," Snape stuttered. He put her back on her feet and they looked over Yaxley's limp figure. Mary gave him a hard swift kick in his side.

"Just for good measure," she shrugged.

"Might want to give him one more, the asshole," Snape nodded. Mary followed command and threw her heel into Yaxley's stomach.

"Job well done. Now if you'd like I'll escort you back to Hogwarts, that's if you don't think you can make it on your own," Severus said, holding out his elbow. Mary tensed, but nodded, slinking her hand through Severus' arm. Severus quickly apparated to Hogsmeade village. Mary wasn't expecting to apparate so soon. She lost most of the contents of her stomach on the cobblestone path near Madam Puddifoot's.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered in between coughs. She kneeled on the ground and gasped for air.

"It's fine, it's fine," he said rubbing below her neck, trying to calm her down. Minutes later Mary was stumbling into her room. She jumped into bed, hoping she'd forget all about the evening in the morning.


	11. Good Gossip

Make woke the next morning swearing she'd never touch a drink again. Unable to get out of bed, she grabbed a book from her bed side table and threw on her glasses. She found the large brown rimmed glasses rather unflattering and rarely wore them outside of her own presence. An hour or so after she woke, there was a knock on her door and a tap on her window.

"Just a second," Mary said to the large oak door. She curiously opened the window and a large barn owl swooped in. It dropped a letter in her hands and was off. Mary quickly dropped the letter and answered the door. "Oh hello Severus," she said quietly.

"Yes hello," Severus said, raising an eyebrow at Mary's appearance. Mary looked down at her own body. She wore flannel pants and a black tank top, her brown glasses still sitting on her face.

"Well I just woke up and I'm hungover," Mary shrugged. "Give me a break."

Severus smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I just came to give you this and to see how you are after last evening."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern. What is this anyway?" she asked holding the piece of parchment in the air.

"Dumbledore didn't send you an owl?" Severus responded quietly.

"I did just receive an owl, but I had to answer the door," Mary smiled. "Well come on in then. I'll read these important letters." She opened the door fully and allowed Snape into her quarters. She motioned for him to sit down. "Cup of tea?" She asked, holding a steaming tea pot.

"Please," Severus responded.

"Sugar or anything?"

"No. Black," he responded again. Mary handed him a warm mug before she opened the letter from Dumbledore. She sat with her feet tucked under her in a chair across from Severus. She quickly read the slanted scroll.

_Professor, _

_As a requirement to all new professors we ask that you attend two different colleagues' lectures in the beginning of the term. Please choose two different class periods to attend and notify the professor of your choice via letter or in person. _

_Have an excellent term and please feel free to see me with any questions, comments, or concerns you may have,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"I see. Why do you think Dumbledore wants us to attend other classes?" Mary asked, biting on the end of her glasses.

"Even as a professor we are able to learn new things. Each professor has his or her unique style of teaching. I'm sure Dumbledore assumes this will aid us in molding our own," Severus explained intelligently.

"I see," Mary put her glasses back on her face and opened the letter Severus had delivered.

_Professor Grant, _

_I'm interested in attending one of your classes this term to fulfill the requirements sent to us via the Headmaster. _

_Professor Severus Snape_

"So professional, Severus," Mary laughed. "But really, I'm honored. I think I'll attend one of your classes as well." Severus nodded quietly sipping his tea. "Should I right that down?" Mary smiled.

"No that won't be necessary," Severus responded before he stood.

"I must be off. The students come this evening, I'm sure you're aware. I'll see you in the Great Hall for the feast," Severus said quickly.

"Yes. I'll see you then. I should probably get ready anyway," Mary smiled, looking at the clock on the mantle, 4 in the afternoon.

Severus was plagued by the thought of Mary, who seemed so vulnerable in her pajamas. The way her tank top hugged her beautiful body was more alluring than he could have imagined. He was very pleased when she told him she'd sit for one of his classes, yet it also made him nervous. It was difficult to imagine how he'd be able to perform well in front of a class with a beautiful temptress sitting in the corner. He decided it best to take another cold shower before the feast.

Mary plugged away at last minute lesson plans before her departure to the start of term feast. She quickly glanced in the mirror before throwing on a dark robe over her outfit and ran down to the feast.

She smiled warmly at the first years walking into the cavernous great hall. She remembered being eleven, nervously walking in the same line. The sorting was rather dry, not nearly as exciting as Mary remembered from her youth. She made great attempts not to be too happy when a student was sorted into Gryffindor, seeing as she was supposed to be non-biased.

After the sorting Dumbledore spoke to the students, introducing both Mary and Severus as new professors. Mary stood when Dumbledore introduced her. She waved and smiled to the students, hoping they couldn't tell how nervous she was. One or two wolf whistles echoed through the room, causing a blush to rise through Mary's face as well as Severus' eyebrow to slide up his forehead. She quickly sat down, trying to calm her red cheeks. After Dumbledore's speech the feast was served. Mary picked away at her food, holding light conversation with Charity Burbage, who was on her right.

"How was the Malfoy's get-together?" Charity asked quietly.

"I'm not going to lie, Char, I don't remember much of it," Mary joked. "Though Severus was there, I don't think he had as much as I did. He may be able to tell us how everything went," Mary smiled, motioning to her left.

"Oh yes Severus, how was it?" Charity giggled as she leaned around Mary to better talk to Severus.

"Dismal. Nothing too exciting happened," Severus responded, looking up from his glass.

"Nothing at all? Mary didn't vomit on the dance floor, dance like an idiot, or stay with some miserable man?" Charity joked, laughing quietly.

"Apparently I wasn't fun at all," Mary laughed with Charity as Severus shook his head no.

"Oh poo," Charity smiled, "we'll have to go to the Three Broomsticks sometime this week and see if we can accomplish something fun then."

"Sounds excellent. How about Friday?" Mary responded, lifting her glass in Charity's direction.

"Wonderful! We'll get gussied up, hopefully there will be more than just a few trolls at the bar then." The women continued laughing and joking as the feast went on. Severus quietly listened to them, only speaking when one of them addressed him.

"I'm sure there will be some pretty women there, Sev. How about you join us?" Charity smiled.

"I don't think I'll be able to," Severus explained. "Dragging you two back up to the castle doesn't sound like the best of plans for a Friday night."

"Yes I'm sure sitting alone in your room does trump spending time with a beautiful woman," Mary said quietly as she pointed to Charity. Charity blushed with no response.

"I'll have to consider it then," Severus retorted looking at Mary rather than Charity. Neither woman noticed this as they were still talking nonsense.

Finally the feast ended an hour or so later. The students left for their dorms and professors back to their quarters. Mary choose to go right to sleep. She had three classes the next day, any of which Severus could attend. He didn't necessarily make her nervous, but he was an intelligent man and she wanted to prove Dumbledore made a good decision in making her a professor.

Mary's classes flew by. She was pleased with her students who seemed excited to have a new professor. Severus didn't attend any of Mary's lectures that afternoon which didn't affect Mary too much. She planned to attend his lecture the following day with the first year students.

Before Mary realized it was already dinner. She walked through the now crowded castle towards the great hall. Charity caught up with her in one of the corridors.

"I've concocted a plan," Charity smiled as she walked next to Mary.

"Oh really and what it that?"

"Well I've been hearing rumors," Charity began to giggle as they grew nearer and nearer to the Great hall.

"Rumors of what? About whom," Mary smiled, she couldn't stop herself. Every woman loved good gossip and Charity was always full of it.

"Severus."

"Oh, I thought it'd be good gossip. Like Filch is cheating on Mrs. Norris or something," Mary shrugged.

"Do not despair, Mary, Charity Burbage never fails when it comes to good gossip," Charity exclaimed, holding a finger in the air. "A girl I knew while I was at Hogwarts saw Severus for a few weeks. Let's just say it was hot and heavy, hormones and all," Charity chuckled as Mary pretended to gag. "All she would say about the couple of steamy weeks she had in her seventh year is that Severus is packing in all the right places."

Mary choked on spit as Charity opened the door to the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry, what does this disgusting information have to do with anything?" Mary asked after regaining her composure.

"We're bringing Severus with us to the bar on Friday. I'm going to get my hands on his wand," Charity giggled. Once more Mary gagged, this time on her water.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Mary started laughing at the conversation.

"I'm going to get him shit faced." Charity replied strait faced.

"If you say so. Does this make me your wing man," Mary laughed.

"Of course it does. Are you prepared to take on this task? If not I can always ask Minerva over there. I bet she's apt for the job," Charity smiled. Mary nodded, laughing at the entire situation.

A/N:: Once again I apologize for the tardiness. But I'm in a new house now and hopefully I'll have lots of free time in between organizing and unpacking to write. I also just want to give a big giant shout out and giant hug to sasha2010 and wendywaddles for their reviews and support ::hug hug hug:: I hoped you all enjoyed Dhpart2! Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated!


	12. The Perks of Being A Wing Man

With the thought of going out with Charity ever on Mary's mind, the week seemed to float by. After her classes on Friday, Mary changed into an outfit that probably wouldn't be acceptable in front of the students. She threw a cloak on over her ensemble and made her way to the first floor. Charity also concealed her outfit underneath a dark cloak. The pair smiled at each other as Mary walked in her direction.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He seems to have gone missing," Charity answered, her lower lip pouting slightly.

"Hmph, well we can have more fun without him anyway," Mary said, holding her arm out for Charity to grab.

Severus watched his colleagues' conversation from the entrance to the dungeons. The first thing he noticed was the shoes both women wore, certainly not shoes for everyday. With a deep breath he turned back towards the dungeons.

"You know Severus, I feel like you should go with Professor Burbage and Grant. It's a scary world out there. Every lady needs a gentleman to watch out for them. And it seems, with your luck, you'll watch over two, instead of just one," Albus Dumbledore whispered from a shadow nearby.

"You know, talking to a person face to face usually works better than jumping out from dark corners, Albus," Severus responded as he turned to face the headmaster, but he was already gone. Steeling himself, Severus walked into the entrance hall to meet both women. "Leaving already, ladies? I know at least one of you doesn't hold much care for promptness," Severus nodded in Mary's direction.

He watched Mary's shoulders shrug before she turned around. "Severus, how wonderful of you to join us," she said.

"Yes well I couldn't let you twoo out alone, now could I?" he mused.

"That's so kind of you Severus. You are so chivalrous," Charity giggled. Mary raised her eyebrow once more and headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

The bar was louder than it was during the week. People came out to relax and enjoy the start of the weekend. Severus pulled out Charity's chair and took her cloak. Underneath she wore a small black tank top and short red skirt. Charity sat down as Severus moved to help Mary with her overcoat. He slowed down as he saw her bare back and took in the short lace dress she wore. Thankfully Mary didn't notice. She sat down and quickly ordered a drink. An hour passed as Mary continually fed Severus whiskey on the rocks, which he gladly took, hoping to get a slight buzz so conversation would come easier to him. He sat there quietly and watched the pair of women laugh and talk. He was unprepared for what happened next.

"Severus, are you seeing anyone?" Charity slurred slightly.

"No, I'm not," he responded quietly. "And you?" He motioned to Mary.

"Oh no, not me," Mary shook her head "Nor is Charity," she explained. Severus nodded unable to think of anything else to say. Chatter continued on, Charity obviously making attempts to engage Severus. Mary sat back as Severus and Charity made small talk. She was lonely. It seemed that Charity was able to charm Severus. He gave her full attention and she even managed to make him smile once or twice. Who would she talk to for the rest of the night, she thought selfishly, as she looked around the room. There seemed to be no one. She would be alone for the rest of the evening.

"Guess who?" came a quiet voice as hands slipped over her eyes.

"What? Hello?" Mary squirmed at the unwelcome touch. A familiar laugh followed Mary's response and she jumped to her feet. The man's auburn hair hung around his worn face.

"Remus," she jumped into his arms, a huge smiled plastered on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting with Albus tomorrow morning. I thought I'd stop in for a nightcap and low and behold I spotted a beautiful yet familiar woman across the room." He said, a smile crossed his face as well.

"I'm so glad you're here," Mary said quietly, motioning towards Severus and Charity.

"I see," Remus laughed. "Severus it's," he paused looking for the right word, "a treat to see you again." Severus stood and shook Remus hand.

"And this is Charity, she teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts," Charity stumbled to her feet.

"It's lovely to meet you, Remus. I've heard so much about you. Mary talks about you all the time," Charity slurred.

"Only good things I hope," Remus joked. "Care for a drink, Mare?" He asked quietly.

"Yes please," Mary nodded, ecstatic Remus showed up. He returned shortly with two drinks. They dived into conversation and didn't stop for hours. It seemed he was busy with assignments from Dumbledore. He was in and out of the country, looking for clues that may help prove the continued existence of Voldemort. Eventually the pair made it to the dance floor where they swayed back and forth still deep in conversation. None of this went passed Severus. He made great attempts to be polite to Charity, but kept a watchful eye on Mary. Finally Charity gave him an excuse to look right at the pair.

"Look at them dance. It's so sweet." Severus turned in his chair. Remus had just whispered something in Mary's ear. Apparently it was rather funny as Mary laughed aloud, the sweet sound wafting above the din in the bar. He continued to watch as Remus made a comment on Mary's hair, holding the long blonde curls in his hand. Severus was furious, but there was no way he'd allow himself to step in. The scene made his stomach churn, though after further thought, that could be all the liquor forced down his throat. Remus smiled as he rubbed Mary's upper back, the spot of skin that Severus noticed when he took off her overcoat.

Eventually Mary and Remus sat back down at the table. Both were all smiles. Charity looked up from her conversation with Severus and smiled. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Yes. Just reminiscing," Remus replied with a laugh. This comment put Severus more on edge. Of course they were reminiscing and he was sure they would until the sun rose. How could he be so naïve? They had lived together for a year. How foolish he had been, he angrily thought to himself. Looking for an excuse to leave, he quickly looked at his watch.

"I should be getting back to the castle," he said standing. He was far more intoxicated than he thought he was. He wobbled slightly on his feet and grabbed his coat. Charity stood as Mary and Remus followed suit. Severus hid his rage and helped Charity with her cloak, not taking his eyes off Mary as Remus helped her with her own. The uneven path leading towards Hogwarts had gotten the better of Mary. Her thin heel caught in a small hole in the dirt, causing her to fall to the ground.

"I only had two drinks!" Mary laughed from the cold earthen ground.

"Here let me help you," Remus said. Mary laughed as he quickly lifted her bridal style into his arms. Once again Severus' rage surged. Just a week ago, he could have swooped Mary off of her feet in attempt to help her to her quarters. Mary and Remus parted with Charity and Severus at the staircase.

Back at Mary's quarters, Mary quickly fell into her bed. She instantly fell asleep, Remus quickly following suit, chivalrously on top of the bedding.

Mary woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. Remus handed her a cup and smiled. "I see you're doing well here. You've made friends, even if it's with Severus Snape," he said quietly.

"Oh make no mistake he's not a friend of mine. Charity has a thing for him, I guess. I was the wing man," Mary laughed in return.

"I see," Remus frowned. "Unfortunately I have to head out to my meeting with Dumbledore. I don't know if I'll be back. I may be sent on assignment. It was great to see you," he finished giving Mary a quick hug. Mary was incredibly disheartened as she walked Remus to the door. He left quickly so as not to prolong their goodbyes.

Mary trudged around her quarters for the rest of the day. She furiously cleaned, keeping up hope that Charity would come to cheer her up. Yet her hopes were shot down as the day wore on. Rather than succumbing to her depression Mary hopped in the shower. She did up her hair and makeup, smiling at herself in the mirror. She lifted her head and walked to dinner in the Great Hall.

The hall was full of busy students. A few older boys turned and glanced at Mary longer than usual, but she ignored them. She kept her eyes transfixed on the staff table, specifically at Charity. Two empty chairs sat to the right of her, one her's, the other belonging to Severus. Mary took the first empty seat and looked straight at her friend.

"So tell me how your evening was," Mary asked quickly.

"Awkward to say the least," Charity shrugged. "I doubt it was as fun filled as yours. You and Remus seemed very close," she explained.

"We're good friends, yes. But what happened," Mary urged.

"He walked me to my room. I kissed him, but nothing. Nothing happened," Charity responded flatly. "And now he's not even coming to meals."

"Chivalry. That's the answer. Maybe he doesn't want to mix work with pleasure. And I bet he's hung over. There's always next week," Mary tried to reassure her friend. Charity made to continue the conversation, but she was cut off as Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Students and Professors I've been speaking to follow headmasters from school across the magical community. They all had many excellent ideas that they have instated in their schools. One very interesting one was a change of places. You all may ask what this is," Dumbledore continued as multiple professors raised their heads. "It's a day where students portray their favorite professor and professors dawn their school uniforms," Dumbledore chuckled. "So by applause, will students please either agree or disagree," He raised his hands before yelling "All students for?" The din was incredible. It was obvious the kids wanted a day away from their uniforms and making a mockery of the professors only made it sweeter. On the opposite end the professors sat in silence. The idea was horrible. Mary's eyes widened as she thought of herself in her old uniform. "Well that settles that. Tuesday it is! Have a wonderful weekend and good luck with your costumes!" Dumbledore sat back down amongst his professors, all of whom were glaring daggers.

"Just lovely Albus," were the only words Minerva McGonagall could muster.

"We should go to Diagon Alley. I don't have anything," Mary whispered to Charity who nodded without a sound. "You should tell Severus. It will give you a chance to talk again," Mary explained. Charity nodded once more and left the staff table.

Early the next day Mary met Charity at Madam Malkin's were they spent hours laughing

at each other in school uniforms. Charity chose grey slacks with the classic Ravenclaw sweater vest and blazer. One the other hand, Mary picked out a grey pleated skirt and grey knee highs. She never forgot her mother's narcissistic advice, "if you have legs, show them." She paired the socks with black high heels, hoping it gave the illusion that her legs were even longer. Just like Charity, Mary wore a sweater vest, though her's bore the Gryffindor crest. On their way out, both women bought their traditional house ties and stopped for lunch.

Mary promised Charity she'd attend her class the next day and she followed through. Charity's teaching style was engaging and caring. She thoroughly answered any questions students had and made small talk before and after the period. The students seemed comfortable with her and viewed her as a friend. Mary envied this, as she hadn't really had the chance to get to know her students. Charity offered advice as Mary took notes. She turned around and used this help to reach out to her students.

Unfortunately a friendly relationship couldn't be forged in one day. Mary vowed to cut back on lesson plans and hoped to make an impact on all of her student's lives.

Tuesday was Mary's day off. She was rather thankful that she wouldn't have to dawn her "change of places day" outfit in front of too many people, but she still made her way to the dungeons for Severus' class. Mary sat in the back corner watching students, many dressed as Dumbledore with one or two Severus Snapes sprinkled in, file into the room. Mary smiled as the students whispering immediately stopped as Snape, who wore black slacks, a white button up shirt and a Slytherin tie, threw open the door that lead to his office. Severus magically turned the blackboard, where instructions for a simple boil cure potion were written. The students quickly dug through their bags for the proper ingredients. Severus looked around the room while he explained the potion making process.

"Bear in mind, if the porcupine quills are added to your cauldron," he paused. He finally caught a glimpse of Mary, who smiled and waved as he looked at her. He took in the eternity from her black heels to the hem of her skirt and the way her vest hugged her trim torso. Her hair hung long and curled around her face, a blazing Gryffindor ribbon sitting amongst the tussles. He quickly cleared his throat and continued on with his lesson, which seemed more and more difficult as his eyes inadvertently moved to Mary's dark corner. Finally he turned the students and Mary loose on their potions. He watched Mary suck on the end of her quill from the front of the classroom. The steam from her cauldron blew through her hair.

He started his walk through of potions a half an hour later. Eventually, after scolding a few students and offering quiet words of advice to others, he made it to Mary's table. She had streaks of dried nettles on her face and he couldn't help but notice the tiniest amount of sweat precariously dripping from her neck down into the collar of the makeshift uniform. She smiled as he approached.

"What do you think? I'm pretty sure it deserves an A," she said with a mock attitude.

"It's too thin," he answered seriously. "You didn't use enough snake fangs." He used all the effort in his body not to comment on her outfit.

"Shockingly, Potions was never my strong suit," Mary joked. "I always needed a tutor."

"I see. It's not a big problem, but the potion may not work properly," Severus explained once more.

"I hate to ask this now, but do you think you could help me to brew a Wolfsbane potion?" Mary asked quickly.

"Why is that," Severus asked stiffly, covering up his anger that Mary may have contracted Lupin's problem.

"Remus needs some I'm sure."

"Yes I suppose so, but I'm only free to give private lessons on Tuesdays," Severus said, relaxing a little bit.

"Excellent. What time then?"

"6 will do. In my office please."

"I'll be there tonight," Mary said, not waiting for an invitation for that evening.

Mary left her unsatisfactory potion behind and went to lunch. She walked through the Great Hall, watching all the students in their professor costumes. She was shocked to see some of the girls wore their hair long and curled as well as big pearl earrings. She was completely flattered that some of them chose to dress as her. Far more interesting was the staff table. All the professors wore their house uniforms. As she approached the table Minerva McGonagall pointed her wand at Mary, which tightened her tie and slightly lengthened her skirt.

"Some things never change, do they?" Minerva laughed as Mary smiled. Mary took her seat and loosened her tie. Lunch was a lonely affair, so Mary quickly ate her meal and went off to teach her advanced class. Her students were more energetic and involved than usual, which made the class run smoother.

After her class Mary made her way down to Severus' office in the dungeons.


	13. Potions Lessons

Severus paced the room waiting for Mary's arrival. He checked the large clock that hung on the cool stone walls every three minutes or so, anxiously rubbing his hands through his hair. Finally a knock on the door signaled Mary's presence. She awkwardly stood in the door frame, still wearing her school uniform. She had tied back her blonde tussles. Without a word, Severus ushered her into his drafty office. He quietly took at seat next to the small fireplace and looked up at Mary.

"How was your change of places day?" Mary smiled, tossing her bag on the ground by Severus' oak desk.

"Interesting," Severus murmured watching Mary's every move. "And how was yours?"

"It was a little uncomfortable, to say the least," Mary joked. "I don't look like I used to in my uniform."

"I don't think any of us do," Severus nodded, looking down at his white shirt and tie.

"As you were saying this afternoon you need a tutor in potions. I feel if you're going to continue to make the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, you should attempt to make it on your own." Mary made to argue. She was dismal at potions. How could he assume she'd be able to pick up in such a difficult brew? Before she could voice these concerns, he cut her off.

"I'll watch and help as needed." He pointed to a large table where a cauldron sat simmering next to an array of ingredients. "I've written out the instructions for the potion for you. If you'd like to get started." He waved his hand in the direction of the table.

"Yes, thank you," Mary nodded, walking over to the cauldron. She quickly read through Severus' small and tidy handwriting.

"This just isn't working," Mary yelled after working on the oozing green potion for nearly an hour. She turned to face Severus. Her hair was slightly frazzled and her face sweaty. "I can't do this." Mary sat on the ground near the table, her head in her hands.

"The art of potions weighs heavily on the brewer's patience," Severus explained standing from his chair. "Here," he held his hand out and Mary took it. "You've just put the Wolfsbane in a little too early. Unfortunately, you'll have to start over. It seems the color is the proper shade, but the consistency is a tad too thick. I'll help you this time." Severus dumped the useless potion down the sink and relit the fire underneath the cauldron. He stood close to Mary as she reread his writing and dumped multiple ingredients into the bubbling concoction. The smell of her hair was enticing. He put all his effort into the potion, though it was more difficult than he planned.

"There, add a few more pinches of the Wolfsbane. It has to simmer for a few days now," he said looking at Mary.

"Great. Thank you, Severus," Mary said, wiping her forehead.

"But I think it better if we have a drink before you go," Severus said quietly.

Mary was barely able to hide her shock.

"Yes sure, of course," she covered her first reaction.

"I don't keep anything here in my office, we'll have to go to my quarters," Severus explained. He was quietly unsure of what he was doing, but he went along with his gut. She walked into his room without a word. Severus' room was the complete opposite of Mary's bright and airy one. It was darker and cooler. Deep emerald covered the walls and large ornate furniture filled the room. Despite the darkness Mary found the room rather cozy.

"This is a nice place, Severus, you should invite people down here more often," Mary smiled taking a seat on a large brown leather sofa.

"Dumbledore did decorate it to my tastes," Severus said as he filled two small glasses with deep brown liquor. "I don't know why you keep trying to intervene in my social life, by the way."

"Whatever do you mean?" Mary asked taking the glass Severus offered her.

"Inviting me to the Three Broomsticks, for example. I'm a quiet person. You should know that by now." Severus sat down on the matching leather chair.

Mary laughed in response. The twinkling noise forced Severus to hold back a smile of his own.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but I doubt you'll confront anyone anyway. Charity, you know, Charity Burbage, she has a thing for you." Severus choked on his drink.

"Me? Why me?" Mary chose not to reveal Charity's true motives.

"She thinks you're charming, I suppose. The strong and silent type. You're intelligent and powerful," Mary explained.

"Go on," Snape said, taking another sip from his glass. Mary laughed once more.

"Did you just make a joke, Severus," Mary giggled. "Well other than our past I suppose I can see why a woman could forge feelings for you."

"What do you mean, our past?" Severus questioned, refilling both glasses.

"You weren't on good terms with my group of friends, if you remember," Mary said. She curled her legs close to her chest in hopes of hiding herself from the uncomfortable conversation.

"I think we've all grown up. The past is the past," Severus hid his own discomfort with sagely words.

"Excellent. See, you're strong, silent, intelligent, forgiving," Mary said ticking off Severus' attributes on her fingers.

"Yes I am all of those," Severus smiled softly.

"At least one of us has good qualities," Mary responded disdainfully. For some reason, dawning her old Gryffindor uniform had really effected her. It brought back far too many memories. Memories of Lily and James, but most pertained to Sirius. It had been so long since she had seen him, yet his magnetic smile still hung in her mind, vivid and handsome. She repressed her tears with a shudder.

Unbeknownst to Mary, Severus quietly watched her. She obviously wasn't aware that her emotions unmistakably played across her face. Nor did she know reading emotions was one of Severus' specialties. He honed his skills a long time ago, when his life depended on this ability.

"What's bothering you?" Severus asked quietly. "I can see that things are going through your mind. Apparently they are unpleasant. And," he paused with a kind look, "don't lie. I can tell when people are doing that as well."

"Putting on this uniform today was just a big downer. It only serves as a reminder as to what was. The comparison to now makes everything seem so difficult. Plus I feel old. " She explained after taking a deep breath. Another small shrug followed.

"Nonsense, you look just as you did in our seventh year. Fascinatingly beautiful," the compliment escaped his lips before he could catch it. Mary blushed as she smiled. Severus rarely gave a compliment to anyone, yet he managed to slip one in at the perfect time. She sat up a little straighter, pushing the memory of Sirius' smile safely in a recess of her mind.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, praying that the red in her cheeks had faded. "But it's unfair for me to sit here and allow you to compliment me."

"And why's that? A beautiful woman deserves to hear it. It's unfair that you should sit there and feel badly about yourself ," Severus had gained courage since Mary didn't shut him out after the brazen compliment.

"Charity," was Mary's only answer. "She likes you Severus. She should be down here, not me. You should be pouring her drinks and telling her how beautiful she is."

"Ah yes, Miss Burbage. She's," Severus paused looking for a polite word "not my type, you see."

"What? And how so," Mary defended her friend. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She's a beautiful woman. She's intelligent and kind. What is it about her that doesn't suit you?"

"She is smart, but in her own sense. I prefer a strong headed woman, a woman willing to put up a fight," Severus explained. "I don't have the heart to tell her that. You know she kissed me the other night. The night you left with Lupin."

"Yes I knew," Mary said quietly.

"Women," Severus murmured more to himself than Mary. "You can't keep things to yourself for long."

"Nope that's how we work," Mary replied. "Look Severus, it's getting late. I have classes tomorrow and my guilt is getting to me. I'd best be off." She stood and walked to the door. Severus stood and steeled his nerves.

"I think I'd prefer if you stayed awhile longer," he said as he put his large hand on the oak door. Mary's sapphire eyes gazed into Severus' almost black ones. "Charity doesn't have to know." He realized he was practically begging, but he wouldn't stop.

"Only if you have a jacket or a fireplace, the dungeons are a little chilly compared to my room," Mary shrugged.

"Yes of course, whichever you prefer," he said, almost breathlessly. "The fireplace is in the bedroom," he explained, holding out a hand in the direction of his room. Mary walked in the direction he pointed. The room had a large oak bed on the far end. Closer to the door sat a small leather couch somewhat similar to the set in the front room. The walls were covered in books. Mary looked through the shelves as Severus lit a fire and refilled their glasses.

"You've read all these?" Mary asked as he handed her a glass once more.

"Most," Severus nodded. "If I find I have the time these days." Mary ran her thin fingers down the spines of a few books.

"How about this one," she pulled a thin dusty book from the shelf. She sat on the couch and brushed the dust from the front cover, The Hogwarts Yearbook 1978.

"This is a classic," she smiled. Severus sat next to her on the tiny couch as she flipped through the pages. The pictures smiled and waved and few giving peace signs. Mary stopped on the Gryffindor Seventh year pages. There were all there again. Lily and James waved and smiled, but Mary quickly looked away. The next picture was of herself. Only seventeen, she seemed so carefree. Her face had no signs of wear or hardship and her hair was longer. Remus Lupin's face had fewer scars, Prefect's badge glimmering on his chest. And once again, her deep blues eyes fell on Sirius, his handsome face alive with happiness. She quickly turned the page, unable to look at Sirius any longer. She had just locked all of this away, it wasn't time to dig it back up again.

The next page was the Slytherin seventh years. All of them wore their green and silver, none smiling like the Gryffindors of the previous page.

"You were a happy bunch," Mary commented to Severus, trying to shake the memory of Sirius' face out from her mind once more. Thankfully the image faded and Mary was able to catch what Severus was saying.

"We were serious. Many of us were stepping into important roles. We had a lot to live up to," Severus shrugged. "Some here had already sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord. Goyle, for instance, was branded with the mark just before the beginning of the semester. Mary nodded, shocked to hear Severus talk about such private information. She had many questions to ask. For instance, was Severus actually a Death Eater? Why did Dumbledore trust him? Who else was within Voldemort's ranks? She, however, swallowed the questions that ran rampant through her mind and moved to change the subject.

"You've beefed up a bit, haven't you," Mary said, looking at the present day Severus. His arms were bigger, if only slightly, as well as his chest. Mary assumed the small change in arms came along with some sculpting. She found herself intrigued at the thought.

"A little I suppose," Severus agreed, looking at his chest through his white shirt. "Your hair is different. Its a bit shorter," he commented, running a finger through her golden locks.

"Yeah and more grays have begun to show," she laughed.

"Nonsense," Severus whispered. He ran a gentle hand across Mary's pale face. "You've barely aged a day." Mary blushed again. Severus wanted her. He wanted to see if her body was as beautiful as he assumed. He took another, rather large, sip of his drink. His head was slightly whoozy, but that made him all the more confident throughout the conversation.

Mary watched as he flipped through the dusty pages of their yearbook. He studied the pictures and made small comments on them. Before either of them realized the clock on the wall struck midnight.

"Now it's very late. I must be going," Mary explained, jumping to her feet.

"Please stay," he begged once more. "Sleep here," he motioned to the bed, "I'll gladly sleep on the couch." Mary looked at the bed from where she stood. She was exhausted. It looked so inviting, but Charity's face loomed in her mind.

"I'm sorry Severus, I can't," Mary whispered as she blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." She quickly walked out of the room into the chilly maze of underground passage ways. She walked through them lost in thought. Surely Severus was only being kind. Dumbledore must have told him something or requested Severus give her company. She finally made it to her rooms and quickly fell asleep.

"There's an owl for you," Severus said quietly to Mary the next morning. A large barn owl sat in front of Mary at the staff table.

"Here?" Mary asked, setting her mug down and going to retrieve the letter. She recognized the loopy slanted writing before she read the letter, her mother's.

_It's time._

Mary needed no other explanation.

"What does it say?" Severus questioned over his mug of tea. Mary handed him the letter as she stood from her seat.

"And this means?"

"It's from my mother. She's dying," Mary whispered before she jogged out of the Great Hall.


	14. The Passing of Madam Malfoy

_Just to keep you on your feet, I'm not JKRowling. I don't own any of the characters except Ocs and unfortunately I don't make any profits for writing this. But I'll keep doing it anyway :)._

Mary tore through the castle towards her room. When she finally got there, she quickly jotted a letter to Dumbledore explaining the situation and packed a small bag. She flung the bag over her shoulder and ran out of the castle.

Mary popped into the hallway of her mother's lavish home and ran to her bedroom. A house elf bowed to Mary as she slowly opened the large door. Charlotte Malfoy quietly sat in her bed, her hands crossed across her stomach.

"That was rather fast," Charlotte whispered quietly. "I'm glad you're here. Sit," she commanded, her head motioning to a chair next to her bed.

"Mother," Mary choked, touching her mother's thin hair. She held back tears. Her mother once told her a strong woman shouldn't wear her heart on her sleeve.

"My daughter," Charlotte wheezed. "I've never done right by you. I wasn't the woman I should have been," Mary nodded in agreement. She was disgusted to realize that it was death that brought her mother to admit her faults.

"Why are you doing this now," Mary whispered angrily. "I'm just getting on my feet, you selfish woman. I'm surviving, why can't you?" she vented. "Sirius is gone. I'll never see him again. I lost my baby. I'll never even see him. Don't die damn it," she said, louder than she expected.

Her mother shook her head heavily.

"Don't be a fool," she spat with as much venom as she could muster. "That wicked blood traitor was never good enough for you."

"Whatever do you mean, mother?" Mary responded, looking up from her hands.

"I never liked the man. I wish you'd find a better suitor. Sirius Black was a fool. I've asked you here to beg you to move away from your thoughts of the revolting man."

"You disgusting woman. How dare you?" Mary yelled. Charlotte Malfoy was unfazed by her daughter's rage.

"Fine, you horrible woman," Mary cried. "Tell me. Who would you have me marry?," she spat.

"A man that garners respect throughout wizarding Britain. One I truly respect, my dear," Charlotte obviously enjoying watching her daughter squirm with rage. Mary looked at her while tears ran down her pristine face.

"Severus Snape."

"I'm sorry?" Mary said maniacally. She felt like she was going insane. "Tell me this is some sick joke," Mary pleaded. "Please."

"It's not a joke dear. Severus Snape is a fine young man. He's handsome and beyond intelligent. He's the only one I can see fit for my greatest asset," Charlotte nodded. Mary jumped to her feet, her face red with rage.

"Dare I disappoint you when you're at your end? This is a fine time to throw this on me, Charlotte, when you're knocking at the gates of Hell," Mary spat, venom coursing through her veins. "You were always the slyest person, mother, biding your time until you're on your deathbed. Oh I love you, mother. And how do you propose to get me to marry Severus Snape when you're in your grave?" Mary yelled from the side of her mother's bed

"I don't," Charlotte said, her voice barely above a whisper. Mary made no response as she paced the room. "Though my wishes are written out and magically sealed. The document sits in the Ministry of Magic." Mary shook her head, still holding her tears in. She could handle no more. She walked towards the door and made to open it.

"Rest in peace, mother," she said coldly through gritted teeth. She pulled the heavy door open and threw it shut. She slammed her hand into the wall and huffed loudly. Someone clearing their throat made her jump.

"Miss Grant, it's been too long," Mary instantly recognized the voice and her spirits fell, if possible, even lower.

"It's Professor, Madam Snape," she said disgustingly sweet. She turned to face Eileen Snape as she wiped a tear of frustration from her porcelain face. Her stomach did a somersault when she took in the scene before her.

Eileen Snape, frail and old, sat on a couch and a man with a familiar broad back stood looking out the window.

"There seems to have been an argument in your mother's quarters. Is everything alright?" Eileen asked with false concern.

"Yes, Madam Snape, no need to worry," Mary answered distractedly, not taking her gaze from the strong build draped in black robes. "You're here to see my mother, I presume?" Mary asked her eyes still unmoved.

"She's awake then?" Eileen responded, following the young woman's eyes towards the window. She smiled slyly.

"Mmmhmm," Mary nodded still distracted. "Please go in. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Eileen Prince made an attempt to rise from the sofa, but she fell back down. Severus Snape was there in a flash.

"Mother, be careful. You're not as young as you used to be. There's no shame in asking for help," he said to her as he wrapped a strong arm around his mother's thin body. He walked her into Charlotte's room. Mary turned to make a quick escape, but a snap of the door caught her.

"Mary," Severus said almost breathlessly. "How are you?"

"Fine Professor Snape, thank you," she held out her hand to shake his "for your concern." Severus looked at her hand with a raised eyebrow but shook it anyway.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Severus said, resuming a more professional tone, though he didn't let go of Mary's hand. Mary nodded silently.

"I suppose everyone meets their end eventually," She said, not looking in his eyes as she finally took her hand from his grasp. "I should be going. I'll have to make arrangements." Severus nodded not saying a word as he watched Mary grabbed the door handle to leave.

"Don't be so hasty, Professor Grant," came the wheezy voice of Eileen Prince. Mary quickly turned. All she wanted was a moment alone, but it seemed her mother continued to control even that.

"Yes Madam Snape," she growled.

"Your mother would prefer if my son would go along with you," she answered with a smile. Mary looked at Snape, a tear finally leaking from her sapphire eyes. Snape watched the tear run down her face, he attempted to argue with his mother, but she raised a hand.

"Severus you will go with her." Mary tore out the door and Snape followed close behind.

She finally made it to the yard. She ran to a large rock where she used to sit as a little girl. She was alone, if only for a moment. Severus would have to look through the whole yard before he'd find her there. She held her face in her hands, allowing tears to fall. Her body racked with sobs as she considered what lay ahead in her future.

"Here take this," came a soft deep voice from her right. Mary took the tissue from Severus without looking up. She wiped the mascara from her face.

"Why are you so upset, Mary." Severus said, holding her chin so she looked into his eyes.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence. I know there's more than what you're telling me," he whispered, still looking at her face. Mary touched the hand Severus held to her face.

"I don't want to talk about that. Not with you. I'm sorry," she explained. Sirius and Severus had never gotten along well. Severus Snape was probably the last person on earth Mary wanted to talk to when it came to Sirius. Severus nodded slowly.

"We'll talk about it when you're ready," he said lowering his hand. A tiny pop brought Mary back to reality.

"Professor Grant," the small house elf bowed low, "Madam Grant has passed on."

"Thank you," Mary nodded. She shed a few tears but was barely moved by the news. Severus ran a strong hand over her knee.

"I'm not upset," she reassured him. "It's over."

Severus squeezed her knee once more.

"I'm going to make arrangements for my mother. Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"That's my plan, yes," Severus said quietly.

"Inform Dumbledore I'll be away for a few days," Mary said, clenching her teeth.

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll be there. When you have to say goodbye," he said delicately.

"Thank you," was all Mary could say. She stood from the rock and walked back into the house, Severus' strong hand holding her shoulder.

_AN:: I'd like to thank everyone for "favoriting" my story! It means a lot that people are willing to read the stuff you scribble down every once and awhile. Though on the other hand, I'd also like to beg for reviews! It's almost a payment for putting time and effort into a story. Please please pleasssse! Keeping reading either way. I've pumped out a few chapters now and hope to update regularly! Thanks again (and think about reviewing ;D ) MH_


	15. Finding A Confidant

Mary ran up the stairs into the bedroom. The room was untouched. It was like a time machine, still bright pink and a Gryffindor banner on the wall. She tore through the drawers of her large dresser as she threw off her uncomfortable grey tweed dress. Finally she chose a frayed Led Zeppelin shirt. It was probably more flattering when she was 16, but she planned on being a shut in until the funeral. She topped the ensemble off with some simple black yoga pants. She then grabbed a pile of socks and ran back down the stairs. She sat on the bottom stair and yelled with an uncanny impression of her mother.

"Servants!"

All the house elves in the house popped in front of her. They all bowed, their noses almost touching their feet.

"Now, Madam Malfoy is gone. I am your new master. As my first order of business I'd like to present you with these." She gave each house elf a sock and smiled. "You're all free elves now, though if you would like to stay on and help out, I will pay you two galleons a week." The house elves all smiled, gingerly holding the socks. They huddled together in a small group discussing whether they would stay or not. The eldest of the elves stood close to Mary and explained their decision in a gravelly voice.

"Ma'am we will stay if we are allowed to wear whatever we choose," he explained slowly. Mary smiled broadly and laughed.

"Yes of course. Whatever you'd like," she said. The elves ran through the house, gathering different and odd garments. One wore a dish cloth, another wore an oven mitt.

"You all look lovely," she said loudly. "I have one more thing I'd like to do before we call it a day." The house elves looked up at Mary with anticipation.

"Let's make this place more comfortable. It's far too stuffy in here," she grabbed a giant ornate vase from the nearby table and threw it on the ground. The house elves' eyes widened with shock.

"Miss, what are you doing," squeaked the smallest house elf.

"Tearing the house apart," Mary simply explained. "Try it, you'll feel better." She handed one of the elves a crystal candle holder. The elf gingerly tossed it on the ground. It cracked slightly.

"A little harder, I think," Mary laughed. Eventually Mary and the elves were throwing dishes on the ground and ripping portraits throughout the lavish house. Hours passed as they ran around, laughing at their vandalism. After the house was almost unrecognizable Mary trudged up the stairs and turned into bed. Her dreams were scattered with images of Sirius, his nose growing larger and face thinning out. She wouldn't call it a good sleep, but rest none the less.

The next day came quickly. Mary roamed around the house with no intent other than to keep her mind off the previous day's events. She didn't shower, nor did she eat. Every now and then the door bell would chime. Thankfully the house elves had stayed to help Mary out, as they would answer the door and she wouldn't have to be seen. The callers at the door were mostly flower deliveries and neighbors dropping off baked goods. The front room was more of a florist than anything else now. Mary glided through the room, stopping to read the cards sitting amongst the vases. Most were cliché messages about a lost loved one, but there was one that struck Mary. Amongst a large bed of sunflowers, Mary saw a scrawl she recognized.

_Good things can come of this terrible time. I'm merely an owl away. Take care._

_Severus_

The sunflowers seemed to smile as Mary touched their petals. Severus Snape seemed to have more layers than she first assumed. He was mysterious and it confused her. She placed the note amongst the flowers and continued to walk through the room. The largest arrangement was from Lucius and his family. A small note was scribbled, but Mary didn't read it. Instead she made her way to the kitchen which was now overflowing with cakes and cookies.

"Does anyone want some of this?" She hollered though the house. A few house elves popped into the room and sat at the large dining table with her. She passed dozens of plates around making small talk with the elves deep into the night. Eventually she lazily walked up the stairs and turned into bed once more, dreading the long day that was slowly approaching.

Dawn came with a nudge from Twink the house elf.

"Miss should probably get ready soon," she whispered squeakily.

"Thank you, Twink. I'll be up in a moment," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. Shortly after she woke, Mary stood in front of the closet trying to find an outfit suitable for her mother's funeral. Finally she chose a simple black dress. There was a bit too much cleavage and leg for a grieving daughter, but Mary was fine with that. She sat down to breakfast with the elves. The only sound was silverware scratching on plates and quiet murmurs of "pass the butter" or "do we have any salt".

Hours later Mary stood in the well manicured lawns outside of the funeral home. The service had just ended. Well wishers spoke softly to own another, sharing drinks and idle gossip. Thankfully many of them weren't comfortable enough to approach Mary, so she stood underneath a large tree just shy of the group. She quietly sipped her drink as she watched the group mingle. She slid behind the thick trunk of and lit a cigarette. She leaned back, grateful for the moment alone, until a tap on the shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Goodness you scared me," Mary said as she turned to face whoever had poked her. Her face broke into a smile.

"Remus!" She jumped into her friend's outstretched arms. "You always seem to pop in at the right moment," she laughed into his shoulder.

"Unfortunately I'm not here for long. I'm in the midst of an assignment," Remus explained, dropping Mary back on her feet.

"I'm here for a moment of sanity and moral support," he smiled. Mary laughed aloud, happier than she'd been in days. Remus turned and looked at the crowd.

"Quite the turn out," he said warmly.

"Yes I'm sure my mother would have loved the attention," Mary said dryly.

"Now I understand you're upset, but there's no need to be so cynical," he smiled as he looked at her.

"Well all of wizarding Britain seems to have come to say their farewells." Mary nodded to Remus' comment. "Bathilda Bagshot, eh?"

"Oh yes, she hasn't spoken to my mother for years. I'm sure she's just here to dig up some good gossip." Remus choked on his drink. "Come to think of it, I don't think half of these people have spoken to her in ages."

"In all honesty, Eileen Prince looks devastated," Remus gestured in Eileen's direction.

"And ugh Snape looks, forgive me, as sinister as always," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes well at least the black is fit for a funeral," Mary joked, hiding her uncomfortable blush. Thankfully Remus didn't notice this and turned to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's be honest for a moment, Mary," he said as his light eyes penetrated Mary's dark blue ones. "How are you really holding up?"

"I'm fine. I'll just be glad to leave this all behind. Hopefully work will help me forget about everything. The Halloween feast is coming up. Will you be coming?" Remus flinched uncontrollably.

"I'm afraid I'm preoccupied that evening. There's a full moon," he whispered quietly. Mary nodded silently.

"I miss you," he said simply, quickly changing the subject. He wrapped his arms around Mary, who still didn't speak. She leaned into Remus' shoulder, taking in the familiar smell.

"Work is alright? Everyone there is treating you fine?" Remus asked over her shoulder while he watched Severus quietly talk to his mourning mother.

"Y-yes it's fine. I've made a few friends. The workload keeps me busy enough," Mary mumbled. "And how are you?"

"Busy, very busy," was Remus' only response. He tore his gaze away from Snape to look at his watch. "Shit," he whispered.

"Mary, my dear, I'm afraid I must be off," he explained, finally letting her go.

"You're going to leave me now?" Mary's face fell. "Who's going to carry me home after I drown my sorrows at my mother's untimely death?"

"I'm sure you can find a strapping young man to help you out," Remus said, raising an eyebrow once more. "Watch yourself; I don't want you to be an embarrassment. Your mother will surly rise from the dead only to scold you for too many drinks."

Mary put on a fake smile as she looked into Remus' scarred face.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon is the best answer I can give," Remus shrugged. He held her in his arms once more before he turned to leave.

"Take care of yourself," he yelled across the lawn. Mary nodded to herself.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breathe as she lit another cigarette, sliding down the trunk of her tree.

"This seems like the very last place the daughter of our dearly departed Charlotte Malfoy should be," a quiet voice came from a second tree nearby.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your mother or has she sent you here to tend to me," Mary asked harshly, looking into Severus' face.

"She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself," Severus explained. "Besides sometimes one needs a break from all the sorrow and drunken mumbling." He glanced down at Mary's half empty glass.

"How are you?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm just fine," Mary said, standing up quickly. The pair stood in silence, watching the crowd mingle once more. "I really don't know how to react."

"What could you possibly mean," Severus questioned, watching Mary mechanically take drags from her cigarette. "Your mother has just passed after a long battle with age and illness. You have a decent job and a...decent.. man to take care of you."

"I'm sorry?" Mary asked, finally turning to face Severus.

"Ms. Grant, not one person in that crowd is fooled, that includes me," Snape's face became stern. "Remus Lupin is your new fling, yes? Replacing one Marauder with another," he said cruelly.

Mary laughed out loud.

"That's the most foolish thing I've heard," she said after catching her breath. "Remus is a friend, a good friend. We've been friends for a long time. He's always been there," she finished, holding herself up on the tree.

"You two seem very close. Hugging and sharing a drink," Snape snapped, obviously disturbed by Mary's sudden outburst of hysteria.

"Severus Snape, you were always one to jump to conclusions," Mary smiled. She ran over to a waitress and grabbed two more drinks.

"Here," she handed him one of the drinks and raised her own glass.

"To my mother, wicked as she was at the end. To our friends, be they close or far. To a new beginning, wherever it leads. And to you, Severus Snape, always there in the background, I hope someday you find happiness and get the stick out of your arse," Mary smiled.

"And to you. Hopefully you come down from your cloud and join the rest of us on this miserable planet. Maybe you'll find happiness as well," Snape smiled, raising his glass in turn. They sipped their drinks before sharing a laugh.

Eventually Mary sighed loudly. She laid in the grass, her blonde hair laid out around her beautiful face. Severus slumped against a tree smiling as he watched Mary take small hits of her cigarette. She was exhausted. Her eyes had grown heavy. It had been a very long day. She rested her eyes for a few minutes before sitting up.

"The crowd has cleared," she commented, propping herself on her elbows and looking towards the lawn.

"Yes, they've been slowly leaving. I believe they've been looking for you," Snape agreed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me," Mary laughed. "Can we go home now?" Severus turned to look at her. Her mouth was moving without her mind's input. All she could think about was a warm bed, somewhere to rest her over worked mind. She hadn't realized her mistake, but Severus obviously had.

"I'm sorry?"

"I just want to go home," Mary yawned. "Can't we go?" Severus smiled.

"We err don't live together, Mary, but I don't know if you're fit for travel. How much have you had to drink?"

"Two glasses of wine. I'm exhausted. This is probably the longest day I've had in a long time. I just want to sleep. Could you..err..help me apparate to my mother's house? I've had a few bad experiences with apparating when ill. If not, I'm sure I can catch a muggle bus," Mary asked awkwardly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't be foolish. You'll stay in the spare room at my place," he explained.

The couple arrived at the end of a cobblestone street.

"Uhh is your mother home?" Mary asked awkwardly.

"She no longer lives here," Severus said quietly as he opened the front door. "Your mother had a small cottage near a lake that she left for my mother. Madam Malfoy's wish was that my mother leave her son to grow on his own." He motioned for Mary to enter, which she did. The front room was tidy with book shelves lining every wall from floor to ceiling.

"Is this," Mary spun around, pointing a finger as she scrunched her nose, "the only room here?"

"No," Severus said. He walked around the walls of books, opening hidden doors announcing each room. Mary nodded.

"And where's the guest room?" she asked quietly.

"Up here," he opened one of the many hidden doors. This one led to a staircase. The pair walked up the staircase and through the following hallway.

"This room right here," Severus opened a door and she walked in. "I'll be just down the hall if you err need anything," he said awkwardly as she crawled under the blankets.

Mary lay in the small bed unable to fall asleep. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was running in overdrive. Finally after hours of tossing and turning she jumped out of bed and walked down the narrow hallway. She softly knocked on Severus' door. There was no answer, so she let herself in.

Severus slept in a large bed. Mary nudged him and he grunted quietly.

"Severus," Mary whispered as she shook him a little harder. Severus sat up quickly, instantaneously grabbing his wand.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine," she said quietly. She was mildly surprised at Severus' protective manner, but it was soothing. "I just couldn't sleep," she replied foolishly as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's late," Severus said roughly, rubbing his face, his bare chest rising and falling quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset I guess," Mary shrugged.

"What would you like me to do?" He looked at her. She shrugged once more.

"Just go to sleep," he answered hoarsely. Mary took it as an invitation and crawled into the warm bed next to him. She lay there quietly hoping he would fall asleep again.

Eventually Severus' breathing deepened into sleep. Mary sat with her back against the large oak headboard. She was right to assume that he put on muscle since their last year at Hogwarts. He was lean and muscular. His hair wasn't greasy as one would assume from afar. It was silken and smooth. Shiny, not greasy. His nose was larger than average, but it suited him. His strong face was somewhat unshaven. Mary found all this rather attractive. She smiled as she watched him sleep.

"It's rather difficult to sleep with someone watching you," Severus said without opening his eyes.

"Sorry," Mary whispered, thankful for the darkness that hid the redness that rose in her cheeks.

"Tell me what's keeping you from sleep?" Severus asked as he pulled himself in a sitting position. "You were exhausted just hours ago."

"Just restless I suppose," Mary said quietly. "I can..go downstairs if you'd like. I don't mean to keep you awake."

"It's no problem. You can stay here if you'd like," Severus replied. He lit a fire under the hearth in the corner of the room without a word. "There must be something keeping you awake."

"Conflicted, I guess is the best word," Mary explained staring straight ahead.

"Why is that?" Severus asked.

"My mother is dead. I'm disgusted with myself for not being upset," Mary replied. She was unable to hold back her tears any longer. They quietly fell down her face, splashing salty water onto her hands.

Once again Severus uncomfortably rubbed Mary's back, but Mary continued to cry. He pulled her into his side and pet her hair.

"You're not a bad person, Mary. You just weren't close with your mother. No need to fret," Severus shushed her.

"I'm all alone," she continued. "I lost my mother. Remus is the only friend I have left. He's so busy, he can't just apparate every time I need to talk . The only person I can turn to is a colleague. In his bed no less!" Mary sniffed. "However awkward this may be for you, I'm grateful Albus asked you to take care of me."

Severus gently pulled Mary from his chest.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered as he wiped a large tear away from Mary's face with his thumb.

"I may be pathetic, Severus, but I'm well aware that Dumbledore asked you to keep me company," she shrugged, looking into his eyes. Severus characteristically raised his eyebrow.

"The headmaster never requested I spend time with you. I'm," Severus paused as he brushed a few stray hairs from Mary's face, "doing this on my own accord."

"Oh," was the only thing Mary could say.

"I have no qualms about being your confidant and I'm happy to do so." He whispered as he replaced her head back on his chest.

Mary lay there in silence. Her tears slowly starting to ebb away. Severus' bare chest rose and fell as he continued to play with her hair. Mary breathed in his cologne. It was intoxicating. The scent, along with Severus playing with her hair, was strangely relaxing.

"Severus," Mary said groggily.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Never a problem, Mary," he whispered before kissing the top of her head. Mary smiled dreamily before she fell asleep.


	16. Past Horrors and Halloween

"Good morning," Severus whispered. He sat next to Mary on the bed, rubbing her arm gently. Mary groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up and Severus handed her a cup of tea.

"What time is it?" she asked over her mug.

"Half past eight," Severus responded, taking a sip of his own coffee. "We'll have to go back to the castle soon." Mary nodded. Severus stood and silently left the room. A half hour later she sat at a small dining table in the tiny kitchen. Severus stood at the sink with his sleeves rolled past his forearms. He cleaned the mugs by hand.

"Why not use magic?" Mary asked awkwardly.

"There's no harm in putting a little elbow grease into things," Severus replied simply.

"Do you need help?" Mary asked as she stood to help him.

"No need. I'm fine," Severus said. But Mary was already next to him, rolling up her own sleeves. She made to grab the soapy rag, but stopped quickly. Severus quickly rolled down his left sleeve in an attempt to cover the faded Dark Mark on his arm.

"Some things fade slower than others," Severus said quietly as he leaned against the counter. Mary sat back down at the table and remained silent. She wasn't frightened. No, she was shocked. There had always been rumors about Severus and the Death Eaters. She took slow deep breathes and looked at Severus. He merely looked back at her, a strange sadness in his eyes. She looked at his left arm, which Severus had successfully recovered with his long black sleeve.

"May I?" She stood before asking awkwardly. She touched his sleeve awkwardly, looking into Severus' uncomfortable face. He winced, but nodded his consent. Mary slowly rolled his sleeve to his elbow. The Dark Mark glared back at her.

"Does it hurt?" Mary whispered after a long silence. She ran a nervous finger over the graying tattoo.

"Occasionally," Severus explained, running his hand through his long dark hair.

"It's faded quite a lot since...the Dark Lord fell." He sighed audibly. "I'm not proud of my past. And I hate that it will dictate my future. I..beg you not to think less of me." Mary watched him clench and re-clench his fist. Mary rolled his sleeve down once again and held his hand.

"I think... I'd rather get to know you than judge you on your past," she responded slowly, still not letting go of his hand. Severus' face softened with relief as he looked at her. She stood strong and didn't break her gaze. He put a strong hand gently on her face. He held her chin softly and pulled her face closer to his. He leaned in slowly and brought his lips to her's. She didn't reject him, but kissed him back. They stood that way, immersed in a simple kiss, for what seemed like hours. Eventually Severus pulled away to look at Mary once more.

"Thank you," he said quietly, still holding Mary's hand. Mary simply smiled without a word. The clock chimed 10, bringing them back into the real world.

"I'm afraid we have to make our way back to Hogwarts." Mary nodded once again and followed him into the cobblestone street, a smile still on her face.

Eventually everything went back to normal. Thankfully Dumbledore took the helm in Mary's classroom, so her students weren't behind. On the other hand, Severus' students were under the wings of the substitute, Professor Grubbly-Plank. Though he didn't believe it was possible, his student's performances had worsened. He piled himself under mountains of paperwork.

He was less than thankful when the end of October rolled around. The Halloween feast was the last place Severus wanted to be. His only desire was to stay in his office and finish his work, but the chance of seeing Mary, which had become a rarity, pulled him away from his desk.

Severus dare not dawn a costume. He wore his normal black robes. They billowed behind him as he quickly walked through the castle. The feast had already started when Severus walked in. Dumbledore allowed the students and professors to wear costumes this year. He watched the crowd of students as he sat in between Mary and Pomona Sprout. Professor Sprout wore a Renaissance style dress that tied up in the back. Severus found it rather unappealing, but he curtly nodded when she smiled at him.

Mary was sporting tight black pants and a black shirt. She completed her outfit with small black cat ears pinned amongst her blonde tussles.

"Very original costume, Severus," Mary smiled. The tip of her nose, which was painted pink, scrunched when she did.

"I didn't have much in my closet. Your costume is very nice as well," Severus nodded.

"I haven't seen you. How are you?" Mary asked, looking straight forward.

"Busy. My students weren't blessed with the headmaster's knowledge. I've had to reteach countless potions throughout the past few weeks. It's been..difficult," Severus explained, stealing a glance at Mary.

"You haven't been to meals," Mary said quietly.

"I've been eating in my rooms. I've been preoccupied with work," Severus replied. Mary nodded with no response. "What else does Dumbledore have planned for this evening?" He asked a little louder to both Mary and Pomona.

"Oh I believe there's a dance after the feast," Pomona smiled.

"I think there's a staff get-together afterwords as well," Mary laughed.

"You'll be staying?" Severus questioned.

"We both will, right Pomona?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it," Pomona smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Dumbledore stood.

"I hope you've all had a wonderful meal. If you would all please stand for a moment," the Headmaster spoke above the din. The students all obeyed and stood away from their house tables. Dumbledore waved his wand over his head. The long house tables disappeared and a dozen smaller tables took their place.

"I've arranged a small dance for you all this evening. Please enjoy," he old man smiled. The students cheered at their Headmaster's announcement and quickly formed groups with their friends.

The professors watched over their students. They circled the room, looking for any suspicious behavior. Mary sat on the circular table closest to the staff table. She sipped on a glass of pumpkin juice, quietly watching a younger couple dance.

The boy was tall. He had short dark hair that he'd gelled or hair-sprayed in a handsome manner. The young girl was tall on her own, but shorter than the boy she danced with. She had long blonde hair, darker than Mary's. They held each other close as they swayed back and forth. The boy made silly jokes while the girl laughed quietly. He twirled her awkwardly under his outstretched arm, making the girl's face light up with laughter.

Mary sat and watched in silence. Memories surged through her mind. Sirius' face coursed through her thoughts. Was it Sirius? She hadn't seen the boys face, only the back of his head. Mary stared intently, praying the boy would turn around. The boy moved to spin his partner once again. She was going to get a glimpse of his face. He must look like Sirius. Almost, just a few more inches and she'd finally see if the boy resembled Sirius Black. Just before the young man faced her, Severus Snape walked up to them.

"It isn't necessary to be so close when dancing," he explained through gritted teeth. The teens broke apart and scattered away from Severus. Mary craned her neck to see the boy, but it was a fruitless effort, he ran to fast to get away from Severus.

Severus quickly turned on his heel and raised an eyebrow at Mary. He walked in her direction, but stopped at what happened before him. A rather brave fifth year approached Mary. Severus smirked at her. The boy stood close to Mary.

"Professor Grant, would you err like to dance," the boy, who was dressed as a vampire, asked uncomfortably. Mary smiled as she stood.

"Of course," Mary laughed. The boy clumsily took Mary's hand. He held Mary a few inches from his body. His feet seemed heavy as he twirled Mary across the floor.

"I admire your bravery, Mister Weasley," Mary commented as she spun underneath his arm. "It takes a lot of guts to dance with a professor."

"Thank you," Bill Weasley grunted, his face shining bright red from concentration.

"How's your family? I haven't seen Molly and Arthur in so long," she smiled as she swayed back and forth with the eldest Weasley child.

"They're well. Dad's busy with work, mum with my brothers and sister," Bill answered.

"Oh a sister? So Molly finally had her daughter. How wonderful."

"Ginerva. We call her Ginny for short. She's a spitfire, though." Mary laughed as she continued her dance and conversation with Bill Weasley.

Once again Severus watched Mary dance with another from the corner. The boy was a clumsy fool. He wanted more than anything to dance with the woman once more, to be close to her. But he wouldn't be so rash in front students. Mary's dance ended with the song and Dumbledore stood once again with a smile plastered on his face.

"So ends the evening. Please return to your dormitories and rest well," the Headmaster said with a smile on his face. The students filed out of the Great Hall while the professors headed to the small keeping room in the opposite direction.

Mary sat on a red couch near the fire place. The other professors stood around making light conversation. They all sipped on glasses of mead, merrily conversing with one another.

"Well Argus I happen to believe all of our female staff members are well accomplished," Minerva said, apparently louder than she intended. The rest of the staff turned to watch their exchange. Filch shook his head angrily.

"It takes a lot for me to consider a woman accomplished. They should be well put together, intelligent, and most of all they should accept their role in life and become a mother." He explained quietly.

"That's just foolish, Argus," Charity Burbage said angrily. "A woman can be accomplished without being "put together", let alone the fact whether she chooses to be a mother."

"What do you all think then, gentlemen," Pomona Sprout asked around the room. She pointed to each man around her. They all grumbled a response until Severus stood.

"Though I feel motherhood isn't a necessity to make a woman feel accomplished, I think it takes a bit more of the female staff to find themselves equals. Yes, they should be put together. They should also be intelligent, nurturing, and above all else, well read," he explained with a slight air of superiority.

Mary couldn't help herself. She snorted with laughter before setting down her glass.

"Do you know many accomplished women, Severus? If so, I'm shocked. I myself don't feel I'm intelligent enough to be amongst such wonderful women. I'm unsure if I'm nurturing. Am I not accomplished then? This is a foolish conversation, though I'm glad to know where so many of my..colleagues," she paused while her gaze lingered on Filch, "stand on such a matter. I'll hold my breath while I await your judgments," she finished sarcastically. She walked out of the room with her nose held in the air.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched Mary leave the room. He made to follow her. Perhaps she would like continue their discussion or maybe finish where they'd left off at Spinner's End. He squared his shoulders and began to walk towards the door, but a soft hand on his forearm stopped him. He heaved a deep breathe before turning to face his capture.

"Charity," he exhaled rubbing his hand over his face. "How are you?" he asked offhandedly.

"I'm great," Charity giggled. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you," Severus said curtly.

"That's great. Come on, sit down, we haven't spoken in so long," Charity spat out quickly. Severus reluctantly followed Charity to an empty table. He continued on polite conversation. Charity laughed and rubbed his hands at every response he made.

A couple hours later the group of Professors left the room as quietly as possible. Severus and Dumbledore took up the rear once again.

"It's seems you had more than you planned," Dumbledore giggled at Severus.

"'Tis the season," Severus explained quietly. "I'll be fine, headmaster." He took deep breaths as his thoughts wandered back to Mary. He smiled to himself, but regained his composure when Charity slipped up the stairway.

"Watch yourself, Professor Burbage," he whispered, quickly catching him.

"Oh Severus thank you," Charity beamed. The group silently walked into the entrance hall. Taking a leaf out of Mary's book, Charity held a finger to her lips, absentmindedly looking at the multiple staircases. Finally Severus glided by.

"Severus, do you by chance know where my room is?" she whispered to him, hoping he would come to her aid. And he did.

"This way, Charity," Severus pointed down a hallway that lead to her quarters. Charity followed, hoping Severus would lift her off her feet like Remus did for Mary. She dramatically slipped onto the floor.

"Oh dear me,' Charity giggled. Playing the over-intoxicated girl was easier than she thought. Severus helped her to her feet once again and put a strong hand on the small of her back.

"Come now, we're almost there," Severus motioned to the door at the end of a hallway. Charity smiled as they finally reached it.

"Have a good night, Charity," he whispered turning to leave once more.

"Severus wait," she grabbed his arm again and turned him around. He looked at her glazed eyes. She ran a hand over his face. She kissed him slowly.

"You could stay here, you know," she opened the door still holding his arm. She kissed him once more.

"No I can't," Severus said, pulling his face away from the woman.

"Why ever not?" Charity begged.

"I don't have any feelings towards you Charity. I'm sorry," Severus explained.

"There doesn't have to be any feelings," Charity retorted, rubbing Severus' strong upper arm. "Just come in for a night cap." Severus looked down the hallway then back to Charity's room. His drunken mind thought only of a place to lay down. He grabbed the door from Charity and ushered her in.

"Sit. Please sit," Charity giggled. She clumsily poured two glasses of wine as Severus took a seat on a small floral sofa. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Charity's perfume along with the revolting pink floral wall paper was making him nauseous. He took the glass of wine Charity offered him and nodded. Charity sat next to him on the small couch.

"Your hair is getting long," Charity giggled again. She twirled a dark strand with her finger. Severus nodded uncomfortably.

"Yes. I suppose it does need a cut. How...are your uhm..classes?" Severus asked. Conversation with Charity didn't come as easily to him as it did with Mary.

"They're going well. My students seem to take to the subject well. Though I suppose it's because it's a voluntary class," Charity laughed. "I wonder how you manage. The first year students must be so difficult for you to handle," she gushed.

"It can be. It takes a lot of patience and a firm hand," Severus answered. Before he could continue, Charity jumped on his lap. Her lips clumsily found Severus neck as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"What..what are you doing," Severus whispered, pushing her away. He quickly buttoned up his shirt as he stood. "I can't do this Charity. Not with a clear conscience," he tried to let her down lightly. He turned to walk away.

"There's someone else. I know there is," Charity spoke to his back. "At least tell me who it is."

"I'm sure you already know, Charity. You're an intelligent woman," Severus said not turning around. Charity nodded silently

"I see the way you look at her, you know. All of us do. She's a beautiful woman. She's strong, probably the only woman in the world who would stand up to you if she saw fit. You'll be a perfect match. But she's loved before and from what I understand they were to be wed. You can only hope she'll put that aside. Second best, Severus." With that Severus snapped the door shut.

Her words stung Severus as he stalked back to his quarters. Would Mary put her old life aside? Did she even know? He could only hope the Christmas holidays would allow him time to brood over his feelings for Mary.

_AN: Thanks so much for everyone who chose to follow or favorite my story. It's awesome! It's full steam ahead, as I've already written quite a few chapters in advance. Stop by and leave a review. They're always so nice to read!_


	17. Preparing for Holiday

Months flew by. Mary was buried in mountains of paperwork. She sat at her desk and sipped on a glass of red wine as she read through mounds of ungraded essays. Her only sliver of sanity was the thought of the upcoming Christmas holidays. Dumbledore was allowing her to leave Hogwarts for the break. She excitedly jotted a letter to Remus a few weeks prior, hoping he'd be able to accommodate her; that she wouldn't have to spend the entire break alone at her mother's house.

Snow had been falling outside since lunch. It was piling up on the sill of Mary's window. She took a break from her mountain of unfinished work to watch it fall. She looked outside over the grounds lost in thought. Eventually she noticed two owls flying toward her window. She quickly opened it and let them in.

The first owl was a handsome tawny. It held out it's leg. Mary removed the elegantly wrapped invitation. The envelop was a deep green emblazoned with a large cursive M. She set it aside to tend to the second bird.

It was rather shabby compared to the first, but held out it's leg just the same. She untied the letter and the bird flew away as well. Mary immediately recognized the scrawl on the second letter and tore it open.

_Mary,_

_I'd love to see you over your break. I have a new place. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron on the 19th._

_All My Love,_

_Remus_

Mary smiled as she reread Remus' letter. She hadn't seen him since early October. It was long overdue. She was ecstatic that he'd finally gotten out of their old apartment. She was excited to see him. It was already the 15th.

She refolded Remus' letter and took a sip of her wine. She opened the green envelope quickly as well. It was an invitation as she'd expected. The crisp white paper was covered in formal cursive writing. A large green crest was stamped in the right hand corner. A snake coiled around a large M.

_The Honor of Your Presence is Requested_

_Please join us at_

_**The Annual Malfoy New Year's Ever Ball**_

_Wednesday December 31st_

_9:00 PM to 3 AM_

_The Malfoy Manor_

_RVSP by December 21st_

Mary figured she'd speak to Remus about New Year's and his plans before responding. She refolded the letter and placed it on her desk.

The week flew by and before Mary knew it it was already Friday. The students who were heading home for the Holidays congregated in the Entrance Hall. They hugged their friends and said their goodbyes before trudging out into the knee deep snow.

Mary lingered in the hall with the other professors.

"Are you excited for your vacation, Mary?" Charity asked.

"Very," Mary smiled. "I'm ready for a break."

"Where will you be staying?" Minerva chimed in.

"With Remus. Remus Lupin. I'm staying at his place."

"Yes I remember him. He's an excellent man," Minerva replied. Mary nodded as she smiled. The group of professors mingled for awhile. Eventually Mary excused herself. She walked through the drafty corridors to her rooms. She stopped at the end of the seventh floor corridor when she saw him.

Severus stood by her door. He was dressed casually in black slacks and a grey dress shirt.

"Severus. What are you doing here?" Mary asked as she walked down the hall.

"I wanted to say goodbye. The headmaster mentioned you were taking a vacation rather than staying at the castle this holiday."

"Yes. I'm going to spend some time with Remus," Mary replied.

"I see. That...should be fun," Severus said uncomfortably.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it." Severus remained silent as Mary entered her rooms. He waited outside.

"You can come in," Mary laughed. Severus obliged and entered. Clothes were strewn through the room. Books scattered across the floor. Once again he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting any company. I've been trying to pack," she explained.

"Obviously. Do you need help?" Mary looked up from her trunk to look at Severus.

"I can handle it, but you're welcome to stay and keep me company." Severus nodded. He pushed a few sweaters off a corner of the couch and sat down.

"How much have you packed?" He asked. Mary looked at her trunk once again before responding.

"I have one sweater and some pajamas," she laughed.

"You'll be gone for 13 days," Severus counted on his fingers.

"Right 13 tops, we'll say 8 pairs of pants, 13 pairs of panties and maybe 6 bras," Mary said more to herself than Severus.

"And a ball gown and jewelry to match," Severus said as he watched Mary pace around the room.

"For?"

"Well New Year's Eve. Lucius is have another get together. I assumed you were invited."

"Yes. I did get an invite, but I don't know if I'm going yet," Mary explained. "Besides I don't have a gown suitable enough for a Malfoy event. I'll have to go shopping some time over vacation." She walked across the room towards Severus. A small yellow date book sat on the coffee table. Mary opened it. Saturday December 27th, _dress shopping. _

After jotting a few notes in her book Mary went back to packing.

"Do you think this top is ugly?" she asked, holding up a purple shirt.

"I have no opinion either way, I suppose," Severus said quietly, looking up from the book he'd been reading.

"Come off it. You must feel something towards it. Wait, hold on a second," she ran back into her bedroom. "How 'bout now?" she asked. She'd put the purple top on.

"Yes. It looks better on," Severus nodded. This was turning out to be more interesting than he'd planned. Mary threw it in her trunk before pulling out another.

"Is this alright?" Severus ran a strong hand through his hair before looking at the blue dress Mary held up.

"It's alright," he said.

"This would get done a lot faster if you could form an opinion easier," Mary complained. "What do you think now?"

"Yes." The process went on for quite sometime. Severus would look at something on a hanger and act unbiased. This would force Mary to try it on and show it to him. He would then approve of it.

"Ugh finally. That's that," Mary huffed as she sat on her trunk to latch it shut.

"Pity. I thought you were going to show off the panty options," Severus sighed with a smile.

"Severus!" Mary blushed.

"I was only kidding," he explained, turning his face to his book once more.

"I should really get going," Mary explained as she lugged her trunk, makeup bag, pillow and work bag out of her room. Severus tossed his book onto the couch and grabbed Mary's trunk.

"I'll walk you down," he said simply. They walked down in silence both stopping at the large front door.

"Thank you," Mary said as she took her trunk from him. "Well I'm off. Have a nice holiday, Severus." She put her bags down and gave him a hug. He returned it, holding her tight.

"Happy Christmas, Mary," he smiled as he let her go. Mary smiled and braced herself before walking out into the snow. She trudged through the heaps of fluffy white snow, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Mary, wait." She could barely hear the yells over the wind. She turned around and saw Severus following her tracks through the snow.

"I just wanted to tell you Happy New Year. There may not be another chance for me to say it," Severus explained, hugging himself for warmth.

"Happy New Year, Severus," Mary smiled while trying to hold her skirt and hair from blowing in the wind. "But it's freezing and I wouldn't want you to get sick before break." Mary turned to leave, but Severus grabbed her shoulder. He held her to him once more.

"Safe travels," he said. "You'll be missed." He quickly kissed her forehead before braving the wind and turning around.

_AN: Short chapter. It happens, sorry. I may post another chapter within the next few days. Big super giant cyber hug to everyone who favorited my story. And a special super gigantic massive super hug to those who review! _


	18. A lot Like Pride and Prejudice

Remus stood in The Leaky Cauldron with his arms opened wide. Mary dropped her bags on the floor and ran into his outstretched arms. Her hair and robes were wet from snow, but Remus didn't flinch.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Mary squealed as Remus spun her in the air.

"And I you," he laughed. "You're looking beautiful," he continued as he put her back on her feet. "Do you wanna grab dinner before we head home?"

"Yes of course," Mary replied, unable to take the smile off her face. They stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for hours. They barely ate as they had so much to talk about. Eventually they braved the wind and winter weather to apparate to Remus' new apartment.

Remus' new home wasn't much bigger than the apartment he and Mary once shared, but it was far nicer. The walls weren't chipping. Instead they were covered in a handsome red wallpaper. The floors weren't dusty, nor did they creak with age. Rather they were a deep cherry wood that shined as if freshly waxed. The kitchen was bigger and far neater then Remus' previous home.

Remus dragged Mary's bags into the living room. It was nicely furnished with large comfortable looking couches. A fire crackled merrily under the ornate hearth. Mary lazily plopped onto a large chair near the flames.

"This place is beautiful, Reems," Mary said as she looked around. "I see things are looking up."

"Yes. I've been able to save up some extra funds," Remus nodded. "So tell me, how has Hogwarts been treating you?"

"It's going well. The workload is enormous! It's stressful, but keeps my mind working, I suppose. And how are you?"

"I'm still very busy. I'm still working for Dumbledore. It's best I tell you now that I'm at his beckon call. There maybe a few times I have to leave you in the next few weeks," Remus explained casually. Mary raised an eyebrow as she opened her mouth to speak, but Remus raised his hand.

"It's better if you avoid questions. There's too much I'm not obliged to say. I know you don't do well with unanswered questions, so it's better we don't face that," he smiled. Mary scrunched her face, but eventually smiled. She was so relieved to be away from her mountains of work and in the company of a friend. She laid her head back on the soft chair and closed her eyes. She had a long day. Her eyes were growing heavy. She felt Remus stand up and heard him drag her bags across the floor.

"I've set up the bed room for you," Remus whispered in her ear moments later.

"No," Mary said lazily, still comprehending what he'd said. "Oh no, no, no. I'll stay on the couch."

"Nonsense. I changed the sheets and everything. Don't let my work be in vain," he chuckled quietly as he helped her to her feet. "It's right this way." He led her down a small hallway. His bedroom was nicely furnished. A large bed was positioned across from the doorway. Remus had turned the bed down. He walked Mary to it with a hand on the small of her back. He watched her crawl into the large bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"I'm glad you're here, Mary. Goodnight," he whispered quietly.

Mary slept in as late as her body would let her. She walked into the kitchen in leggings and a tee shirt. Her hair was frazzled and eyes puffy as she sat down next to Remus at the dining table.

"Morning," Remus said over the Daily Prophet.

"Hello," Mary smiled as she buttered a piece of toast.

"And how are you this morning? Well rested?"

"Yes. That bed is a huge step from the one at our old place. So what are your plans today?"

"Unfortunately Albus has me...working quite a bit. I should tell you this, but please excuse me if I tip toe around the finer points." Mary's ears perked up as Remus spoke slowly.

"I'm an undercover. Really that's all I can say on that matter. The job I do isn't really dangerous, but if I'm found out, it has potential to be so. I just want you to know...If something should happen..at least you have some idea," he explained. "Also..I've told Dumbledore to leave my possessions with you. All of mine is yours," he finished awkwardly, fanning a hand around the tiny apartment.

"Hmm..well this is a good conversation to have over breakfast, don't you think?" Mary smiled. Remus looked at her, expressionless. She put her hand on his. "From what I understand the task Dumbledore allotted to you is a difficult one. But he believes you're capable of it." Remus nodded quietly.

"And I know you are," she smiled softly. "And I'm sure I can use some of this stuff around here," she laughed, hoping to move on from the uncomfortable rest of the morning went by smoothly. Remus ran through the apartment while he got ready for work. He hopped on one foot as he tied his shoe, a small laminated badge in his mouth. He tried to speak, but was only capable of mumbling. Mary took the tag from his mouth, allowing him to speak.

"I get off of work at 7. Would you like to go out or stay in?" he asked, but Mary wasn't listening. She was looking at the badge she'd taken from Remus' lips.

"You're working at the Ministry?" Mary asked quietly as she handed Remus the badge. His name shined in gold letters underneath a rather unflattering picture of him. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hm? What division? Hit Wizard? Auror? Patrol?" Mary questioned quickly.

"Law enforcement," Remus explained slowly. He casually took his badge back and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say." Mary opened her mouth to talk once more, but thought better of it. Remus nodded knowingly.

"So dinner.." he asked, praying to change the topic once again. Mary tended to be pushy. If she wanted to know something, she'd stop at nothing. "Go out or stay in?"

"Hmmm both?" Mary asked distractedly. "We'll figure it out when you get here. 7?"

"Yes. I have to go. I can't be late," Remus said as he buttoned up his jacket. He gave Mary a quick hug.

"Be safe, Remus," Mary smiled. She watched him walk out the front door. Her mind racing with unanswered questions.

Mary spent the rest of the day fumbling around Remus' apartment. She'd tidied up a bit. Even starting to decorate the living room for Christmas.

At 7:05 Remus walked through the door. He dropped his briefcase and took off his shoes.

"Busy day at the Ministry?" Mary asked from the couch.

"Please don't interrogate me right now. I've had a long day," Remus sighed. Mary folded her arms and scrunched her face, quietly admitting defeat. "What do you think of take out or something? I'm not in the mood to be around the general population tonight."

"But I obviously got ready for the evening," Mary joked. She pointed to herself sarcastically. She wore a plain black shirt and sweatpants, her hair tied back in a braid. Remus smiled as he sat down.

"I'll go to the little Italian place. It's just down the road. What'll you have?" Remus asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hmm..I suppose Alfredo will do." Remus was back shortly after. He shook snow out of his hair and handed Mary her styrafoam container of pasta.

"I bought a bottle of wine as well. Care for some?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." She heard Remus pop the cork from the bottle and walk into the room. They ate quietly. Mary could tell Remus was bogged down with something, but saw it better not to ask him. A few glasses of wine later and she couldn't stop talking.

"The professors at Hogwarts are amazing people, Remus. You should really pop in there more often. I have a feeling you'd like Charity if you spent more time with her," she was babbling, but couldn't stop. It felt good just to have someone to talk to. "Though I suppose she's stuck on Severus. He's a very different person than from what I remember. Definitely on a higher intelligence level than the rest of us. I'd say he's comparable to Dumbledore himself. Perhaps not in social ability. But in knowledge I'm sure. He's a lot like Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy? The character from that Jane Austen book? What was it," Remus mumbled. He was making a great attempt to follow along with the conversation, but his exhaustion and Mary's rambling were hard to follow.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, Remus. He's quiet like Darcy, ya know? He only says something when it's worth saying. He's trying to teach me to brew the Wolfsbane for you, but I'm obviously a charity case. I mean, I'm dismal at potions and it is rather difficult to concoct. He's not as harsh with me as he is with the students. Probably cause I'm his colleague. He almost seems caring sometimes," Mary trailed off. She traced her lower lip with his forefinger, lost in thought.

"Yes. Well I think I've had enough talk of Severus Snape for the evening. I'm afraid I'll have to call it a night," Remus said shortly. "Up you get. Time for bed," he said, pushing the air in front of him, making to push her into the room. Mary got up uncomfortably and slowly walked into the room.

"Good night then, Remus," she said quietly. She curled into the large bed with her mind racing with thoughts of Severus Snape.

_AN:: Couldn't help throwing Pride and Prejudice in there. Mr. Darcy is another one of my literary loves. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. It really is the best love story ever told. Anyway, enough on my silly P&P rant. Short little chapter, I hope you enjoyed you! Thanks again for "favoriting" my work also thanks in advanced for the reviews. ;)_


	19. Snowy Days and Shopping

The week went by faster than any Mary had had at Hogwarts. Before she knew it, it was Christmas morning. She and Remus sat in the comfortable living room around a small tree Mary had set up in the corner. Mary sipped on a cup of tea as she watched Remus opening a gift.

It was nicely wrapped in silver paper. He untied the gold ribbon that was wrapped around it. Inside the neat little box was a new watch along with a note.

"Oooh who's that from," Mary asked excitedly. She watched Remus look at the watch and read the note.

"The Ministry. _We thank you for your dedication throughout the year. Merry Christmas. Sincerely, Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic,_" he read allowed.

"Very nice. I wonder if one of these packages is from Hogwarts," Mary laughed. Remus put his watch on and handed Mary one of the wrapped gifts.

"Oh for me? Who is this one from?" Mary asked excitedly.

"No tag. Open it and find out," Remus replied happily. Mary ripped the purple paper quickly. The Hogwarts crest was printed on the top of the white box.

"Dumbledore! It's from Hogwarts," Mary smiled. The box contained a new eagle feather quill as well as a small gold bracelet. The crest of Hogwarts also engraved on it.

"Very nice. I wonder if Flitwick will wear his," Remus laughed as he fastened the jewelry around Mary's wrist. Mary laughed as she inspected it.

"There's another gift with purple wrapping. It's for you," she handed him the box and watched Remus unwrap his second gift.

"Dumbledore again," Remus said. It was a new traveling cloak. "It's nice. I've needed a new one for awhile now. I've out worn mine."

"Well this one is from me," Mary smiled as she handed him a green package. Remus opened it and smiled. It was a framed photograph. One side held a picture of James, Sirius and Remus when they were young, the other held a picture of them at the party Mary had had to announce her pregnancy.

"It's great, Mary. Where did you find these?" Remus smiled, looking up from the pictures.

"I dug through some boxes awhile ago. I thought you could put them on your desk at the Ministry."

"Yes I will. Thank you. I've also gotten you something." He handed her a small box wrapped in gold. Inside was a fine silver chain, a small heart pendant hung around it.

"I remember this," Mary smiled. The tiny heart glowed for a moment before changing to a deep red to match her shirt.

"I found it in a drawer when I moved out of the old apartment. Sirius, James and I pooled our money together in fifth year, remember? I must admit, it's pretty impressive that the charm still works. I truly outdid myself," Remus smiled. Mary didn't need a reminder. She remembered that Christmas well. A few tears fell down her face as she held the tiny charm in her hand.

"Thank you, Remus," She smiled through her tears.

"There's more." He pointed back to the box. Underneath some tissue paper was a silver ring. The single diamond, which was embedded in the band, sparkled happily. Mary broke down as she looked at the ring.

"Merlin Remus. Was this in the drawer as well. I'd forgotten where I put it. It's as beautiful as the first time I saw it." It was her engagement ring. She'd never forget what it looked like. Simple and beautiful.

"You don't have to wear it. I thought it'd be good for you to have it," Remus explained, placing a rough hand on her's. She looped it around the chain with the heart pendant and curled up on Remus' lap, unable to stop her tears from falling. Remus rocked her back and forth for quite awhile. Eventually her crying subsided and she stood up.

"Thank you Remus." He nodded quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Not to be a downer, but I have to talk to you about something. Dumbledore has asked me to investigate some leads he has. I'm to leave tomorrow, probably not to return until the first of the year."

"Albania?" Mary asked quietly.

"How..how did you know?" Remus answered, shocked.

"You may have forgotten, but I'm rather clever," Mary said, touching the tip of her nose and winking. "Actually I found a book in your bedside table, _Learning Albanian_. I figured you'd be going eventually."

"Not necessarily clever then, just a snoop," Remus said quietly, though he smiled.

"It can't wait until I go back to the school?" Mary asked as she pouted.

"Unfortunately, time is of the essence. I must go. But you're more than welcome to stay here until you have to return," he explained, handing her a key to the front door. "I must insist that we go out for the day, though. I don't know when we'll see each other again, so we'll have to make the best of today." Mary nodded as she stood.

An hour or so later Remus and Mary were walking through Diagon Alley. Remus treated her to an early dinner. They sat in deep conversation for hours until snow started to swirl outside the window.

"We'd best be off. I have an early morning tomorrow," Remus explained as he paid the bill. Mary nodded once again and followed him outside.

Remus dragged his bags to the door.

"I'll leave early tomorrow, so I'll say my goodbye now," he said quietly. He hugged Mary, who stood still in her pajamas. "I'm always available through owl if you need anything at all," He said in her ear.

"You'll send me a letter when you get there? I need to know you're alright," Mary said through tears.

"Of course. Go to sleep now. I'll see you as soon as I get back." He pushed her towards the bedroom and ran a hand through his hair.

"Be safe, Remus," She said from the bedroom door. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Mary walked around Remus' apartment the next day. She put everything back in it's proper place. It was quiet and lonely without Remus there, but she was forced to stay inside. The snow hadn't stopped falling since the night before. The inches piled into feet. She had no desire to trudge through the snow just for something to do. She sat immersed in a book until a tap on the window dragged her from her thoughts.

"Hello," Mary said to the handsome owl as she let it in the window. She untied the note.

_Professor Grant, _

_We have yet to receive your RSVP to our New Year's Eve gala. Please send your response with our owl. We eagerly await your response and hope to see you Wednesday evening._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

Mary sighed loudly. She had completely forgotten about Lucius' party. She thought about it for a few moments. Unable to think of anything else for her to do and not wanting to bring the new year in alone, Mary wrote a response to the letter.

_Cousins Lucius and Narcissa,_

_I will be attending your get-together on Wednesday._

_Sorry about the late response,_

_Professor Mary Grant_

She tied her letter on the owl's leg and watched him fly back into the snow storm. She prayed the snow would stop before tomorrow morning, as she had to buy a gown for the event. Mary sat next to the fire for the rest of the day, quietly continuing to read her book.

Thankfully the snow had stopped sometime during the night. Mary popped into Diagon Alley, quickly running into Madam Malkin's shop.

"Hello dear. What can we do for you," the middle aged witch asked kindly.

"I'm going to a New Year's Eve ball and I need a gown," Mary smiled as she looked around the shop.

"Excellent. We've just received a brand new shipment. But I must ask, what ball are you attending? Some of the hosts have lists. They don't want anyone to wear the same dress, you know!" The woman smiled.

"Typical," Mary whispered.

"What was that, dear?"

"Oh I was just saying how embarrassing that would be," Mary laughed.

"And you're attending..."

"Oh yes. I'm going to the Malfoy's," Mary said quietly.

"Oh you lucky woman. I'm sure that will be an extravagant event! They do have a list," the kind woman explained as she looked at a small piece of paper. "How 'bout we look at a few dresses. If you choose a reserved dress, we'll have to find you a similar one." Mary nodded and followed the witch into a small corner of the store. It was full of elegant dresses.

"It's easier if you choose a color first. You look like a Summer, but the winter doesn't really suit pastels or light colors. We don't want you to get lost in the snow," Madam Malkin joked.

"I love red, but I've been forced into green before. I must admit I look alright in it," Mary explained. "I've already worn emerald to one of the Malfoy's events."

"That's fine dear. A lot of the green dresses on my list are already spoken for anyway," she smiled. "How 'bout we try grey. It's close to a pastel to match your summer pallet and it suits the season," Madam Malkin explained, sensing Mary beginning to be overwhelmed.

"Sounds good to me," Mary whispered. The older witch handed Mary a long and simple gown. Mary quickly tried it on before standing on a platform. She was surrounded by mirrors. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but Mary eventually felt comfortable. Madam Malkin was a kind woman. She offered words of encouragement even if a dress wasn't all too flattering.

"Hmm this one does look lovely on your figure. Though it may be a little too simple for a Malfoy event. Here try this one," she handed Mary another grey dress, this one a little darker in color. It was covered in bronze and silver beading. The older woman zipped it up carefully.

"Oh I don't know about this one," Mary said, looking at her back over her shoulder. "It's rather heavy."

"Yes. I suppose there will be dancing anyway. Movement is key," Madam Malkin said quietly as she sorted dresses on the rack. "This one is perfect." She held up another grey dress. This one far darker than the others, almost charcoal. It wasn't a silken gown like the first, nor a heavily beaded one like the second. It was a ball gown, layers of tulle were covered by a satin skirt that was gathered randomly throughout. The top of the dress tied up the back like a corset, tight on her thin stomach. It was adorned with small silver and green beads sewn onto it. They sparkled as Mary spun on the platform.

"Yes. This will do," Mary smiled, looking at Madam Malkin through the mirror.

"Wonderful. We'll bag it up. What are you doing with your hair and jewelry?"

"I guess I haven't really thought that far ahead," Mary shrugged.

"We have quite a bit in the front of the store, if you'd like to take a look," Madam Malkin pointed.

Mary perused the jewelry and hair pieces. She really hadn't put any thought into anything at all. Eventually, she settled on a small hair clip with similar stones to the dress. The jewelry was another matter.

The counter was full of different necklaces and bracelets. Far too many to choose from. Mary leaned over the counter, closely looking at the huge assortment.

"What are you shopping for?" A quiet voice whispered in her ear. Mary jumped before turning around.

"You know, it's not out of fashion to state your presence, Severus. It's far better than sneaking up on people," she said as she smiled. "I've just bought a dress for the my beloved cousin's party. I honestly don't know what jewelry to wear with it. Plus the dress is going to cost me an arm and a leg. Professor's salary, ya know? I don't want to over spend," she continued, blushing.

"I see. What does your dress look like? Or is that bad luck?" Severus questioned as he looked at the necklaces over Mary's shoulder.

"I think that only applies to a wedding dress, Severus," she laughed in response. "It's that one over there." She pointed to the grey dress that hung behind the register.

"It's very nice. I'm sure it will look lovely on you," Severus said quietly. He held one hand on his chin as he studied the counter of jewelry. "How about this one? " He pointed to a simple silver chain with a single emerald hanging from it.

"I'm sure that would look great, but it's rather pricey. Professor's salary, remember?" Mary said looking at the necklace Severus had pointed to.

"Miss," Severus addressed Madam Malkin, who stood across the room. "We'd like this necklace." He pointed to the emerald.

"Severus what are you doing? I told you I couldn't afford it," Mary whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Nonsense. You're not paying for it anyway. We'll call it a late Christmas present," Severus replied. He took the necklace from the kind witch and nodded curtly. Mary opened her mouth to debate, but Severus quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to argue with me about everything, you know," Severus said. His dark eyes gazing into her blue ones. Mary nodded silently, though she found it took all her effort to do so. "Here then," Severus said awkwardly as he handed her the small velvet box.

"Thank you," Mary whispered. She quickly paid for her dress and walked out of the shop. Severus followed her out the door. "I should probably be off," she explained, still slightly uncomfortable that she allowed Severus to buy her such an extravagant gift.

"I hate to hold you up any longer, but I have to ask you something," Severus said. His usually pale face was slightly red with cold and snow stuck in his long dark hair. "I was hoping to accompany you to the Malfoy's ball. Is that acceptable to you?"

Mary's eyes widen with shock once more. "Y-yes that would be fine," she said awkwardly, though she smiled. Severus returned a smile and nodded.

"Excellent. It's a date then," he said, trying to sound more casual than he felt inside. He nodded once more and turned to leave.

The pair parted ways. Severus shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. _It's a date then_. Really? How cliché. He wished a more causal manner came easier to him. In any other situation, his formality usually benefited him, but asking Mary Grant on a date wasn't one of them. Thankfully she didn't seem to think he was acting like a hormonal sixth year student, and if she did, she didn't judge him for it. On the bright side, she actually agreed.

Mary spent the rest of the week immersed in several books. She'd drawn up lesson plans for the next couple month's classes, as well as multiple difficult projects for her students to work on. Before she knew it, it was Wednesday the 31st. She quickly prepared for the Malfoy's party. She clipped her long blonde hair to one side with the jeweled hair piece she bought the week before at Madam Malkin's, it hung over her shoulder in long curls. The emerald necklace sat amongst a sea of snow colored skin. She finished her ensemble off with strappy heeled pumps. Happy with her appearance, Mary sat at the kitchen table. She lit a cigarette quietly, hoping to calm the confusing nerves that flowed through her body.

A knock came from the door at precisely 7:45. Mary jumped up to answer it. Remembering Remus' constant demands of caution, Mary peered through the eye hole.

Severus stood in the door frame. His long black hair was tied back with a ribbon. It appeared he matched the ribbon to his tie which expertly coordinated with Mary's charcoal dress. He wore elegant black dress robes. They were crisp and sat neatly on his body. Mary watched him nervously straighten his tie and run a wavering hand through his long dark hair. She smiled before opening the door.

"Hello Severus," she said quietly, not removing the smile from her face. "I see you've found Remus' place alright."

Severus walked into the small living room. He fought hard to keep his face his normal impassive look while his mind shuffled for a compliment that would best express the beauty in front of him.

"Severus? Are you alright?...Severus?" Mary stood with her hand on the door and an eyebrow arching up her forehead. She sarcastically waved a thin hand in front of his face. He cleared his throat and uncomfortably fixed his tie before answering.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry," he replied flatly. "You look stunning," he continued, nodding to her. _Stunning, really?_ That's the best he could think of? _Pathetic,_ he thought to himself. She smiled anyway, a small blush crept up to her cheeks. Her innocent smile made him feel weak at the knees.

"Thank you, Severus. You clean up nice yourself," she replied. "So are we ready to go? I'm upset you didn't comment on my promptness this time around!" Mary joked, sticking her lower lip out in a mock pout.

"Shortly, but there's one more thing I need to discuss before we depart," he explained quietly as he looked deeply into Mary's sapphire-blue eyes. He was impressed beyond compare as she held the gaze, her eyes unblinking. She was a strong woman. He admired that momentarily, before continuing on. "You understand we're going to another Malfoy event. This one isn't a family gathering to celebrate the birthday of a beloved elder, but more of a social gathering. An occasion such as this will be far different from last event we attended. People from all parts of our world will be in attendance. Lucius' fellow board members, political friends, and others of the like, but it will also include people Lucius has known for years. People like Yaxley. People who followed the Dark Lord alongside Lucius," Severus explained. "These people won't appreciate your friendship with Remus Lupin, a known werewolf and member of the Order."

"If you're suggesting I deny my friendship with Remus, you're a fool. I won't," Mary cut him off quickly.

"I think it's best," Severus retorted through his teeth as his anger rose. Her loyalty to that mutt was incredibly infuriating. He took a deep breath in hope of deflating his rage. It seemed to work. He quickly grabbed her soft hand in his calloused one. Once again his black eyes bore into her's. "Please. Its for your own safety. The people we may encounter tonight are bigots. They won't be as accepting of your choice of friends as Dumbledore or myself." Mary never broke Severus gaze as she listened to his logic. She studied him for a few moments, before silently nodding.

"It was my hope not to talk to many people this evening anyway," Mary said, obviously not wanting to admit defeat.

"Thank you," Severus said earnestly, finally taking his hand from Mary's. "Shall we?" He held out his elbow for Mary. After taking several breathes of air to calm her anger, she looped her thin pale arm through his offered one.

_AN:: How about a review? Thanks :D_


	20. Return to Malfoy Manor

Mary and Severus appeared in front of Malfoy Manor moments later. The snow covered trees sparkled with tiny fairy lights and the windows of the massive home were lit with candles. Severus held Mary's arm in his as they walked through the massive iron gate, that opened on its own accord. Thankfully, Lucius wasn't standing at the top of the marble stairs like before. They were able to slip into the house without having to face the master of the household just yet. The expansive ballroom with brimming with dancing couples. Many more people stood around the floor eating hors d'erves and making small talk. Mary scanned the crowd for any inviting face, but found none. She took one more deep breathe before she and Severus walked into the group of people.

Mary watched as Severus made another scan of the room. "It's probably best we find Lucius now. To make our presence known," Severus said over the music.

"And to get it over with," Mary joked in return. The paired walked through the celebrating attendees. Finally they found Lucius. He was standing amongst a group of important looking wizards, swirling a glass of expensive brandy in his hand. Mary watched him excuse himself. He walked over towards her and Severus with a smile plastered across his face.

"Severus! I'm so glad you've come, old friend," Lucius exclaimed, the stupid smile still sitting on his angular face.

"Yes Lucius, it's a pleasure to be here," Severus replied with a curt nod.

"Who is this you've brought with you," Lucius continued, as he peered around Severus' broad shoulders. "It can't be," he yelled, rubbing his eyes like a shocked child. "Is-is that you, cousin? Be still my heart," he continued with his foolish charade, fanning himself with his free hand. "You're absolutely drop dead gorgeous!" he yelled, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm overjoyed that you've decided to grace my humble home with your overpowering beauty," he smiled once more. Severus watched Lucius' free hand, ready to pounce if it strayed any further down Mary's back. Thankfully Lucius found an opportunity to talk about his favorite thing, himself. He turned to Severus and threw an arm over his shoulder. The potions master was taller than Lucius, the uneveness made Lucius stumble slightly, but he caught himself, swinging his long blonde hair over his shoulder. "My my, Professor Snape, you bagged her quickly, didn't you? I've always prided myself on being an excellent match maker."

"It's more of a casual thing, Lucius," Mary replied politely. Lucius winked slyly, still not wiping the foolish grin from his face. Lucius gave a very over exaggerated wink in Severus' direction, before bowing to Mary. Mary watched him go, her upper lip curled in obvious disgust. Rather than following Mary's gaze, Severus looked her. She was radiant. He wanted to spend the entire evening in her presence, hopefully away from everyone else, more specifically, Lucius Malfoy.

"Shall we dance?" He asked quietly in her ear, motioning to the floor overflowing with people.

"To be honest I'd really prefer some fresh air, maybe a cigarette. You know, get rid of the vomit taste in my mouth. If you'll allow it," Mary said, not taking her eyes off the dance floor. She seemed almost defeated. Severus had no idea why her mood had changed, nor how to question her about it. Instead he pushed the small of her back, directing her towards the balcony. Mary breathed in the cold air and repressed a shiver. She dug in her small handbag and lit a cigarette. "Apologies," she said with the cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Just because I don't approve of your choice to smoke those disgusting things, doesn't mean you're not allowed to," Severus explained.

"Oh you're just a big softy under that hardened exterior, aren't you, Mr. Snape," Mary laughed at her own joke. "But honestly, it's good you're willing to meet a woman halfway. It's a quality many woman look for in a man."

"It's unfortunate I barely let myself go in front of people then, isn't it?" Severus replied, looking out over Lucius' massive property.

"You'll learn," Mary nodded, rubbing the end of her cigarette out with her heel. They stood in silence for a moment before it was broken by someone clearing their throat.

"Severus Snape, it has been quite avhile, has it not," a deep female voice questioned. A woman stood in the doorway, her arm held over her head, resting on the door frame. Her long dark hair spilled over a slinky gold dress that perfectly complimented her olive skin. Severus quickly covered his shock with a curt nod.

"Ivana. What are you doing here?"

"Cissy invited me, of course. Who is your friend?" the woman's deep brown eyes quickly motioned from Severus' face into Mary's direction. Mary stood still, quietly looking from Severus' face to the beautiful woman.

"I'm Professor Mary Grant. Who are you," Mary asked, holding out a thin hand to shake the other woman's. Ivana quickly clasped her hand around Mary's, only long enough to make contact. She pulled it away quicker than necessary, as if revolted she had to do so.

"Ivana Romanski. I'm sure you have heard of me. My father is the head of the board of magical education in Romania. He's very influential vhen it comes to important decisions vithin the valls of Durmstrang."

"Oh no, sounds riveting, but your name has never come to my attention," Mary smiled sweetly. "but its truly a pleasure, Mrs. Romanovski." Severus coughed to cover his laughter.

"It's Romanski. And please, Miss, not Mrs, thank you. I see Hogvarts has lowered it's standards for applicants. Hm, Severus?" Mary laughed aloud, a fake laugh that barely suited her. Once again she had covered herself in her Malfoy facade, though this time Severus found it acceptable.

"Oh you silly woman. At least I can fend for myself. You seem to spend all of your time shopping for pieces of fabric that don't fully cover your body. Good thing you have your daddy's paycheck. How do you know this one, Severus?" Mary turned to face Severus, another cigarette hanging from her lips, sass dripping from her gaze.

"We..dated for quiet sometime after Hogwarts," he whispered quietly, gulping down quite a bit of champagne.

"Oh I see," Mary's eyes never left Severus'. Moments later, a rather odd feeling came over her. Her head felt cloudy and her eyes hazy. She felt as if she'd lost control over her own thoughts.

"_Please go along with anything that happens,"_ Severus' voice echoed quietly in her head. The unsettling feeling lifted as quickly as it had come. Mary looked at Severus with clear vision once more. He nodded slightly, only so she could see.

"Severus? Severus Snape are you listening to me?" Ivana's voice rang sharply though the cold winter air.

"Sorry Ivana, what were you saying?" Severus replied curtly.

"I vas asking you about Miss Grant here. You know each other from school?"

"Yes, we attended Hogwarts together. We teach together as well."

"So you are a professor now, hm? I alvays knew you vould do something vith all your intellect. Very prestigious, Hogvarts is. How vonderful for you. And this Miss Grant, she's your girlfriend?" Ivana continued as if Mary weren't there.

"She's my fiance," Severus said confidently, snaking a strong arm around Mary's thin waist. Mary followed Severus' directions, nodding arrogantly towards Ivana. Severus reassured her by gripping her waist firmly for a moment.

Ivana raised a thinly manicured eyebrow. "I see. Congratulations, Severus. I hope this voman vill make you happy. Though rest assured, if ever you change your mind, you know vhere to find me." Mary mirrored Ivana's raised eyebrow quietly.

"Don't you fret, Ivana, darling. I'm sure I make him happy in ways you never could," Mary replied venomously, continuing to play her part. She turned her back on the dark haired woman and ran a hand through Severus' dark hair. "Isn't that right, Professor," she said loud enough for the woman to hear. Without any hesitation Mary brought her lips to Severus', embracing him in a very passionate kiss. Severus kissed her back, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Mmhm. I'm positive," he said, flashing a rare smile at Mary. Ivana hadn't moved from the door frame. Severus' arm stayed slung around Mary's waist. Mary smirked in the direction of the olive skinned woman.

"If you'll excuse us, _MISS Romanski_, my fiance and I are due for a dance. It was lovely meeting you, though," Mary dripped with sarcasm, as Severus led her back into the large ballroom.

"What the hell was all that about," Mary whispered to Severus heatedly as soon as they were out of earshot of Ivana. Severus made no immediate response, but seemed deep in thought. "Snape. Will you answer me?" Her temper was rising. How dare he put her on the spot just to save himself from that horrid woman. He finally seemed to come out of his daze and looked at Mary.

"Ivana and I were together for a few years after Hogwarts. The break up wasn't easy on her. To be frank, I couldn't stand the woman for a majority of our relationship, but Narcissa set us up. It's difficult to go against the decisions of a Malfoy, as I'm sure you know," he explained whilst he dragged Mary onto the dance floor.

"I'm not talking about your love life, Severus. How dare you assume I'd play a part in your lies! Why haven't you told me you were an occulemens?" Mary whispered quickly into his ear as they swayed back and forth.

"I guess it never came up," Severus shrugged. His eyes were still slightly glazed as he spoke to her. "Well played back there though," he said distantly, after clearing his throat.

"That kiss really...convinced Ivana."

"Well go big or go home," Mary replied hotly. They continued to dance in silence. Mary taking deep breathes, hoping her anger would ebb away. Severus doing the same, pleading with his body to extinguish the flame that had risen in his core. The song ended and the pair left the crowded dance floor.

"Thank you," Severus said uncomfortably.

"We've danced before, Severus. There's no need to thank me this time," Mary said, thankful her rage was slipping away.

"No. I mean thank you for going along with the act. It really got me out of a tight place. I couldn't bare to spend the rest of the evening with that woman," Severus explained honestly. "Care for a drink?" He changed the subject when he felt vunerable, as always.

"Oh no, but thank you. The crowd here is far too uncomfortable. I promised myself one glass when I got here and one at midnight. You never know if Yaxley is lurking around a corner," Mary explained as she looked over her shoulder. Severus nodded with a smirk.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he held a flute of champagne in his hand.

"By all means, just know I won't be overly kind if you vomit on my new shoes," Mary smiled. The hours passed quickly. Mary forced to dance with many of Severus' old acquaintances while Severus kept a close watch. Before Mary could collect herself after fumbling through an uncomfortable dance with the ever revolting Walden McNair, Severus was handing her a glass of sparkling wine.

"I told you I-" she made to argue but Severus pointed to a large ornate clock that hung on the wall, 11:58. Moments later the large crowd was counting down to the New Year.

"THREE," the crowd shouted in unison, conducted by Lucius Malfoy. "TWO!" Mary barely noticed the hand on her shoulder. "ONE!" She was gracefully spun around, face to face with Severus Snape.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd yelled joyously. Severus wrapped a careful hand within her blonde hair and placed his lips on her's. Their lips moved together in unison. That cliche feeling where the whole room disappears crashed over Severus. All he could feel was Mary's soft lips opening, allowing his tongue entry into her warm mouth. All he could smell was her sweet perfume slightly mixed with cigarette smoke, which was surprisingly comforting. All he could see were the inside of his eyelids, which he kept shut, so his moment couldn't be ruined by the others around him. And finally, perhaps best of all, all he could hear were Mary's involuntary groans of pleasure.

All too soon the moment ended, Severus felt eyes on him. He quickly pulled away, glancing around the room before turning back to Mary. A small smile sat on her flushed face. Severus repressed a smile himself before whispering to Mary.

"Happy New Year," he said over the noise, which had grown considerably louder since his lips had left Mary's. Mary nodded a response, looking into Severus' face. The first genuine smile she'd seen from him sat across it.

The pair enjoyed a few more dances before the clock struck two. Severus helped Mary with her coat before following her through the large doors. They hoped to make a quiet exit, but it was in vain. Before they even made it to the bottom step, Lucius Malfoy's voice rang through the cold night air.

"Severus! Snape ol' boy! Don't you go leaving on me without saying goodbye," Lucius slurred as he stumbled down the icy steps. "I don't know if I'll be seeing you, but that scrumptious morsel Ivana just informed me that your birthday is next week."

"That it is, Lucius," Severus nodded, watching Mary raise her eyebrow once more.

"Well happy birthday, my old friend. If you're free I'm sure I could talk to ol' Oliver down at Alice's in Knockturn," Lucius whispered, or so he assumed. Mary coughed quietly to cover her smile.

"I'll have to pass Lucius, but your offer is very," Severus paused, looking for the best description for Lucius' obscene idea.

"Thoughtful," Mary finished his sentence for him, sucking her lips to avoid laughing at the grown mens' shocked faces.

"I never thought you'd pass up a trip to Alice's, Severus, my friend," Lucius nodded, looking at Mary. "But I suppose sometimes a woman has a strong sway over a man. Once again, I must admit I'm an excellent match maker." He finished by placing a finger on his strong nose and bowing. Severus turned to Mary, quickly grabbing her arm and apparating her to Remus' apartment.

"So Alice's," Mary smiled as she stood in the doorway, looking at Severus.

"Just leave it," Severus said sternly, once again pinching the bridge of his nose, "please," he finished softer.

"Okay, okay," Mary continued to smile, holding her hands up as if to surrender.

"It's late," Severus exhaled with a nod.

"Yes we did have a long evening. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll be making my way back to Hogwarts in the afternoon. Safe travels," Mary said, peeking her face through a small crack in the door. She kicked her shoes off from behind it, shrinking by a few inches.

"Sleep well," Severus smiled kindly in return. Mary snapped the door shut. Severus lingered in the hallway for a few minutes, contemplating knocking on the door that stood in front of him. Ending his evening with Mary was harder than he thought. Eventually, he admitted defeat and with a quiet pop left the apartment.

He loosened his tie as he walked through his dim quarters back at the castle. His footsteps echoed around the stone floors. The evening had gone well. His mind lingered on the kiss he had shared with Mary. The year had started out lovely. He found himself aching for her contagious smile and laughter. Taking deep breathes he moved his way through the chilly rooms to his large bed. It seemed less inviting than it had in the past. It would be more to his taste if Mary were with him, even if he had to sleep on the couch. He realized what he wanted now and he was ready to do everything in his power to obtain it.

_AN: Ohh finally some action! Welcome to Chapter 20! yay! Please let me know what you think. Review emails make me so happy. :)_


	21. Birthday Blunders

Another week passed. Mary's classes had started up at full speed. She was finally getting back into the swing of things when she remembered Severus' birthday. She hadn't seen him since the Malfoy's New Year celebration. She missed him. She truly did enjoy his company that night and shockingly wanted to spend more time with him.

Severus was quite handsome, especially when he smiled. How had she not noticed it before? He'd grown on her. The kind of man Mary could see herself following Remus' suggestion and moving on with. This revelation hit Mary as she perused the books and quills at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop in Hogsmeade. She stood pondering in front of the more expensive quills for quite some time. Eventually she chose a new Eagle feather quill ("very rare, these ones. Imported all the way from America!") and a small black leather bound journal. Surely Severus would enjoy these, or so she hoped.

Back in her rooms, Mary dolled herself up. She curled her hair and pinned it to one side and eventually chose a rather short skirt, high pumps and a button down shirt. She chose not to button up the shirt all the way. Why not give a few hints to Severus? He was a grown up too. She made her way down to the dungeons a few hours later, the quill and journal wrapped neatly in silver paper.

As she raised her hand to knock she heard voices. Her nosiness got the better of her as she dropped her hand back to the side. She leaned her ear against the door and took a quick listen.

"Do you think me a fool, Severus Snape?" A deep voice questioned from the opposite side of the thick oak door. "That voman vasn't vearing a ring on her pretty little finger. No no. I also confronted dear Narcissa about your relationship vith the voman. She says there's nothing between you."

Mary heard Severus clear his throat as if to speak but Ivana cut him off.

"I see it vas all a trick to get me back in your life. Vell it verked, my darling. Seeing you vith that pathetic excuse for a voman made me realize I vant you back. Your plans verked, as they alvays do, you vicked vicked man," Ivana giggled. It forced bile to creep up the back of Mary's throat. She had heard enough. In a fit of rage she kicked the door open. The sight before her eyes only infuriated her more. Severus sat on the same couch where he and Mary had shared a drink only months before. Ivana, who was dressed in a skimpy skirt and a top that bared her olive skinned midrift, sat on his lap. Strands of Severus' long dark hair were twisted around her thin finger as she looked up at Mary. Two glasses of wine sat on the small side table beside the pair. Mary's mind raced with hateful words, but none reached her mouth. She stood there for what felt like an eternity. Both pairs of eyes looked at her. Tears welled up in her sapphire-blue eyes as her mouth continued to open and close like a fish out of water.

Severus sat immobile underneath Ivana's light body. His eyes were wild with confusion as he watched Mary's reaction to what she saw before her. He made to rise to comfort her the moment he saw water build up around the rim of Mary's beautiful eyes, but Ivana held him still with surprising strength.

"This isn't what it seems," he croaked through bared teeth. "Please, hear me out," he pleaded as he watched Mary approach himself and Ivana.

She'd finally been able to steel herself. She took a deep breath and walked towards the couple. Slowly she placed the present, the one she had put so much thought into, on the table next to the wine glasses.

"Have an excellent birthday, Professor Snape," Mary said groggily as she bowed her head in Ivana's direction. She turned quickly and walked to the door, her heart sinking deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach with every step. She refused to turn around as she walked through the doorway.

"I'm sure he vill, Professor Grant," Ivana dripped. Mary silently glanced over her shoulder, Ivana had began rubbing Severus' strong shoulders from behind the couch. Severus said nothing, but merely nodded. Mary snapped the door shut and once more ran through the dark dungeon hallways. Once back in her room, she jumped on her large bed and finally allowed herself to break.

She hadn't realized how much she had cared for Severus. The man she once despised had become her confidant. She cried uncontrollably for what seemed like hours until she finally fell into a restless sleep. Unbeknownst to her, Severus was having anything but a good time.

As soon as the door of his quarters snapped shut, Severus' hand grabbed Ivana's wrist tightly. The horrible woman found her opening when Severus watched Mary begin to cry. He momentarily dropped his guard and Ivana had placed Severus under the Imperius curse. His pure rage had shut her out of his mind once again.

Still grabbing her wrist Severus rose to his feet. His teeth were bared and his eyes wide with unsubsiding rage. He threw the thin woman against the cold stone floor. He watched her wipe a small trace of blood from her lip before turning on his heel. He grabbed the previously untouched wine glass and drank it in one swift movement. Then threw the glass in the general direction of Ivana, though well placed enough to not hit her, only frighten her.

"How dare you come here," he finally spoke through clenched teeth in between heaving breathes. "Do you realize what you have done? You selfish bitch. I will never want you again, that much I can guarantee. If you wish to avoid anymore harm, leave now," he commanded at the top of his voice, pointing wildly to the door.

"But Severus I miss you. I loved you. I still do. Please forgive me. I need you," Ivana begged from the floor, holding the corner of his robes like a sad puppy. Severus laughed. It was uncharacteristic, it almost sounded as if he had gone insane. He pointed at Ivana as he laughed, but then abruptly stopped.

"I can barely stand to look at you," he whispered venomously. "I feel nothing towards you. In fact, I hate to break it to you Ivana, but I'm in love with the woman who just walked out the door." He nodded as he laughed to himself. "Now, again, I'm going to recommend you show yourself out. Good bye," he finished shortly. He picked up the small silver package and made his way into his bedroom, Ivana showing herself into the drafty hallway. She certainly wasn't dressed for the dungeons of Hogwarts in the middle of winter, but she took one final glance at the door to Severus' rooms and marched out.

Severus paced his cavernous bedroom, the small silver package in his hand. He was torn between opening to the neatly wrapped gift or merely setting it aside and running to Mary's quarters. He quickly ran through a calculated thought process and dropped the unwrapped present to the stone floor. He followed Mary's path through the dungeons and up to her room. He loudly knocked on her door and waited for a reply.

She heard the thunderous knocks from her large bed, but stood firm. She refused to answer. She was bull headed, both of them knew it. Severus continued to knock as Mary rolled around in her sheets, covering her head with a pillow. She stood firm for what seemed like ages. Severus' knocks began to slow and soften. He seemed to be admitting defeat. Mary sighed to herself as she rolled over once more.

Severus checked his watch. He'd been standing in front of the large door for nearly two hours. Mary was far more stubborn than he assumed. He eventually slowed his hammering, and slid down the cool stone wall. He sat with his head in his hands, rage pumping through his body. Damn that intolerable Ivana! If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be sitting outside Mary's door pining like a puppy.

The next morning came quickly. Snow covered the windows and a chilly air hung around the corridors. Sometime in the night Severus had abandoned his post in Mary's hallway and returned to his lonely room. He vowed to himself to explain the entire situation to Mary over breakfast. Though it would obviously be well hidden within his words. Regretfully his plan didn't go as well as he liked.

Mary arrived at breakfast slightly late, or so it seemed by Severus' watch. She looked somewhat disheveled, but otherwise as beautiful as always. She sat next to him as she always did, but didn't make her usual attempt at conversation. She sat quite still, her back rigid and stature unwelcoming. Severus watched her shove bacon and eggs around on her plate.

"Good morning, Mary," Severus said, over his cup of tea.

"Morning, Professor Snape," replied shortly with a curt nod. Severus shifted uncomfortably before making an attempt to strike up conversation once more.

"Did you rest well?" he inquired a few minutes later.

"Somewhat," Mary answered with little enthusiasm.

"Seems to have snowed over night, hasn't it?"

"It would appear so," Mary nodded again, not taking her eyes off her plate. Severus knew when to throw in the towel, and now was the perfect time. He stood quickly and saw himself out of the Great Hall.

The next few months progressed exactly the same as the day after Severus' birthday. Severus would make great attempts to capture Mary's attention whereas she remained cold and distant. Outside she was cool and unapproachable, but inside she was torn to pieces. She could barely look at Severus without the twinge of agony pulling at her heartstrings. Any conversation longer than a short response and a nod had them vibrating like a guitar string. Snow began to melt across the grounds, cold water dripping from the fangs of the gargoyles, puddling in the cracks in the stone floors. June was fast approaching. Mary was itching to leave the castle and away from the man who had stolen her heart only to crack it in half all within the same school year.

A rather sunny day peaked at the end of May. Mary sat at her seat with what had become her usual unapproachable behavior. Professor Sprout struck up a conversation, which was far from the ordinary.

"So what is it you two plan on doing this summer holiday?" she asked cheerily, addressing both Mary and Severus.

"Relaxing, I suppose," Mary smiled to Pomona. "I'm spending the holiday with Remus."

"Excellent. And how about you, Severus?" The herbology professor addressed him around Mary.

"I'm staying at the castle. I'm working in collaboration with St. Mongo's, researching new cures," Severus cleared his throat. He hadn't heard Mary say anything friendly to anyone the past few months. It was incredibly refreshing.

"Well I'd like to extend an invitation to my nephew's wedding to both of you," Pomona smiled. "He'd be honored to have such prestigious and honored guests at his special day." Mary smiled in return. She loved weddings, and it had been ages since she'd been to one.

"Oh, Pomona, I'd love to. When is it?"

"Early August," she answered. "Severus? What do you think?"

"I'll see what I can do, Pomona," Severus nodded, glancing at Mary once more.


	22. Ugly Willie's Wedding

The summer holiday had done Mary well. The sun had tanned her skin from its usual pale and lightened her hair to an almost bleached blonde. She finished most of her lesson plans, bought new clothes, and successfully avoided all thoughts of Severus Snape. Unfortunately, she knew the latter was almost impossible as Pomona Sprout's nephew's wedding was fast approaching. There was always the chance Severus would decide to attend.

Thankfully, Mary woke up on time the day of the wedding. She slipped on a simple floral dress. She smartly paired it with a purple heels and a matching purple hat. The large brim shaded her eyes, yet she still wore large rimmed sunglasses to mask the sun when she apparated to the large castle where the Sprout boy was holding his wedding.

The beautiful gardens were full of finely dressed attendants. Mary quickly spotted Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. It was incredibly difficult to miss him, as he was feet taller than any other attendant. Mary assumed the other professors would be hovering around him, as one, they'd be near people they knew, and two, Hagrid was typically the life of the party (even if it wasn't always intentional). Her assumptions proved true. Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall, Charity Burbage, and Pomona Sprout were all lingering in Hagrid's massive shadow. The group of professors were all smiles as Mary approached.

"Hello all," she smiled broadly in return, finally taking off her giant sunglasses. Hagrid pulled Mary into a caring hug, swinging her into the air. The other professors followed suit, welcoming Mary after their time apart.

"Lovely to see you, Mary. Thank you so much for coming," Pomona Sprout smiled warmly. "I'm sure William will most appreciate your attendance."

"I'm happy to be here. I do love a good wedding," Mary nodded, looking around at the crowd. The group spoke of their summer holidays until they were cut off by a voice echoing throughout the property.

"My Lords, Ladies, and other honored guests please proceed to the back garden where we will hold the ceremony," it roared from nowhere in particular. The Hogwarts staff sat in the back row, which allowed Hagrid to use a chair Dumbledore magically enlarged for him. Luckily Mary took a seat between the half giant and Charity Burbage. If the ceremony started getting to long, which wizarding weddings had a tendency to do, she could also strike up conversation with her colleagues.

The rest of the guests filed in around Mary and her co workers. A young man, perhaps in his late teens, quickly passed out programs. Mary inwardly sighed as she leafed through the browning parchment. The ceremony was bound to be long. She quickly slipped behind the chairs and ran to the loo, better now than in the midst of the ever lasting marriage schpeel. Moments later she sprinted back to her row, the ushers walking the parents of the bride down the aisle. Mary took in the scene at the end of said aisle, knowing full well she wouldn't get to appreciate it from her back row seat. She stopped as if she ran into a brick wall, stumbling backward awkwardly for a few seconds. The groom, Pomona's nephew, had scraggly red hair and a blotchy complexion ("poor girl," she thought to herself momentarily). The unfortunate looks of Willie Sprout weren't the only things to catch Mary's eye, but also his Best Man. The man stood to the right of Ugly Willie. He was tall and his dark hair hung to his strong shoulders. Apparently Severus Snape was standing up in Ugly Willie's wedding!

Mary stared at Severus. Good heavens he was a handsome man. She oggled for a moment, but realized she was caught. Severus' deep, almost black, eyes caught sight of her.

"Stupid, giant, purple hat," she cursed inwardly as she uncomfortably waved to Severus, smiling like an idiot. Severus characteristically raised an eyebrow as he nodded at Mary. She thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch in a half smile. "Now he's laughing at you, you blithering idiot," she whispered. A trumpet voluntary finally shook Mary from her momentary stupidity. She finally stopped waving like a fool and ducked back into her seat.

"Why in Merlin's name is Sever-er Professor Snape the Best Man?" Mary whispered to Charity as she watched the stout little witch who would shortly be Mrs. Ugly Willie fan the constant stream of tears running down her face.

"William works at St. Mungo's, in the magical cures ward. He and Severus worked closely together over the summer. William's friend, Sean, came down with DragonPox a few days ago. Unfortunately Willie and Severus weren't able to find a cure for it this summer," Charity distractedly explained. "Willie asked Severus to fill in last minute."

Mary nodded without another word. She watched the ceremony quietly. Both Minerva and Charity sniffled throughout, causing Mary to stir uncomfortably. Though she claimed she was a fan of weddings, they made her incredibly uncomfortable. Ugly Willie's wedding was the first she attended since Lily and Jame's all those years ago. Her wedding should have been next, her wedding to Sirius.

Yet it wasn't and it never will be. Here she sat at a wedding of someone she didn't even know. Out of nowhere her mind flashed to the night Albus Dumbledore sat in the shabby apartment she lived in with Remus. "It's time to buck up," the memory Dumbledore explained. She opened her eyes slowly as the memory faded, only to find them locked on Severus. She smiled quietly to herself before Hagrid interrupted her train of thought.

"What do ya think Professor Snape's gonna say durin' his toast," he whispered through Mary's light hair. She chuckled inwardly before she smiled at Hagrid.

"I have absolutely no idea. Hopefully he's written something down, hm?" Mary replied behind her hand. Hagrid continued to crack jokes the remainder of the ceremony, Mary barely able to control her giggling. Finally the happy newlyweds trotted back down the petal covered aisle and into the reception hall.

The guests followed the bride and groom into the hall. It was lit with hundreds of paper lanterns. Large round tables sat throughout the room, all draped in lilac colored cloths. Mary sat with her Hogwarts colleagues once again. They chatted a bit about the events of the ceremony before dinner popped onto the golden plates in front of them. Mary quietly ate her chicken as she stole glances at Severus, who sat at the head table. He was wonderfully handsome that afternoon. The summer had done him well too, or perhaps she just hadn't seem him in a few months.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," Dumbledore mumbled in Mary's ear. He was obviously watching Mary peak at Severus over her plate.

"What was that, Headmaster," Mary turned to face him.

"I asked if you had the chicken or the flounder," the old wizard smiled with a sly wink.

"Oh I din't know they 'ad flounder!" Hagrid hiccuped. "I'd much rather that than chicken." Mary made to speak to Dumbledore and Hagrid, but stopped as a clinking of glass rang out over the crowd.

"I'd like to request everyone raise their glass to toast our newly wed couple. William is one of the most intelligent men I've met throughout my years. I stand firm behind his choice in Veronica as I doubt he made a rash and uncalculated decision. To William and Veronica," Severus' voice rang over the silenced guests. The group echoed Severus and clinked glasses. Hagrid slipped a smile to Mary who nodded. The speech was lacking character, but who could blame Severus. He'd only known Ugly Willie for a few months now.

After dinner and the rest of the speeches the guests left their tables and mingled with one another. Mary quietly walked the lawns. She turned quickly as someone cleared their throat.

"Care for a drink?" Severus said, holding up a champagne flute. Mary took it and smiled.

"Thanks. Nice speech," Mary commented quietly. It was difficult for her to look at him. Yes, he was very attractive. He looked better than he ever had. His hair was trimmed and he seemed to have spent some time outside in the sun. Yet she continued to avert her gaze over his shoulder. They stood in silence for a few moments. Severus cleared his throat once more.

"It seems there's still a few things to sort out," he said, pulling her chin so she finally looked him in the face.

"Hmm if you can spare a few minutes away from Ivana. Where is she? I haven't seen her all afternoon." She was hitting him hard. She knew Ivana wasn't at the wedding, but she wanted to hear it come from his mouth.

"Hmm yes, Ivana..She's not here. We should talk about this," Severus nodded, acknowledging her question. "Care for a walk?" Mary hesitated for a few moments before following in his footsteps. The uncomfortable pair stopped outside of earshot of the happily chatting wedding guests. Severus watched Mary look over the expansive gardens. "I want you to understand what I'm about to say, so please listen carefuly," he started, seething with anger at the memory of his last birthday. "Ivana came to me. I wasn't expecting her at all. I don't know what you heard, what you thought you heard, or what you think happened, but none of that is true," his voice started to fade. Mary seemed unmoved. It was unnerving. He was pulling at strings to keep her near. He knew he had to pull out the heavy ammunition. "I...I was waiting for you.." Again Mary made no movement. It was as if she hadn't heard him.

Mary was hurt. She tried to block Severus out, but the anguish in his voice made a small warm feeling bubble in her chest.

"Why would you wait for me?" she asked looking at him over her nose.

"I was told one's wishes come true on their birthdays.." Severus mumbled quietly. "I answered the door when Ivana rang assuming it was you. When I opened to her, I was more than disappointed. But she's impossible to shake off once she put her mind into something."

"If you wanted to see me, why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you explain?" She was holding back tears. The hurt from that night in January had never gone away. She successfully covered the wound, but it never healed.

"I couldn't."

"If you care as much as you say you do, why not say it then? What's changed now?" She was rattling off questions faster than Severus could answer.

"You're not listening," he finally interrupted. "I couldn't. I was under the imperius curse. That wretched woman put me under it. I let my guard down when...when I saw how hurt you were and Ivana took advantage of it. I couldn't say or do anything."

"Oh," was Mary's only response. She finally looked at him. He was an uncomfortable shade of red and his eyes strayed anywhere but to Mary's. "We err should be getting back. Can't have the Best man gone too long, can we?" Mary made to leave the awkward situation behind and rejoin the party, mainly a stiff drink, but Severus held her arm softly.

"I'd rather stay here," he gently pulled her to a stone bench underneath a large oak tree. Mary slowly sat down next to him. He sat with his back awkwardly straight and his face looking forward as Mary sat looking at her purple shoes. She heard him inhale a deep breath before he spoke.

"How was your summer?" He was trying to make small talk.

"Fine," Mary whispered. "And how was yours? You seemed to have made friends with Ugly Willie..er William, that is." Severus smiled at her remark.

"Apparently so. Unfortunately, Ugly Willie isn't normally my type," he replied, smiling once again. "The ahh the summer has done you well. You've tanned."

"I spent a lot of time outside the past couple months."

"It looks nice," Severus complimented, finally looking into her face. "What do you say we go and get something to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry. Didn't you eat dinner?" Mary scrunched her face.

"Perhaps a cup of tea?"

"Shouldn't we stay here? You're the best man for Merlin's sake. You can't just leave."

"I came to this wedding for one reason," Severus explained quietly.

"Oh and what was that?"

"To see you," he answered, looking into her deep blue eyes and placing his hand softly on her knee. Mary blushed without a word. She wouldn't admit that the temptation to see Severus did compel her to come to this blasted wedding. "Let me take you for a cup of tea. Humor me." Mary nodded slowly, though her smile betrayed her. Severus helped her to her feet and carefully linked her arm though his. "It's probably best if we just pop out from here. We wouldn't want a lot of talk," Severus explained, sounding far more calm then he had the entire afternoon. Mary nodded once more and they apparated away.

"Headmaster have you seen Professor Snape? I'm looking for a good dance partner," Minerva asked from the lawns. Dumbledore, who had been watching Severus and Mary before their departure, smiled to himself.

"I'm afraid he's left, Minerva."

"Where ever to?"

"I couldn't tell you that," he laughed quietly, running a hand through his long beard. He held out his hand and walked Minerva to the dance floor. "Have you ever heard the rumor that some people meet their soul mates at weddings, Professor?"

"I have, yes."

"An interesting concept, don't you think?" Dumbledore continued to smile, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

_AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful Harry Potter Weekend! Watching the newly released movie as I type, cryin' my eyes out! I want to thank all the reviewers and "favorite-ers" I really do appreciate it! I'm glad to know people are enjoying my story. Please keep reviewing. I'll keep up the posts 3_


	23. The Cobblestone Manor

Severus and Mary popped into a small bed and breakfast just shy of the main drag of Diagon Alley.

"Where are we?" Mary asked, taking in the kitschy cottage themed inn. Floral wallpaper covered the walls and plushy pink carpet covered the floors.

"William set me up here for a few nights as a thank you for being in his wedding party," Severus said before ringing the service bell at the front desk.

"Oh Professor Snape, lovely to see you again. Back for the night already?" A small plump witch smiled to Severus and Mary.

"Yes, good evening. Is it possible to get a pot of tea delivered to room four please," Severus asked, bowing his head.

"Certainly. Room four, the log cabin room, yes?" The woman smiled.

"Err yes please," Severus nodded, obviously disgruntled at the thought of the log cabin room.

"It'll be just a few minutes, dear. We'll bring it up for you." Severus nodded once again. He quickly turned and grabbed Mary's arm, swiftly pulling her up the pink staircase. He fumbled with the lock for amount, though eventually opened the door. It flung open to reveal walls covered in wood, a large fireplace complete with deer antlers mounted above the hearth, and a giant bed covered in warm flannel blankets.

"You have to be kidding," Mary let out a loud laugh. She ran her hand across the soft pelt hanging on the wall. "Ugly Willie set you up at this love shack?" She continued to laugh as Severus uncomfortably scrunched his face. Tear rolled down Mary's face as she toed off her high purple heels, shrinking a few inches, and rubbing her bare foot on the bear skin rug.

"As I said, Ugly—er William isn't much to my taste. He obviously doesn't know much about me," Severus smiled slightly as he too removed his shoes.

"Well it was very sweet of you to cover for his friend. Though I must admit if you gave a speech like that at my wedding I'd be a tad bit upset," she said wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I'd have more to say at our-your wedding than I did for William," Severus blushed at his slip of tongue. Thankfully Mary was busy looking at the décor and didn't hear it. He lit a fire under the hearth and sat in a squishy plaid chair as Mary continued walking the room.

"Oh My Heavens!" Mary squealed from the bathroom. Severus jumped up quickly, wand in hand.

"What's happened? Is everything okay?" He asked as he sprinted to the loo.

"Yes I'm fine," Mary giggled. "Did you see this?" She was laughing uncontrollably again as she pointed to the little black bears mockingly holding up the mirror. "I just can't believe this place. It's unreal." She turned to face Severus, but he wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong? You don't think this place is hilarious?"

"You have to try and refrain from the screaming," he whispered, reaching for her hand. "I've seen a lot of evil in the past. I worry," he admitted, looking at her small hand in his.

"Sorry," Mary shrugged. "But it really is hilarious." Severus pushed stray hairs out of her face and smiled.

"It is rather funny. I wonder what the other "themes" are," he said, looking directly into her eyes. A knock on the door interrupted them. Severus walked to answer, opening the door wide for the plump witch from earlier to push in a tray.

"Have a lovely evening Professor," the woman said quietly, touching her finger to her nose and winking before snapping the door shut. Severus tamed his ever raising eyebrow and straightened his shoulders.

He handed Mary a cup of tea, sitting in the chair next to her. "One sugar?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Mary asked, starring into the fire.

"I sat next to you everyday for an entire school year, one tends to notice these things."

"Well thank you," she smiled, still starring.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about," he asked, sitting upright in the cooshy chair.

"What's that?" Mary said, reigning in her thoughts and looking at Severus' dark eyes.

"Tell me about Black," he said through his teeth. Mary shifted uncomfortably, pulling her sight back into the fire.

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you about Sirius, if you tell me about Lily," she whispered, not taking her eyes off the flames.

It was Severus' turn to squirm. He remained silent but nodded. Mary saw him out of the corner of her eye and settled back into the chair.

"As you well know, Sirius and I started dating in our Seventh year. We stayed together after graduation. A year or so after that I -I found out I was pregnant," she sipped her tea with shaking hands. Severus looked up from his mug to watch her. She looked deeply unarmed, unable to control her shaking hands.

"If you want to stop, I understand. Not everyone is comfortable reliving the past," he whispered, taking her mug of tea.

"I want you to know it all," she whispered, before taking a few deep breathes. "So I was with child. Months after announcing it, Sirius proposed to me. We were to be wed in November." Severus winced at the information. Black and Mary were far more serious than he'd realized. He remained silent, allowing Mary to continue. "October came along. We made our way to Lily and James for Hall—Halloween, only to find out they'd been murdered," she hiccuped softly, tears running down her porcelain cheeks. "They were gone. Lily and James. Sirius ran in to find Harry, which he did. But his anger couldn't be tamed. He went off to find Peter Pettigrew, for some reason he placed all the blame on him. Poor Peter. You –you know how that story goes," she finished lamely, sniffling quietly and wiping her tears once more. Severus nodded, rubbing Mary's small hand with his. "After Sirius was taken away, Remus took me in. He cared for me throughout my pregnancy. Yet I lost the baby," now she could barely hold back the tears. The pain was never really gone, just covered with a heavy workload and everyday stress. For more than five minutes, she sat and wept, Severus rubbing her back in hopes of comforting her. Eventually she gained enough control to continue her story. "I had a simple accident and paid the ultimate price. My baby was lost. Gone before I even knew him. It –crushed me. For months I wasn't able to get up from bed. It wasn't until Dumbledore came and asked me to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron that I started to function normally. You know the rest. I took the job at Hogwarts and here I am." She sniffled for a few more minutes. The pain of little John flooding over her as if it happened yesterday.

"Excuse me for a moment." She stood from the chair and quickly walked to the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, but Severus' face behind her made her turn. Without a word he engulfed her in his strong arms, hugging her warmly. She felt her face melt into his shoulder, as he ran his hand through her hair. Tears spilled out of her eyes once more, though this time she had them in control. Severus planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Without thinking he lifted her chin and brought her lips to his.

Once more they stood in an innocent kiss for what seemed like hours. It wasn't meant to be erotic, rather to show that he cared. To tell her everything would be fine, let her understand that life goes on. Eventually they broke apart, Severus brushing hair from her face once more. He continued to hold Mary's hand, moving him thumb back and forth over the top of it, attempting to soothe her. He walked her back to the fire, sitting her back in the chair. Once more he handed her her mug of tea.

Mary quietly sipped the now lukewarm tea, lost in thoughts again. After a few more moments of silence, Severus cleared his throat.

"I'd like to apologize. I didn't realize how hard the past was for you. I should never have asked you to reveal it," he said quietly.

"It's understandable. To know a person is to know their past. So now you know mine, what about yours? What about Lily Evans," Mary asked, entranced by the fire once again.

"There isn't much. Lily and I knew each other before Hogwarts. We grew up together in the same neighborhood. I loved her. Even at Hogwarts I loved her. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt, when James Potter married her." Severus was far better trained at masking emotions than Mary. He took a few deep breathes through his nose and soldiered on. "She hated him, then married him. I had no hope when they started dating. I turned to the Dark Arts with your cousin Lucius. Eventually I was swept up in them. I gave myself to the Dark Lord, committed heinous acts, acts which I dare not unveil to you. Though I need you to understand one thing, but I cannot go into detail," he said, finally raising his voice above a whisper. "I left Voldemort's side before he was defeated. I saw the errors in my ways before the night Lily and Potter were murdered. Please believe me," he squeezed her hand a little tighter, hoping it would help convey his honesty.

Mary tore her eyes from the fire and looked at Severus.

"I have no reason to doubt you, Severus," she said earnestly. "But if you loved Lily as much as you say you did, how can you possibly care about anyone else like that?"

"A friend of mine told me there's always time to move on and getting to know you hasn't hurt either," he exhaled in return. The clock on the wall struck ten. Both Mary and Severus jumped at the noise. Mary stifled a yawn.

"What time did you get up this morning, best man?" she asked as she watched him pace the room, hoping to bring a lighter tone to the conversation.

"Bloody William had us up by four," Severus responded flatly, rubbing his temple with two fingers.

"You've had a long day," Mary noted, placing her now cold mug on a table carved as a bear.

"Mmm," Severus responded. "I'll have to turn in soon, I'm afraid." He walked back into the bathroom. After a few moments he reemerged. He was wearing a plain black v neck tee shirt and black pajama pants.

"Do you have anything I can wear to sleep?" Mary asked awkwardly, looking at the uninviting couch.

"There's an extra shirt in my bag. Its in the bathroom," Severus mumbled lazily.

Mary found Severus' small black overnight bag. She quietly unzipped and opened it. The clothes, mostly black, were folded meticulously. She dug through the neatly folds until she found the shirt she was looking for. She quickly changed out of her dress into the slightly large black shirt. She uncomfortably pulled the shirt down to cover her bottom and her "not so granny panties". She tied up her long hair and, hoping Severus was asleep, walked back out of the bathroom.

The fire under the hearth had died down. The coals were burning orange, popping quietly. To her dismay, she caught Severus' eye from across the room.

"Oh, I thought you'd be asleep," Mary whispered. She scurried through the room , holding the shirt over her bottom.

"You can sleep here if you want," he said from the large flannel covered bed.

"That won't make you uncomfortable?"

"The opposite, I'm sure," he patted the bed for Mary to come join him. She awkwardly crossed the room towards the bed again. She quickly slipped in, hoping Severus didn't see her bare bottom.

"Interesting choice of undergarments for a wedding," he commented out of the corner of his mouth. She was caught.

"Well mother always taught me to wear appropriate panties for an event. You never know who you're going to meet at a wedding," she laughed it off.

Severus slid his torso underneath the heavy blankets. The moon was shining through the windows onto Mary's face. It was perfect, just like one of those muggle movies.

"Looking at you isn't enough, you know," he whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Mary laughed quietly.

"Staring is the only way that makes sense." His breath tickled her nose. "It's difficult trying not to blink. I dare not miss anything. I don't want to miss the way your hair moves when you walk, the way your nose scrunches when you smile, or the way you run your finger over your lip while you're thinking."

"You're sweet," Mary smiled, rubbing his strong arm gently. "Get some sleep, Severus," she softly kissed his cheek and rolled over underneath the covers. Severus inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"You'll be the death of me, woman," he mumbled.

"And how's that?" She smiled to herself, not rolling over to face him.

"Pure exhaustion. I'll never be able to sleep with you so near," he explained. "Not without," he paused as he wrapped a strong arm around her thin torso, "not without wanting to hold you in my arms." Mary scooted her body into Severus', his arm still wrapped tightly around her.

"Good night, Professor Snape," she whispered through her smile.

"Sleep well," he replied into her hair, unable to stop his own lips from curling up at the corners.

_**AN: Readers! I'd like to extend my deeeeeepest, most heartfelt apology for the lack of updates this past month! Retail management is a nightmare this time of year. I feel like I haven't had time to sit down a write. I'm sure all you fellow writers out there can understand what a horrible feeling that is! I finally had a day off, and I wrote two chapters! That's right, two! Hopefully you all had a wonderful holiday and a great New Year. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews. I missed you all! And I'm so excited to start writing again! 3**_


	24. Bed and Breakfast

_**AN: Hello all – I just wanted to remind everyone that I'm not J.K. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the plots. I also just want to slip in that my story is rated M for a reason, hah. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

"Did you get enough rest?" Severus asked quietly as Mary rolled onto her back. The back of her neck was slightly damp from sweat. The flannel blankets at The Cobblestone Manor bed and breakfast were incredibly warm.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled up at Severus. His hair was still slightly wet as if he showered recently. "What time did you wake up?"

"A few hours ago," he answered, handing her a warm mug of tea. "I've been working on a few lesson plans, waiting for you to wake."

"Anything interesting," she asked as she sat up in bed. To her shock she was topless. She must have been too warm underneath the heavy blankets last night, taking the shirt she'd borrowed from Severus off in her sleep. It sat on the ground near the large bed. She squealed, quickly covering her chest with the blanket. "Merlin! I'm so sorry!" A warm embarrassing flush crept up her cheeks. "I didn't realize.."

"I have no complaints," Severus smiled to himself, not taking his eyes from the large leather bound book he was reading. Moments later he quickly stood, still in his black shirt and sweatpants. He picked up the shirt she'd discarded sometime in the night, folding it carefully in his hands. "Care to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon? I need to pick up some supplies. Maybe we'll get lunch?"

"Sure, but could I uhh borrow that shirt for a moment?" she asked awkwardly, still incredibly uncomfortable.

"I don't think you'll be needing it," he smirked, walking into the bathroom. After making sure he was still in the loo, Mary sat up slowly, glancing around the room so something to cover herself. Nothing would do. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, she swung her legs around the side of the bed, lifting herself to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her bare chest, though it did little to make her feel comfortable. Her bottom was still exposed, the ridiculous underwear barely covering a thing.

"Severus, I'd like to shower before we go into town," she said, her voice quiet. He opened the door that led to the bathroom while drying his face with a soft plaid towel. His eyes widened as he took her in, not expecting her to move from the bed.

"I was going to bring you your dress," he fumbled over the words. Mary raised her blonde eyebrows, smiling quietly.

"Yes well I couldn't wait that long," she explained, stilling crossing her arms over herself.

She just stood there, Severus gazing at her body. He said nothing, merely stepping a little closer to her. His manhood had been uncomfortably stiff for the past few hours. A beautiful nude woman was hard to ignore. He slowly ran a hand over her frazzled morning hair before proceeding to pull her in a hug. The scent of her blonde locks was intoxicating. She let him hold her, her arms still crossed. Pulling away, he looked into her face.

"You don't have to do that, you know," he whispered groggily, unable to clear the lump in his throat.

"Do what?" she questioned, looking into his dark eyes.

"Cover yourself," was his only reply. He moved his large hands over her soft arms, slowly moving them from her chest. Her beautiful supple breasts were exposed. Severus felt as if he might explode. He placed his hand on the back of her head, bringing her into a deep kiss. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore. The kiss was far more intoxicating than the small kisses they shared in the past, so Severus made his move. His hand slid up the curves of her torso, stopping on her breast. He toyed with her erect nipple as she moaned in his mouth. Eventually he moved his other hand from the back of her head to her bare bottom, the satin thong only enticing him more. He broke his lips away from her's, moving to her neck.

She hadn't been touched in such away for so long. She was unable to hold in her moans of pleasure. Taking this as a sound of approval, Severus lifted her into his strong arms, her long smooth legs wrapped around his trim torso. His manhood was now throbbing with want. He walked her to the hideously dressed bed and placed her amongst the blankets. She laid there with her knees in the air, Severus shocked at the entire situation.

"You're bloody gorgeous," he whispered gruffly. She smiled without a word, her face hot with want.

"Are you sure this is what you want? This won't..complicate things?" She asked as he kissed her soft stomach.

"I've wanted this for a long time and frankly I don't care how complicated it could get," he said in between kisses. He stopped his kisses right above her panty line.

"Well if we're being frank, I want it. I want you now," Mary whispered, her core warm and ready.

"Oh are you sure," he as mockingly, looking into her beautiful face. He then slid his large hand into her satin panties, rubbing the wet folds with his eager fingers. "At least you're not lying," he commented, the wetness of her folds overwhelming. He slowly removed her underwear, her entire body now nude. She was a sight to behold, her wanting body, moving up and down with deep uneven breathes.

Mary sat up. She slowly removed Severus' black shirt, followed by his pajama pants. He stood in his black briefs, his lean muscle tempting Mary's every desire. Before removing the last of his clothes, she kissed his neck. Rumbles of desire echoed through his throat. As she moved her lips across his collarbone, she slowly dropped his underwear. Now they were both completely naked. She stole a glance at Severus. Charity was right, he was packing, she giggled to herself as Severus positioned his body above her's.

"Severus," she whispered groggily, looking up at him. She pushed his long hair away from his face, before she spoke. "I want you to know I haven't done..this..in a long time," she finished lamely. She didn't want to say it, but felt it only fair. At least if it were painful, he'd know why.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he whispered into her ear before nibbling the lobe. Mary closed her eyes. The sensation of Severus being so close was overwhelming. She felt him square his hips and finally enter her body. Oh yes it had been a long time, a very long time. How she survived without this intoxicating feeling for so long was beyond her. Severus moved his shaft as far out as he could before slowly reentering her, continually doing so at an easy pace.

As promised he moved slow. The last thing he wanted right now was to cause her any pain. Until a few minutes in she began to move with him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the delicious scent of her hair mixed with the musky aroma of her sweat.

"This is okay," he asked gruffly, moving in sync with her beautiful body.

"Oh Merlin yes," was all she could say, the feeling of Severus' member moving in and out of her body over taking all other senses. Severus smiled mischievously, before swiftly rolling over, placing Mary on top of him.

She laughed loudly as she moved her body back and forth on his rigid member. He massaged her breasts while she threw her head back with moans of pleasure. It was nearly impossible for him to keep going. The sight before him was enough to make him burst without the pleasurable feeling warming around his manhood. Mary's head was still back, her long blonde hair frazzled. She was biting her lip, obviously close to ecstasy, while small trickles of sweat rolled between the breasts he was lucky enough to be massaging. Finally she screamed with orgasm, repeating his name over and over again. Her folds contracted around his member, sending shock waves through his body. It continued while he slid in and out of her, "Severus, Severus,Severus," she pined. It sent him into a frenzy. He spilled his seed inside her welcoming core before she fell next to him on the bed.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek in between deep gasps of air. He casually placed a strong hand on her abdomen. A prickly warm feeling followed by a moment of iciness swelled through it. Mary nodded acknowledging the birth control charm.

"Why did we wait so long to do that," Mary asked from the loo moments later. She had her head out the window, secretly trying to enjoy her first "after sex cigarette" in years.

"You tell me. I wasn't the one who needed coaxing," he smiled to himself before entering the loo. Mary didn't notice him come in. She smiled innocently when she turned to speak again, the cigarette still perched in between her fingers. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he said rather sternly.

"I'm an addict," Mary mumbled, flicking the butt out the window and watching it fall.

"I could brew you a potion to help you quit."

"Frankly, Sev, if you're going to keep doing that to me," she waved her hand in the direction of the bed, "I don't think a potion will do the trick. She smiled mischievously. Severus smiled back without a word. "Did you still need to go to Diagon Alley? I didn't mean to make you late."

"I'm glad you did. And yes I'd like to go, you'll be ready soon?" He answered casually.

"Give me five minutes and we're out the door."

The couple walked down the cobblestone alleyway together. There wasn't any post sex uncomfortable talk or anything of the sort. Severus contained his urge to hold Mary's hand, just to be near her rather than be romantic. There was always the chance they'd run into students on the main drag, he didn't want to risk the talk.

As Severus suspected they ran into a multitude of late shoppers heading to Hogwarts. Gaggles of them swarmed Diagon Alley. So many that Severus was forced to grab Mary's hand and drag her through the streams into a safe haven, the Apothecary.

"I guess I didn't realize it'd be so busy," Mary exhaled as she fixed her hair.

"Two weeks 'til Hogwarts starts, m'dear, its bound to be busy," an older wizard chuckled from behind a large wooden counter. He was surrounded by hundreds of jars, all filled with different potions ingredients. "Who is this lovely lady you've brought with you, Professor Snape?" the old man asked kindly.

"This is Professor Mary Grant, she teaches Arithmancy at Hogwarts," Severus explained. "Mary, this is Niall O'Cleary."

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. O'Cleary," Mary smiled, shaking his hand for a moment.

"And you Professor. Excited for semester to start, are we?"

"Very much so," Mary said from across the store as she perused the repulsive bottles. "It's bound to be an interesting one, I'm sure," she smiled quietly, making eye contact with Severus. He smirked, once again raising his eyebrows.

A few minutes later Severus and Mary left the Apothecary. Severus carried two bags. Both overflowing with countless various ingredients. They stopped in a few more shops before making their way into The Leaky Cauldron where they ate a short meal.

"You'll be coming back to Hogwarts soon?" Severus asked. They were outside in the sun again. Mary nodded with a smile.

"Sometime next week. I'm sure it will take awhile to pack up all my things," she said. "But I have to take my leave. This was fun," she said, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

"Hmm it was," Severus replied, watching her intently. "Safe travels. I'll see you back at the castle. Try not to be away for too long." She nodded again before walking down the street and into the crowd.


	25. Welcome Home

A week later Mary returned to Hogwarts. She arrived in the middle of the evening, after dinner. Shortly after she unpacked her multitude of trunks and sat down with a book, a knock came from her door. She hopped up from the chair quickly. Before answering she checked her appearance in the mirror. It could be Severus Snape calling.

To her slight dismay, Charity Burbage stood in the doorway.

"Hey there stranger," Charity smiled.

"Charity! How are you? Please come in," Mary replied, opening the door a little wider to allow her colleague through. She hadn't forgotten Charity's feelings for Severus. Now she looked back on it, she felt rather guilty about her recent relations with him.

"How are you? I'm glad you're back," Charity said happily, taking the seat Mary offered to her.

"I'm doing well, happy to be back." Mary sat down across from her, crossing her legs uncomfortably. "How was your summer?"

"Oh fine. I spent most of it amongst muggles, studying them for my class. Did you enjoy William's wedding? I didn't get to talk to you much. You left so early," Charity asked sweetly.

"Oh yes. It was fun. I had some things I had to get done. School stuff and all, you understand," Mary awkwardly answered. Charity smiled. Mary was obviously caught. She had to either fess up or concoct some story to save her skin.

"Yes. Severus must have had some research to do as well. He left too," Charity replied.

"About Sev-" Mary began, but was cut off by another knock on her door. "Excuse me a moment," she smiled as she stood.

Mary opened the door. Before she could see who was calling, she was pulled out of the room by her arm. Mary stood in the hallway with her back against the cold stone wall.

"You see how easy it is for someone to come and take you from your rooms. You have to be more careful, perhaps asking who it is, or looking through the glass on your door. It's there for a reason," Severus said heatedly.

"You're paranoid," Mary smiled at him. The last week had felt like a century. He looked wonderful, dressed in his signature black robes once again.

Severus was unable to hold back a smile of his own.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, calmly running a hand on her upper arm.

"Fine. Listen I have-" she paused to gently slap his hand away from the back of her neck. He was obviously trying to pull her into another kiss. "Will you listen to me?" She whispered heatedly. "I have a guest. It's-"

"Oh Severus! I'm so glad to see you," Charity had made her way into the hallway. She stood in the doorway to Mary's quarters watching the exchange between Mary and Severus.

"Yes Charity. It's lovely to see you again. I didn't see you much this summer," Severus said after clearing his throat. He'd regained his normal cold exterior, speaking slowly to Charity.

"I was just asking Mary where she ran off to at William's wedding. You both disappeared! So where did you head off to, best man?" Charity giggled sickly.

"I had an urgent meeting at St. Mungo's," Severus lied quickly. He was a master at manipulating situations when he needed.

"Oh I see," Charity smiled. She stood quietly and twirled her mousy brown hair. Mary watched the encounter between Severus and Charity with a smirk spread across her face.

"I was just coming to see how your summer went, Professor Grant. I hope you enjoyed your time off," Severus said quietly with a curt nod.

"Yes I did," Mary smiled barely able to contain her laughter. Severus was obviously uncomfortable, though Charity couldn't read it.

"Excellent. Unfortunately its rather late. I must be off. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, I presume?"

"Yes. Yes, you will," Mary smiled again.

"Then I take my leave. Good night," Severus said, bowing quickly before sharply turning on his heel. Mary watched him walk away without a word. Charity turned to Mary. She shrugged without a word and ran after Severus' billowing cloak.

"Oh Severus, wait up!" she squealed as she chased after him. Severus turned towards the wretched noise after taking a deep breath. Charity caught up to him and linked her arm through his. Mary laughed quietly to herself as she snapped her door shut.

The week before the student's arrived went by quickly. Mary was busy in her office the day of the feast when a knock came on her door.

"Come on in," she said quietly, rubbing the tired from her eyes.

"Professer Grant, it's lovely to see you. I hope I'm not interrupting your work," Dumbledore smiled as he approached her desk.

"Not at all, Headmaster. What brings you here this afternoon? I assumed you'd be busy preparing for the students arrival," Mary smiled, standing from her desk.

"I just wanted to introduce you to our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, my dear," Dumbledore explained kindly, holding a hand out to a thin man. "This is Giles Collins. He's come to fill our open position."

"Professor Collins, it's a pleasure," Mary said, extending her hand. The thin man took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Please call me Giles," he smiled. Mary looked at him more closely. He had short honey colored hair and deep brown eyes. His mouth slanted slightly to the right when he spoke and oddly enough a small golden hoop sat on his left ear.

"Professor Collins studied abroad for quite a few years. He's very well qualified and I'm sure he'll fit in with the staff well," Dumbledore explained.

"I studied in America. There's quite a population of nasties over there near Salem," Giles explained

"Sounds fascinating," Mary nodded. Giles' reply was cut off by the chiming of the clock in Mary's office. It was 5 o'clock. The students were due to arrive for the feast in fifteen minutes. Dumbledore checked his own watch to make sure the time.

"It seems I've lost time once again. We must be off, the students will be ready for the term to start, I'm sure." Mary nodded once again as she threw her cloak on over her clothes. She followed Dumbledore and the new professor through the corridors. The returning students were talking lively as they filed into the Great Hall. The trio of professors weaved through the crowd; Mary and Dumbledore returning nods and smiles. They finally arrived at the staff tables, mere minutes before Minerva paraded the new first years in front of the onlooking crowd.

"I see you've met Professor Collins," Severus said out of the side of his mouth as he feigned watching the sorting ceremony.

"Yes. He's rather awkward, isn't he," Mary whispered back.

"I haven't seen you all week. Where have you been?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't get as much work done as I thought this summer. I had a lot of catching up to do."

"I see. I've been meaning to tell you something, but I haven't had the chance," Severus started, watching the tiny students nervously place the dusty old hat on their heads.

"Hmm yes and what is that?"

"The Headmaster has asked me to head Slytherin house," Severus explained, trying to sound nonchalant. He was rather happy about it though. It was a great honor to have more of a hand in molding the young minds of the Slytherin students. Perhaps he'd have a chance to stop them from following his own path; that their blood frenzied parents were all daft. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but the idea of it sounded lovely.

"Oh Severus that's excellent. Dumbledore must really see something in you," Mary smiled genuinely, turning to face him. Severus nodded without a word. Dumbledore ran through his usual return to term speech, introducing Giles, and allowed the starving children a chance to eat and socialize. The feast flew by, Mary and Severus enjoying casual conversation throughout. He walked her back to her rooms and bid her goodnight.

The next day classes resumed. Mary was thrown into the thick of things, stuck in her classroom once again.

Months continued on in the same fashion. Summer dimmed into the deep yellows and reds of autumn, quickly followed by small flecks of white falling through the air. The holiday break loomed near. The students, as well as professors, were ready for some much needed time away from work.

After what seemed like days Mary was finally finished grading her student's midterms. She threw her quill on her desk and quickly stood. She was lonely and ready for some social interaction. She skipped down the stairs into the cold dimly lit dungeons, being November, her breathe now hung in the air around her. She stopped when she heard angry whispers over her echoing footsteps. Before she could eavesdrop, a small girl ran into her.

"Kate," Mary whispered, kneeling down to look the small girl in the face. "What happened?"

"N-n-nothing, Professor Grant," the dark haired girl stumbled over tears.

"Nonsense. If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying like this, would you?" Mary explained, rubbing her arm softly.

"Professor Snape," Kate whispered quickly. "He's just upset with me, is all."

"What would make him so upset that he'd make you cry?"

"He..overheard me talking to Vanessa Holt about him...," Kate finished.

"I see," Mary nodded. "Now, we all know it's not a good decision to talk about professors." Kate nodded silently. "What did Sev-Professor Snape say that made you so upset?"

"He threatened to..to..expel me.. if he ever heard my voice again.." the young girl explained uneasily.

"Well I promise that won't happen. I'll have a talk with him myself. Calm down, Kate. You'll stay here at Hogwarts, I promise. Do you need me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"No Professor," Kate sighed, wiping her face with her hand. "Thank you," she said quietly before she walked down the frozen hall.

Mary finally heard the student's footsteps fade. She was enraged. She stormed through the dark halls towards Snape's office, hell bent on giving him a good talking to.

"Open this door," she yelled as she pounded on the hard oak. She continued knocking until it flew open, Snape coolly standing at the entrance.

"Professor Grant, to what do I owe the pleasure," he smirked.

"How dare you," Mary yelled angrily as she marched into the darkened office. "How dare you frighten that little girl!" She continued, pointing her finger in no certain direction.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, now slightly annoyed that Mary had stormed into his private space, raving like a mad woman.

"Kate Madden! The first year you frightened to death!"

"That little brat was talking about a professor. Explaining things to her peers she knew nothing of!" Severus hollered in return.

"Oh please Severus," the woman spat "We both know you have no authority to expel her. It's he said she said. How dare you use your position to scare children! You disgust me," she yelled, her face red with rage. Severus walked closer to the woman.

"What did you say to her then?" Severus said, his voice dangerously quiet. "Professor Grant to the rescue? You'll fight her battles for her?"

"Please. We both know there are only a few people willing to stand up to your nonsense," Mary whispered, a sarcastic smile rising onto her face.

"And you consider yourself one of them?" he responded, unable to hide his rage.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I plan on bringing this up to Dumble-" he cut her off. His face crashing down on her. He pinned her body against the frozen stone walls, his lips caressing her face and neck.

"I'm.." Mary whispered, not stopping him "not done yelling."

"Can't it wait?" He said as he nuzzled her neck. His warm body pushing her against the wall. He kissed her collarbone as his cold fingers unbuttoned her robes. She obliged his wishes by throwing it off of her body, now standing in her bra and panties in the middle of his office.

She shivered with cold as his large hands caressed her fair skin. Mary whimpered as he continued to push her against the cold stones. He slowly slid his hand inside her silk panties. She was uncontrollably wet. "You want it, don't you?" he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Mm," was all she could muster. He lifted her unexpectedly, throwing papers from his large desk to the floor. She obediently sat there, watching Severus mutter incantations under his breathe, his wand traveling around the room. A few minutes later he returned to her, holding himself far enough away to watch as he unhooked her bra and slid off her panties. He pushed her back so she now lay on the hard wooden desk, her legs still dangling over the edge. Severus slowly ran his hands over her body.

"I must admit," he said after clearing his throat, "I find the ability to stand up to me very," he laughed, "attractive."

"You're not as frightening as you'd like to think," she whispered, finally regaining her voice. Severus dropped his black dress pants quickly. She whimpered once more. Severus squared his hips, ready to thrust himself inside the beautiful woman once more.

An hour later, Mary lay naked on the large desk, swinging her leg back and forth. She smoked a cigarette as Severus redressed.

"You've hit quite a nerve, Ms. Grant," Severus said to the room.

"What do you mean then, Professor Snape?" Mary said, turning her gaze from the ceiling, lazily looking into his dark eyes.

"What I'm trying to explain is," Severus sighed, running his hand through his hair once more. "I've never met a woman who willingly stood up to me. It was," another uncomfortable pause, "impressive."

"Well thank you, Severus. I hope you understand I'm not afraid to tell you when you're wrong."

"I wasn't finished," he said, turning to face the door now. "I don't want this to continue. This meeting up in times of..loneliness," he unintentionally emphasized the last word. "I think I'd enjoy spending time with you. Fully clothed," his last words following a small smirk on his face. "Would you er.." it was hard for Mary to ignore the awkwardness emitting from the tall man. "How about you accompany me to The Three Broomsticks?" He blurted this out faster than he would've liked, but his nerves calmed as Mary sat up with a smile on her face.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Severus?" Mary giggled shyly.

"I suppose that's what it is," Severus nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm not too busy over break. The students leave at the end of the week. Is 7 o'clock on Saturday alright?"

"That would be perfect," he smiled. Mary couldn't help but notice how much more handsome he was when he did so.

_AN:: Tried my hardest to get this in before midnight! I'm a little late, but HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SEVERUS! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed the day and the update. Happy readings and don't forget to review! 3_


	26. Night Terrors and Tea

**AN:: I know, I know, I'm the worst. I feel horrible about taking so long to update. I finally finished the chapter last week, but couldn't log onto the site. On the bright side, I have a break from school coming up in late February, when I hope to spoil you all rotten with updates! Again I'm so sorry for my tardiness. Please stick with me, my semester is almost done. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed my story. It means so much. And a giant thank you to all the reviewers. Getting the emails that announced a review really do make my day. I hope you all enjoy this (leave a review to let me know, hah).**

Friday afternoon had finally come. Mary stood with her fellow professors. They overlooked the mass of students as they filed out the large oak doors towards Hogsmeade station.

"Well I must admit it's a relief to see them go. Training the students is a rather tedious and time consuming job," Giles sighed to the group of professors.

"Oh yes, though I do miss them when they're gone," Charity replied with a smile. Mary watched Charity bat her eyelashes at the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She nudged Severus and motioned towards the exchange. Severus smirked and rubbed a hand of relief over his face.

The professors walked along the corridors and into the staff room. Each of them had a chair that suited their own personality. Mary sat in her comfortable yellow chair, Minerva a hard wooden one. Pomona sat in a scuffed brown rocking chair, Severus in a high backed black leather and Dumbledore in an ornate throne like chair. The house elves served tea as the professors chatted before starting their midterm staff meeting.

"Let us begin. I don't want to keep you all too long as this is supposed to be a break for you as well," Dumbledore spoke over his chattering staff. "As we are all aware, a few of our population choose to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday break. Because of this, we need to set up a watch for the evenings. Though it is a break from classes, doesn't mean the students have free reign of the castle at all hours. So perhaps its best if we send a calender around the table and sign up for certain evenings. Two per each date please," the headmaster explained as he passed the sheet of paper around.

"We will still be holding the Christmas feast. I hope you all choose to attend," Dumbledore continued on. Pomona passed the sign up sheet to Mary. She looked over the list, trying to figure out when she'd rather walk around the chilly castle all night. She knew exactly who she'd prefer to walk the corridors with, but was sure someone else would feel best with Severus Snape. To her shock her name was already written down, for Tuesday evening, with the very man she was thinking about. Severus had written down her name next to his in his small tidy scroll. Mary smiled and looked at him across the table. She knew she'd caught his eye, but his kept his face turned towards the head of the table.

Mary hid her smile and passed the list on to Charity, who sat in her floral easy chair next to her. Charity quickly scribbled her name down. She raised her hand like an excited school girl.

"Yes Professor Burbage," Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh yes Headmaster, I was wondering what the school policy is on dating among colleagues," she asked with no shame. Mary perked up from her chair, looking around the room, her eyes lingering on Severus.

"Well we're not against it, Charity. Though we do request you don't make it an obvious thing in front of our younger population." Charity smiled foolishly. Severus raised an eyebrow, while Mary nervously twirled her hair.

Mary and Severus weren't even an item, but it seemed Charity wanted to out their slowly forming relationship. Mary took a few deep breathes before looking in Severus' direction. His face seemed slightly more pale than usual and his jaw was pulsing. Mary made a puzzled look before Severus nodded slowly.

"Ch-Charity," Mary cleared her throat, "is there something you'd like to tell us?" Severus' dark eyes widened as Charity continued to look around the room.

"Well I suppose," Charity started. Mary continuing to take deep breathes. A public announcement of any type was one of the last things Severus Snape would ever want, and Mary knew it. "Giles and I are an item," she explained excitedly. Mary exhaled a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh how—wonderful," Mary nodded as she swallowed her discomfort. She took a few more deep breathes hoping to quell the rising heat in her face.

"Oh it is. In fact we've been together for some time. We just weren't sure when to tell everyone. It was all very confusing-" Giles long winded story was cut off by Minvera clearing her throat. Mary smiled broadly at Minerva's gesture. The sight of this forced Severus to cover another smile of his own with his strong hand.

"Well if that's all the questions and—announcements, I think we can call this meeting. I hope you enjoy your holidays. Please remember to join us for the feast! I'm sure we'll see each other around," Dumbledore finished slightly uncomfortable. The staff of Hogwarts rose from their custom seats and began to chatter just like the students they taught.

Mary stood a few feet away from Severus. She was quietly talking to Pomona about Ugly Willie's newlywed life and it seemed Severus was stuck in a dry overly long conversation with Giles; mostly likely about his relationship with Charity. Severus politely nodded, though he didn't have much to say on the topic. Mary watched over Pomona's shoulder, giggling to herself at Severus' emotionless reaction to Giles.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Dumbledore tap Severus on the shoulder. The headmaster pulled him aside from the group. They seemed to be in deep conversation, something rather important. She continued to watch for a few minutes, until Severus nodded curtly and left the room. Mary ducked out of the Ugly Willie conversation and quietly followed him. She looked down both long hallways outside of the staff room. She assumed he was gone until she caught the flip of a black cape around a corner. She quickly ran after him, her heels thudding on the stone floor.

"What was that all about," she asked between heavy breathes, holding herself up on her knees.

"What?" Severus questioned as he leaned against the wall.

"Well what did Dumbledore want?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus explained sternly, lifting his lean body off the cool wall.

"Oh okay, play coy, Severus, I'm trickier than you think," Mary smiled slyly. The pair walked down the hall quietly for a few minutes. "So where are you taking me Saturday?" she continued after she was sure they were out of earshot of any of their colleagues.

Without a word Severus pulled her into a darkened corner. "I was considering that quaint little bed and breakfast we visited so long ago," he whispered into her ear before kissing the crook of her neck. Mary inhaled sharply, but pushed Severus away to look at him.

"Oh not that place, it's just so cheesy," Mary laughed.

"Yes well thankfully I've made reservations at The Three Broomsticks. I didn't think it right to go too far away from the castle. So the slightly cold food and less than satisfactory wine will have to do," Severus replied sarcastically.

"Oh I think I'm more concerned with the company," Mary whispered, moving closer to his strong frame. Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his second hand on the back of her head. He pulled her into a deep kiss, leaning her into the corner. However, their encounter was short lived as a loud unnerving cackle caused them both to freeze.

"Who in the hell is that," Mary squeaked, readjusting her top and bra. Severus remained quiet, holding his index finger to his slightly swollen lips. He pushed Mary as deep into the corner as he could, in a small attempt to protect her in some odd way.

"Severus old chap, what are you doing trolling around in corners this late? I thought you went back to your rooms ages ago," Giles cackled again. His lanky arm was slug around Charity's shoulders. Severus slowly walked out of the darkness without looking back at Mary. He reluctantly joined the pair of google-eyed professors and walked away.

Mary heaved a sigh and began the lonely trek back to her own rooms. Severus' desire for secrecy to mask whatever it was they had between them was beginning to wear on her. She climbed into bed a little disappointed, yet she fell asleep rather fast.

Hours later she woke suddenly. An unsettling dream had roused her. In it she was laying in her bed, but it wasn't in her rooms at Hogwarts. Rather a wet and dark room. The moon outside cast a shadow of barred windows on the cold stone floor. Someone petting her hair had woken her. Her dream self had opened her eyes, Sirius Black sat on a hard wooden chair, his teeth not as white and dazzling anymore and his hair was matted and long. His face was scruffy. He looked into her eyes; his once vibrant and lively ones were hollow, deep dark pools of nothingness.

"What are you doing here," Dream Mary asked quietly. Sirius, almost unrecognizable, sneered silently.

"Just checking up on you," he responded gruffly. "The rumor mill around this place has given me some interesting news." Dream Mary sat up a little in her bed. "It's come to my attention that you've been seeing someone else, you foolish girl."

"Sirius, why are you talking like that?" Mary asked, hurt that he could be so cruel. She hadn't seen him in so long, and this is how he was treating her?

"Is it this man?" Sirius growled, standing quickly. A light shot on in another darkened corner of the depressing room. Mary let out an audible gasp as the site before her came into view.

Severus hung in chains against the stone wall. His head was motionless, dark hair hung around his face.

"Take him down," Mary whimpered. She made to jump up, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, my dear, I'm rather shocked you'd do this. I could never imagine Char-Bear doing this to me. After all you are pregnant," an illusion of Giles explained. Mary looked down at her stomach; it was rounded and stuck out of her black sleep shirt.

"I'm not," Mary whispered to Giles as she protectively watched Sirius stalk around Severus' limp body. "Sirius keep away from him!"

"I think it fair we wake him up. See what he has to say about all of this," Sirius tapped a stiff blackened finger on the back of Severus' head. Severus woke moments later, his dark eyes looking around the cell; to Sirius, Giles, and eventually Mary. She rose from her bed, her stomach feeling heavier than it had in years.

"What's going on here," Severus asked dryly, taking in Mary's pregnant form.

"We were all wondering the same thing, Snivellus," Sirius asked as he paced in front of him.

"It seems to be a lover's quarrel, doesn't it," Severus snapped back, straightening his body best he could as his hands were still chained above his head.

"It may seem that way, hm? Really just old friends from school reuniting," Sirius started, menacingly quiet. "Why are you, Snivellus Snape, sleeping with my pregnant Fiance?" he asked before physically punching Severus in the stomach. Sirius didn't give Severus the chance to respond before gaping wounds erupted on on his face. Blood poured down Severus' face as he mumbled incoherently.

"It seems she's valuable to you. Make no mistake about it, Severus; I'll use her against you in any way possible." Mary stood motionless. The voice speaking to Severus was no longer the vaguely familiar one of Sirius'. It was eerie, higher pitched, almost disorienting.

A faceless figure paced in front of Severus' immobile body. Long spindly fingers gripped at a knotted wand.

"Tell me Severus, my loyal companion, what it is you see in her," The long hand motioned in the direction of Mary.

"Nothing, my Lord, she's a pawn in my plan." Mary had heard enough.

"Severus I-I thought you cared," she whimpered once again.

"It seems you were mistaken, Ms. Grant." The figure had finally turned to face her. Deep red eyes swooped up on her. A feeling of transparency came over her as the long hand ran its skinny finger down the side of her face. The nose-less, serpent like face smiled crookedly when he cupped her face in his bony fingers. "Do you know who

I am?"

"Y—yes," Mary swallowed cautiously. She kept her eyes facing forward, avoiding looking at him.

"Hmm yes, you should be frightened. I'm sure you've heard of my prowess amongst your friends. But what am I doing talking so much. I'd rather show you," Voldemort whispered in her ear.

He turned on his bare heel. He was next to Severus' hanging body in a moment. Severus refused to change his line of vision; straight forward. Lord Voldemort smiled cunningly before whispering in Severus' ear. The poor man made no response before his old master lifted a hand. Severus' body jilted with pain. Voldemort was torturing Severus. It seemed to last forever, though Severus made no sound. Mary followed suit. Silent tears rolled down her face as Severus rolled around on the wall, arms still hanging above his head.

Then it stopped. Mary woke from her dream. It was all very confusing. Thousands of questions needed to be answered. She only solace she could find was to hope Dumbledore was available for consultation sometime within the week. She showered in hopes of forcing the sleep from her body. It was five in the morning. She dressed quietly and walked through the darkened hallway. The castle was uncomfortably quiet without the students, though they probably wouldn't be awake at this hour to begin with.

To her relief Dumbledore sat at his regular seat, quietly talking to Hagrid over his cup of tea.

"Professor, it's lovely to see you so early this morning. Did you have a good rest?" The Headmaster asked kindly.

"Not necessarily, Headmaster," Mary half smiled as she mixed her sugar in her cup.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there something troubling you, Mary?"

"Just a bad dream. Actually I was hoping to talk to you sometime later in the week. Are you available?" Mary asked after a sip or two of the warm calming liquid.

"Oh yes. I'll just be puttering around my offices for the week. Is Wednesday alright with you? Though if it's urgent I can rework my appointment with the Minister," Dumbledore smiled softly, placing a hand on Mary's.

His kindness never seemed to shock Mary. To think that Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would put her needs above his meeting with the Minster of Magic.

"Oh no. It's really nothing to fret over," Mary smiled. An hour or so later she excused herself from the table and made her way back to her rooms. She worked the day away, hoping to finish in order to enjoy the rest of her time off.

By 7:15 that evening Mary sat across from Severus at a small table in the corner of The Three Broomsticks.

"So how was your evening? Did Giles trap you in another riveting conversation," Mary asked Severus.

"I don't know if riveting is a word I would use myself," Severus replied. "No, rather a horrid conversation on how to please a woman." Mary laughed loudly.

"Oh that just sounds like a hoot. I wonder if he's trying out your advice out on Charity right now. So what did you tell him?"

"I think that's more of a man to man conversation. How about your evening? What did you end up doing?" Severus asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh you know. Thought of you, touched myself. Same old, same old," Mary said nonchalantly before taking a sip of wine. Severus choked on his own drink, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled through his coughs.

"It was a joke, Severus," she laughed quietly. "I didn't do much of anything really. I crawled into my lonely bed and slept, though I did have the strangest dream."

"And what was it?" Mary weighed her options. It would certainly feel good to tell someone about her dream. It did involve Severus after all. Yet she wasn't sure she was ready to divulge to anyone she was having lucid dreams about Sirius Black and Lord Voldemort.

"Pink ponies and giant rabbits actually."

"You're sure you didn't have any wine at the staff meeting?" Severus smiled over the table to her.

"Oh no," she covered the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach with a laugh. "But there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Go on." She looked at Severus in hopes to find a good entry. His hair hung around in face in the handsome manor it usually did. He wore a plain white shirt with a few buttons undone. He seemed relaxed, almost content. It was a far cry from the Potions Master his students were used to seeing. His eyes poured over Mary's face in rapt attention as she spoke.

"I want to know what is going on between us. I mean, is this just a "friends with benefits" sort of thing or is there something else," she asked slowly. "I mean I really don't mind either way. I'm a big girl, whichever way it is, I'm fine with it." She threw in quickly as she watched him shift a little in his chair. He moved his arm across the table, resting his hand on hers.

"I think it's more than that," he answered after a few moments of silence. He unconsciously ran his thumb back and forth over the top of her soft hand as he placed his words carefully. He knew exactly how he felt. He told Ivana, that wretched woman, the truth the evening of his birthday. He wasn't so sure he wanted to tell her all of that just yet. "Understand this isn't easy for me. It's probably best I give a full explanation."

"Go on then," Mary urged, feeling slightly nauseous at cornering him in such a way.

"I realized the night with Ivana, the night you came to my door-"

"Your birthday last year," Mary nodded awkwardly.

"Yes. You see, I realized I want a lot more than casual sex and occasional talks with you. The last few months of that semester were dismal. I woke knowing you wouldn't speak to me and went to sleep with an unfulfilled feeling in my stomach. I was lonely. You're like a comfort I've never had before. For once in this life I can say I'm happy. If it's alright with you, I'd like to continue on. That is, as cliché as it sounds, I'd like you to be my girlfriend," his face was as red as Mary's dress as his gaze lingered over her shoulder. "But if that's too much to ask I understand. I know I'm not much of anything. Just—consider it." Mary smiled broadly, before pulling his chin to face her once more. She leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek, her hand still in his.

"I think I'd like that." Severus smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Yes it is rather nice. What else did you want to ask me?" It was Mary's turn to wiggle in her chair.

"Well I really do want to know what Dumbledore spoke with you about last night, not to be intrusive or anything," she shrugged. Severus ran his free hand over his face, the other happily unmoved atop Mary's.

"And so comes your first test," he mumbled. Mary sat a little straighter. She was always ready for a new challenge. "Every now and again the mark on my arm," he left arm twitched slightly as he spoke of the Dark Mark, "burns. I have no explanation for it, other than that the Dark Lord is still out there somewhere."

"Oh Severus! Does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?" Mary asked quickly. She wasn't afraid of the mark on his arm. That belonged to the Severus she knew all those years ago, not the one that sat across from her now.

"No need to fret. Lucius has also mentioned something about it. I suppose it's the burden we chose to bare. But please understand this. By accepting my offer only minutes ago doesn't mean you have to deal with the hardships that may come in the future. You are my main concern now, you and your happiness. If, and it's possible, the Dark Lord should make a return, I have duties that must be fulfilled," he explained carefully, squeezing the hand he so gently touched minutes before.

"What does that mean, Severus? You plan to continue on with the Death Eaters?" Mary blurted it out before she even realized what she said; word vomit. Severus snapped up quickly and looked around the almost empty bar. It seemed no one was paying attention to them, yet he put up a silencing charm right away.

"No. Never. I've seen the error in those ways a long time ago, but in order for me to help Dumbledore, who's done so much for me the in the past, I'd have to convince Voldemort that I am," he whispered heatedly. A shiver ran up Mary's spine.

"I don't know how I feel about that, Severus," she mumbled quietly. "What if something should happen to you-"

"We don't need to be worrying about this now. Let's just enjoy our evening," he said longingly, "please." Mary followed his lead and continued on with normal conversation.

Hours later, deeper into the night than she planned, Severus dropped her off at her door.

"It's nice to get away from all of this. Rather, nice to spend time with you," Severus said before kissing her softly.

"Mmm yes it is. We'll have to do it again sometime," Mary smiled quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Well we have Tuesday evening's rounds together, though I hope to see you before then," he said into the top of her hair. The sweet smell almost made him delirious.

"Tomorrow for breakfast, I'm sure. Good night, Severus," she said before kissing him once more.

"Rest well," he replied as she shut her door. Still smiling she flopped onto her bed. She really had enjoyed the evening; her first as the Potion Master's girlfriend.


	27. Revelations

Once again Mary woke late on Tuesday. She'd had a rather late night with Severus the night before. They sat around the fireplace in his quarters, talking about nothing in particular. Mary thoroughly enjoyed the comfortable feeling that surrounded her when she spent time with Severus. He held a good conversation and truly seemed to value her input and opinion.

The dim sunlight eventually faded into a deeper black. Mary skipped down the large staircase to meet Severus in the entryway. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking out the large oak doors over the snow covered grounds.

Mary stood at his side, her perfume wafting over to him. He smiled slightly before turning to face her, his usual pale cheeks were slightly pink.

"I've walked the grounds already," Severus explained. "I didn't want you to have to walk in the cold." Mary smiled before responding.

"Thanks for your concern, though if I were allowed to sign up with Argus as I planned, I would've been able to spend a nice chilly evening curled up with him and Mrs. Norris," she feigned gagging.

"Sounds like a dream," Severus dripped sarcastically. "Well let's start up. The Headmaster suggested we start in the dungeons and head up." He held his hand out in the direction of the dungeon entrance. A cool breeze floated up the stairwell as Mary followed Severus.

Though it barely seemed possible, the dungeons were far more unpleasant after dark. Drips of water echoed around the cavernous rooms, but not a footstep or whisper was to be heard. After an hour or so, Severus stopped in front of a large empty wall, the stones seemed to seep water.

"Serpentis," Severus whispered as the stoned faded away to reveal the Slytherin common room. "I'll just do one quick walk through, if you don't mind. Stay here one moment." Not wanting to wake the few remaining students, Mary nodded without a word. Severus walked up the stairwells, looking in all directions for any students of his house out of bed. Mary walked around the elaborate common room. It was a far cry from the comfort of the Gryffindor tower, but it had its perks. The windows that ran from floor to ceiling on the opposite wall had a beautiful view of the depths of what Mary assumed was the Black Lake. A cold but inviting green tinge hung around the room. Mary imagined a young Severus sitting in one of the dark green leather sofas near the fire, his face in a book. Lucius also made an appearance in her musing. He sat with a bunch of younger students fawning all over him. His robes regal, still carrying that stupid cane, even in his youth. A final vision came to her; a young handsome man sat reading a dusty old book, an awkward smile curling across his face. The smile didn't reach his cold eyes. The boy ran a long finger over his lip as he seemed to enjoy whatever it was he was reading. Finally he looked up from the book at Mary, the cold dark eyes flashed red, making Mary jump. She backed against the farthest stone wall, still looking at the spot on the sofa. The image had faded from view, but Mary could still picture the young boy in her mind. She hadn't known him, but she knew exactly who it was. The flash of red in his pupils made it very clear.

She didn't even hear Severus approach her, nor his worried questions. Finally she felt herself being pulled out of the green lit room and into the dark hallway.

"Mary, what happened?" Severus asked, standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. He slightly lowered his body so he was face to face with her. "Mary? Mary?"

She shook herself slightly before responding. "Sorry – I'm just not used to being up this late. Zoned out a bit, I guess."

"It's eleven o'clock," Severus whispered, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "Lying won't solve this. I'm here to help you. I can put up with anything. You can tell me anything," he explaining soothingly, his voice softening. "Now let's sit down. Tell me what's going on." He put his arms around Mary, walking her to a stone bench overlooking the lawns.

"I – I've been seeing things. The weirdest things," Mary started, her voice fragmented and foreign sounding. "The dream I told you I had the other night, I – I lied to you about it." Severus delicately held her hand, as she looked out the window. "I've been having dreams about Vol – You Know Who," Mary whispered. She felt like she was spreading a disease. That Severus would be in trouble if she told him too much.

"What's in these dreams," Severus asked hesitantly.

"You and – and Sirius," Mary coughed Sirius' name, praying that Severus didn't get too upset that she was dreaming about her ex-fiance.

"I suppose a better question is, what is the premise of these dreams," Severus asked, though less softly this time.

"We're all in a cell. You're being tortured, first by Sirius, then by – Him," Mary swallowed hard. "Then, just now, I saw him again. Just sitting there. He was a little boy."

"Black or the Dark Lord?" Severus pried.

"He Who Must Not Be Named," Mary nodded, her hands trembling slightly. Severus stood quickly, causing Mary to jump. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the Headmaster's office," Severus explained as he held his hand out to help her up. She took it, but stood still in the hallway.

"Severus I have a meeting with Dumbledore in the morning, this can all be solved then. Please let's not make a big deal out of nothing."

"It isn't nothing, Mary. Anything that involves the Dark Lord needs to be discussed immediately. I'll ignore the fact that you scheduled an urgent meeting with the Headmaster without letting me know. You know I want nothing more than to be there if anything like this should happen," Severus whispered as he walked her up the multiple staircases until they stood in front of a large eagle statue, the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Before knocking Severus turned to Mary. "Please, promise me you'll tell the Headmaster the truth, even if it's uncomfortable. Will you do that for me?" He asked calmly.

"What about the students? They could be out of bed and we're not there to enforce the rules. Severus, we really should finish the walk through. I mean, this can really wait," Mary whispered quickly as she paced back and forth. She didn't know why, but she was incredibly nervous to speak with Dumbledore. Severus gently placed a hand on Mary's shoulder, stopping her from pacing. She turned to face him, but didn't look up at him. He lifted her chin and ran a hand down her face.

"We all have our demons to face. Albus Dumbledore won't judge you. He can help. And so can I," He whispered before kissing her softly on the forehead. He quickly turned on his heel and whispering a password. The stone bird turned counter clockwise, opening up into a moving staircase. Severus ushered Mary onto the steps, and comforting hand placed on the small of her back. A large wooden door appeared at the top of the stairs as the pair walked off the staircase. Severus knocked three times. Minutes passed in silence as they waited for Dumbledore to answer. Eventually he did, wearing nothing but his dressing gown.

"I was under the impression we had a meeting in the morning, Professor Grant, or have I overslept once again? And Severus, what brings you along? Not that I'm not delighted to see you both, but my watch seems to read midnight," Dumbledore said looking at his wrist watch.

"Headmaster," Severus bowed slightly, "something has come to my attention and it seems to need your immediate attention." Severus spoke quickly, his delivery arousing suspicions inside the old Headmaster.

"Well please come in then." Dumbledore had dropped his cheerful tone and seemed to comprehend Severus' desire for urgency. Severus held the door for Mary who was momentarily struck mute. "Please sit," Dumbledore motioned to two large chairs opposite his desk. He sat down and summoned a pot of tea. "Drink up. Tell me what's troubling you," the old man looked at Mary rather than Severus. She looked at her feet, the heat of the Headmaster's gaze burning the back of her neck.

"I've been having dreams about – You Know Who," she explained clearing her throat. She listened to Severus' heavy foot falls behind her as he paced the spacious office.

"And what happens in these visions," Dumbledore asked, peering over folded hands into Mary's sapphire eyes.

"I don't think they're visions, Headmaster. I think it's just stress," Mary tried to explain.

"Either way it's important for me to know exactly what happened." Mary nodded before she explained her reoccurring dream. She told Albus every detail, the pregnancy, Sirius, Severus, and of course Voldemort. Dumbledore nodded and listened with rapt attention as Mary explained, Severus continuing to pace.

"What does all this mean?" Mary asked after catching her breath.

"It seems to confirm our theories, doesn't it Severus?" Severus stopped pacing to face the Headmaster.

"Somewhat, Headmaster," he nodded. The men seemed to be having a conversation without words. Mary was out of the loop.

"I'm sorry, but can someone tell me what's going on here?" she asked, louder than she'd planned.

"Forgive us, my dear. It came to Severus' attention that Lord Voldemort maybe trying to recreate himself. His arm, where the Dark Mark once sat, burns from time to time. I'm assuming it happens when Voldemort is most angry. Though I can't solidify that, as I don't know what form he has taken."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mary asked, concerned.

"The Dark Lord was killed the night he attacked the Potters," Severus explained through a cupped hand. "We suspect he had ways of – cheating death, but we have no way to explain it."

"What does the ghost of V – Voldemort have to do with me?" She was getting delirious. She was overloaded with information, and concerned for both Severus and herself.

"It seems you may be vulnerable to the emotions of Voldemort, similar to Severus, though in a different manor. Your dreams are a reflection of him." Mary felt faint as the Headmaster explained his inklings.

"I – how is that possible? I have no connections to Him. I'm – I fought with the Order. You remember, Albus. I was there. I buried my friends, lost so much. This makes no sense." Severus sat down next to Mary, placing a hand on her knee.

"Mary, my dear, I believe you do have a connection with Voldemort," he raised his long hand to stop Mary's ensuing argument. "Though it may be a small one."

"And what is that," she questioned, looking between Severus and Dumbledore, almost speechless. She watched as the headmaster raised an eyebrow at Severus, who nodded without a word.

"Mary, I believe the connection is me," Severus whispered quietly in her ear. Once again Mary's mouth moved without words. She looked at Dumbledore, wide-eyed.

"Severus informed me of your blossoming relationship a few weeks ago, Professor Grant." Dumbledore nodded. "I'm in full support." Mary blushed as she nodded. "Besides that point, I must insist you learn Occlumency. And though it's typically against the nature of the castle, I will open a private floo network between your rooms. Severus is well learned in the skills of memory blocking. He will be an excellent teacher." Severus nodded, though he couldn't necessarily ignore the small flame of happiness that kindled in his belly at the thought of constant accessibility to Mary and her company.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Mary nodded. Dumbledore smiled.

"There's no need to fret about this too much, Mary. Lord Voldemort is a thing of the past. Though he may come back in the future, I doubt it will be any time soon. Occlumency will come with great ease to you, as you are a skilled witch. But I'm afraid I must bid you both good night. Sleep is such a precious thing when you're my age." He saw them to the door and bid them a good rest. "Oh, Professor Grant, I wanted to give you an article I read that I thought would be of use to your classes. I've always found a little light reading helps to clear the mind before a good night's sleep. She'll be right out, Severus," Dumbledore smiled kindly, ushering Severus, whose body went rather stiff at the thought of leaving Mary behind, out the door. As the door snapped shut, Dumbledore turned to face Mary, the kind smile still sitting on his wrinkled face.

"I really don't have anything for you to look over," Dumbledore admitted, shrugging slightly.

"You lied, Professor Dumbledore," Mary raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose so, but where would the world be with white lies? I actually kept you behind to give you some advice. Not only does age bring earlier bed times, but it also brings a bit of wisdom. Sit for a moment, this won't take long." Mary followed the headmaster's directions. "The human heart is a rather funny thing, my dear. Sometimes it will gang up on the mind in order to tell us things we may be unsure of. Do you think your emotions were trying to tell you something?"

"I'm sorry I guess I don't follow," Mary whispered over her steepled hands.

"You mentioned that Mr. Black appeared in your dream. Do you think you have some reservations with your relationship with Professor Snape?" Mary shifted uncomfortably. Dumbledore always seemed to read deeper into things; even more so than Severus. Mary didn't respond for a few minutes. Dumbledore nodded quietly to himself at her lack of response. "Yes the heart is a funny thing," he repeated more to himself. He offered his hand to Mary and walked her to the door. He opened it for her, ushering her out as he did to Severus. "Take this. Lots of rest, wisdom, and excellency in white lies; the joys of age," Dumbledore chortled as he handed Mary a book. She slowly walked down to a pacing Severus.

Eventually Mary and Severus made it through the corridors, back to her rooms, where they stood outside the door.

"I hate to be forward, but I just can't see leaving you alone tonight. Do you mind?" Severus asked as he stood in the doorway.

"No, not at all. Please, come in," Mary replied with a small smile. Moments later she was cuddled up next to Severus' warm body, the idea of wicked dreams of Voldemort and Sirius Black turning over in her mind.


	28. End of Term

Mary woke the next morning to the sound of Severus walking her rooms. He seemed to be clearing the furniture from the room, pushing it against the walls.

"What are you doing?" she yawned, sitting up in bed. Severus looked up from his work, smiling slightly at her laying amidst a mountain of pillows and blankets.

"I think it best if you start your Occlumency training now," he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet," Mary said as she crawled out of bed.

"We'll start easy, nothing too difficult this morning." He watched her change. A warm feeling engulfed his body. It wasn't passion this time. It was a foreign feeling, one he hadn't felt in a long time, happiness. The beautiful woman he was head over heels for was comfortable enough with him to change right in front of him. They were a happy couple. It felt as if they'd been together for years; perfection. But he knew he had to lock away he feelings, his happiness and comfort. He had to ruthlessly train the woman he cared so much for in order to protect her from the devil that constantly hovered over his shoulder.

Mary stood in front of him and she seemed ready for a fight. She wore a plain black shirt and jeans. The feelings that warmed Severus' stomach this time wasn't comfort, but he knew he had to swallow this feeling too, though it wasn't as easy.

"Occlumency is rarely practiced anymore, mostly because Legilimency isn't either. But when dealing with, for want of a better word, people, like Lord Voldemort, who pride themselves on the use of little-known magics, it is imperative to know them. It seems your feelings for me have forged a link with the Dark Lord, even though both Dumbledore and I believe he is no longer human," Severus explained in detail.

"What exactly is Occulmency?" Mary asked, looking around the now barren room.

"The act of magically closing one's mind to prevent accessibility of thoughts and emotions, or from influencing them. If mastered, one can eventually change memories that will help if you're facing constant questioning about whereabouts or situations," Severus continued on, fiddling with his wand. "The first step is to clear your mind. Think of nothing." Mary raised an eyebrow, unable to comprehend the idea of nothing running through her thoughts. "The best way to approach the idea is almost meditation. Here," he ran two fingers over her eye lids, "close your eyes. Take a few deep breaths. Clear your mind. Float there. You're a living, breathing human being, but you have no thought, no emotion, and no ideas. You're a newborn infant," Severus whispered, watching Mary slowly relax. Eventually he could tell that she was a perfect state of nothingness. "Continue to think of a blank blackboard. No theories, not even any worries. I'm going to attempt to breech your natural walls. Remember, blank slate." Mary continued to relax, her full trust in Severus. "Legilimens," Severus whispered.

Instantly the most uncomfortable and invasive feeling spread through Mary's thoughts. It was as if dozens of tiny spiders were walking through her mind. Flashes of memories pooled around her brain, which was blank only moments before. Most of the memories were recent, kissing Severus on New Year's Eve, Ugly Willie's wedding, Holiday with Remus, but then they began to regress. The past was beginning to come back to life. She stood on pebbly ground under an umbrella watching Sirius row off to Azkaban. Then she saw the Potter's broken house, it looked as if a bomb had exploded. She smiled as Sirius lifted her in the air, his hand rubbing her stomach. As soon as it started, the feeling ended. When she realized where she was, she was drenched in a cold, uncomfortable sweat. She was sitting on the sofa that sat against the wall, Severus standing over her.

"You shouldn't be allowed to see that. That was so long ago. I – I don't want you to see those things," she cried. A few tears rolling down her face.

"It's one of the last things on the planet I want to witness. I spoke with Dumbledore this morning, to try and convince him to tutor you. He refused. I don't want to see any of this either. Believe me," Severus explained through clenched teeth. Mary nodded, wringing her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes, trying to think of nothingness once more.

"Try again," she responded. "I can't stand the thought of Voldemort seeing my most private moments. Is there any way you can…stay in the past couple years..."

"The best way to learn is desperation. If you really don't want me to see your...relationship with," Severus paused. The idea of Mary's love with Sirius Black made him slightly nauseous. He searched his mind for the best word to explain Sirius. "him," was the best word he could come up with, though bastard and ass seemed more appropriate. "You'll learn to shut me out."

"Just do it," Mary responded, standing from the sofa. Severus whispered the spell again, steeling his rage. At first everything was blank. Then Severus saw Mary laying in the grass in her Hogwarts uniform, her blazer customarily unbuttoned too low and her skirt too short. Sirius sat above her, flashing a charming smile. She laughed as he told some stupid joke, rubbing his face in the crook of her neck. And just as he ran a hand up Mary's side, the memory began to fade. Severus could feel himself being pushed into more recent memories. Mary laying in a sterile room at St. Mungo's, Remus Lupin pacing a dusty old bedroom, Mary curled into an unkempt bed. Severus himself stood in the hallway of the apartment, Mary's bags ladled in his arms. He was pushed further and further into present memories. Mary sat at the staff table, raising her eyes at Severus. Further still, Mary was skipping down the stairs for the meeting the night before. Then all was black. Mary has successfully stopped Severus from penetrating into her thoughts.

Severus' thoughts merged back into his own. He stood in Mary's empty living room, watching her sit on the couch. "You did it," he breathed.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Mary replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was shaking as she looked up at Severus. He was running a hand over his face as he paced the room. "What's going on?"

"I'm rather impressed. Normally it takes quite some time for one to learn the art of Occlumency. There are two options as to why you show such prowess," Severus said huskily, peering into the crackling fire.

"Go on..."

"One, you could be an extremely powerful witch, far more talented than I thought, or you're more concerned with blocking memories from me." Mary sat up a little straighter. She was exhausted from removing Severus from her mind.

"I hope you're not trying to pick a fight right now, Severus Snape," she whispered venomously. Severus said nothing as he continued to stare into the fire. "Severus. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm thinking," he responded flatly.

"You can't be saying I'm weak."

"No, no not at all," he finally turned and looked at her. "But I do think that because I'm administering the spell, you're far more adept at blocking my attacks." Mary had had enough. She was drained and it was barely noon. A weak, uncomfortable feeling urged through her body as she stood to challenge Severus.

"Teach me the spell. How do I delve into your thoughts? Let's see you sit there and allow me to dig through your most private thoughts." Severus nodded. He knew she would aim below the belt, and she did right off the bat.

"You do the same as you would with protecting your mind. Clear it. But instead of feeling defensive, put yourself on the offense. You merely say Legilimens. If the other person isn't ready, you'll easily be able to see their thoughts and memories. But be forewarned I'm an accomplished Occlumens. I've both blocked and fooled the likes of the Dark Lord. It's not in my nature to let people into my thoughts," he explained.

Mary nodded. She took a few deep breathes before planning her response. "You're right. It's not worth the try. Truly I'm able to block you from my mind because I don't want our relationship to be hindered by both of our pasts. Let's just put this behind us and go about the day," she resigned. Severus raised an eyebrow characteristically. He hadn't expected Mary to give up so easily. She was a fighter and it seemed out of context, but he took it in stride.

The next few months went by in a flash. The snow had finally melted. It led to the sunshine of May, followed by the stiff warmness of June. The end of the term was quickly approaching. Mary and Severus found time in their busy schedules to see each other at least three times a week. They grew closer and closer. They were so close now, and so used to seeing each other, that Mary was almost dreading the summer holiday and their time apart.

Mary and Severus sat in his rooms before the End of Term Feast. They'd taken to staying there more often as it was far cooler in the dungeons than in Mary's rooms many floors above.

"Are you all packed up and ready to go?" Severus asked, running his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I suppose so," Mary whispered. "I just – don't know what I'll do without seeing you."

"I wouldn't be too concerned. We'll run into each other. Besides I'm sure you'll end up knocking on my door after you tell Lupin about us," Severus replied.

"Ha Ha very funny." Mary was slightly nervous to tell Remus about her relationship with Severus, but she knew it had to be done. The clock on the wall struck 4. "One more hour before the feast. Remus is picking me up in Hogsmeade after," she explained as she positioned herself on his lap, her long legs straddling him. "How 'bout one for the road," she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," he replied, though he didn't have to. Mary could tell he agreed by the throbbing on her thigh.

She slowly unbuttoned her top and he watched. She then removed both her shirt and her bra. Standing topless, she seductively undid his belt buckle, before stripping him. Severus sat there, mind wandering to glorious places as Mary shimmied out of her tight jeans. He laid his head on the back of the couch as Mary sat on his lap once again. But the feeling his body was longing for never came. He felt the warm of her core hovering over his erect member, but the wonderfully soft and heated contentment lingered just out of his grasp. He lifted his head from its relaxed position and looked at Mary.

Before he knew it, his mind was racing with thoughts he'd locked away. Mary was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, chatting with Dumbledore. Severus himself was sitting next to her on the pavement outside. Mary stormed into his room, Ivana crushing her every desire. Next she stood at the end of the aisle at Ugly Willie's wedding, a giant purple hat and sunglasses covering most of her face. Finally she was smoking a cigarette out the window of the Cobblestone Manor. Then everything faded back to normal.

Mary sat on Severus' lap, a tiny smile plastered on her face.

"You can't always win, Severus Snape. Accomplished Occlumens, my arse," she smiled as she ran kisses up his strong neck, ignoring the throbbing vein.

"You're a devil," Severus replied. He couldn't believe he'd been duped. Mary had tricked him into lowering his guard. She actually did win. That didn't bother him now though; he had other things on his mind. He flipped Mary over, so she lay on the couch.

"I win," he smiled to himself as he rubbed his face in her neck, licking her hardened nipples.

The hour seemed to fly by. Mary and Severus both had a rather difficult time pulling their clothes over their sweat drenched bodies. Before leaving the room, Mary threw on some makeup, hoping everyone would assume the flush on her cheeks was due to the warm weather.

The pair sat next to each other at the head table. Mary watched as students passed addresses around, each of them hoping to see one another over the summer holiday. On the other hand, Severus' eyes lingered on the four giant hourglasses that sat sparkling in the corner of the Great Hall. The small jewels ticked away, dropping into the bottom of the glasses. Eventually they would show the winner of the House Cup.

Severus was a competitive man. It was his first year as Head of Slytherin house. His house winning the cup in his first year would be very impressive. He half listened as Mary held a conversation with Pomona. The small yellow crystals had stopped, Hufflepuff was in last. Not all too shocking. The sapphire gems were next to cease movement. Ravrenclaw was in third. Severus stole a sideways glance at Minerva, the head of Gryffindor. She was also looking at the giant hourglasses, rapt with attention. Both the emeralds and rubies were slowing down. Finally Gryffindor stopped with Slytherin right behind. One more emerald bead teetered over the brim of the top of the hourglass. Sytherin had won.

The table to the far left of the hall erupted in cheers of happiness. Severus gave a curt nod towards his students, still able to cover his true emotions; a mixture of absolute joy and relief. He'd proven himself. He looked down at the table, first to Minerva, who had the sour look of defeat on her face, then to Mary, who smiled broadly at him. It took all his will power not to take her in his arms and kiss her. Not only had he proven himself to his colleagues, but the woman he loved was also immensely proud of him.

Dumbledore stood as he changed the Hogwarts banners to the deep greens and silvers of Slytherin house. A perfect end to an almost perfect school year.

AN: Plllleease review! I love getting the notifications. Big thanks to ShelleySnape and Sasha2010 for leaving so many wonderful reviews! love


	29. A Summer Apart

It was a warm summer, warmer than the ones before it. Once again, Mary spent a majority of her time laying in the sunshine reading various books, and perusing different magazines. Occasionally she'd receive a letter from Severus. They recounted his summer at Hogwarts and other everyday events. Mary had yet to tell Remus about her relationship. He was always in and out of the apartment, she didn't want to spoil what little down time he had with an argument over Severus Snape and his loyalties.

About a month into her vacation Mary found herself sipping lemonade in her favorite lawn chair. She was hovering over the most recent letter from Severus, trying in vain to concoct another excuse as to why she hadn't told Remus their news.

_Lupin must know. If nothing else, imagine the havoc such a lie will create for our friendship_

Severus' letter wasn't angry, but she could tell he was getting anxious. What was she so nervous about anyway? If worse came to worse she could always return to Hogwarts. At least she'd be near Severus again. She quietly talked to herself as she gathered her things from the lawns. She adjusted the strap of her bikini top and trudged in the house.

Mary made dinner for both herself and Remus, her mind set on finally unveiling her secret that evening. She sat at the table, nervously shaking her foot. Just past 7, Remus walked through the door.

"Evening. How was your afternoon?" Remus mumbled quietly as he slipped out of his shoes.

"Fine. Did a bit around the house and all. I made dinner. Care to join me?" Mary motioned to the table. Remus wordlessly crossed the room and sat across from her.

"Something on your mind? You don't usually cook without a reason," Remus said over his spaghetti plate.

"Well now that you mention it, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," she whispered in response, nervous twirling her blonde locks with her finger.

"Go on," Remus pushed his plate away from himself before slowly wiping his face with a napkin.

"Alright, before I start I want you to just hear me out. It's always better that way," she mumbled quietly. Remus raised an eyebrow without a verbal response. Mary took a deep breathe before she began her explanation. "Remus...some things progressed throughout the last couple terms at Hogwarts," she stopped quickly, trying to place her words correctly. She thought about it for a moment, finally deciding to just spit it out as quickly as possible. "Iseeingseverus." Her confession finally came out of her mouth in one quick garbled word.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, tapping his finger on the table.

"I'm seeing Severus Snape," Mary articulated slowly. Remus made no response for what seemed like hours. Mary sat continually twisting her hair nervously. Her friend seemed to be pondering a reaction.

"Are you happy?" Remus asked quietly, not looking in Mary's direction, rather out the open window.

"Well yes," Mary shrugged, relieved Remus hadn't exploded.

"Mary we've been friends for a long time. We've been through a lot over the past 20 years. Lord Voldemort was the root of all of our problems. Severus Snape was a Death Eater. Ah ah-" he held his hand to prevent Mary from interrupting him. "I trust Albus Dumbledore inexplicably, but even he admits that Snape was within the ranks of Voldemort, even if he did leave before James and Lily were taken from us." Mary nodded in response as she silently wiped a tear from her cheek. There was no point in denying that Severus was once a Death Eater; if only Remus could see that he'd changed. His calm demeanor made her far more uncomfortable than if he'd yelled. He wasn't upset with her choice. He was disappointed.

Mary sat in continued silence. She rung her hands slowly as she waited for Remus to continue, but he didn't. Finally she looked up at him. He was running his rough hands over his tired face. There really wasn't much she was able to say. Thoughts ran through her mind like wildfire. She didn't know whether to be angry or upset.

"Remus—I understand you're upset. You've just n—never gave Severus a chance," she wept quietly. Remus cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I just don't understand. What about Sirius? Have you just forgotten?" Remus whispered. Mary flinched. She should have known Remus would bring up the most difficult questions.

"He's not coming back, Remus. We only live once. Am I just supposed to sit and wait for the impossible to happen. Why should I be imprisoned as well?" Remus made no response, rather he lazily flicked his wand. The dishes cleared themselves into the sink across the room. To Mary's dismay, a duffel bag was dragged down the hall on its own accord.

"I think you should go," Remus whispered, not looking up from his feet. Mary stood without a word. She glanced back over her shoulder before she slammed the door behind her. Remus ran his hand over his face once more as he poured himself a rather large tumbler of whiskey.

As Remus mulled over his decision to send his friend away, Mary trudged in no particular direction. The summer humidity had finally welled up into a storm. The rain splashed around Mary as she dragged her bag through the puddles. Finally she stopped.

Mary stood in front of a small house in the middle of a quiet street. The outside walls were a different color; gray now rather than yellow, but the bushes sparkled every now and again. A sign that small faeries had once been hidden there. For the first time all day she smiled. This had been their house; Mary and Sirius'. She just stood there, glancing from one side of the house to the other, until movement caught her eye. A small family happily chatted around a round table. They smiled and laughed.

Mary continued to brave the rain as she watched. There wasn't any uncomfortable feeling as she peered from the sidewalk into the window. The mother sat across from the child as the father poured water into glasses. A few tears rolled down Mary's cheek again as she watched herself serve pasta onto a plate to a faceless little girl. She expected to see Sirius Black in the old house; just like he was before. She was wrong. Severus Snape smiled to her as he poured her a glass of water. He turned to the faceless little girl, pouring a glass for her as well. He pointed to her plate and winked, apparently making a funny comment to the little girl. Finally Mary woke back up to reality. She tilted her head back, letting the rain hit her face.

She was positive on her decision to be with Severus; the fantasy has made it obvious. The only way she'd even reconsider would be if Sirius Black walked into a room. _Like that will ever happen_, Mary thought to herself before she turned her back on the little gray house and its happy occupants; whoever they were.

Before long Mary popped into Hogsmeade Village. She had decided to stay the night at the Three Broomsticks, as she wanted to relax before facing Severus' "I'm always right speech". She ordered a room and quickly ran upstairs. A long bubble bath and perhaps a good cry were in order.

Eventually she fell asleep in the soft plushy bed. The next morning she woke with the thought of her argument with Remus still on her mind. She wasn't concerned with the time nor her appearance. Instead she threw on a plain back robe and marched herself down the stairs. Doubting her decisions would only make things worse. She'd stop in the bar and grab herself some breakfast before departing for Hogwarts.

"Good morning, Rosemerta," Mary smiled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"More a good afternoon," the bar maid laughed quietly. "How 'bout I get you a cup of soup. It's nearly 2!" Mary nodded, slightly ashamed that she'd slept half the day away. Before she knew it, warm steaming liquid was sitting in front of her. She sat the at bar, thoroughly ready to enjoy the delicious smelling meal, but to her dismay a familiar cough echoed throughout the almost empty room.

"My darling cousin! Why, I haven't seen you since the New Year. I just cannot believe how long its been." Mary took a quick spoonful of broth before turning around to face Lucius Malfoy, who swaggered his way over to the bar. "How have you been?"

"Oh hello, Lucius," Mary nodded, watching Narcissa fix her hair in the booth across the room. "I've been just fine. Summer break, you know?"

"Yes, yes, Cissy and I were just waiting on Severus for a drink. Do you care to join us?" Lucius smiled, motioning to the table where his wife sat. The mention of Severus' name made Mary's stomach jump a bit. She hadn't seen him for months, but wasn't sure if she was ready to admit he was right.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Mary mumbled, looking at her nails. Lucius smiled at her once again, obviously thinking he could read her emotions.

"There's no need to be nervous around Ol' Snape," he whispered quietly. "I must admit I've never seen a woman woo him, but I'm sure he's a push over. Please, join us."

Lucius left Mary no option. He placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the table. She sat with her back to the door. She might as well really surprise Severus. She nodded to Narcissa who motioned back. Lucius sat between the women, chatting about nothing in particular, to no one in particular. Narcissa looked at Mary. Without a word she moved a hand over her hair. Mary scrunched her eyebrows together until she realized the seemingly cold woman was telling her to fix her hair. She'd completely forgotten she trudged down the stairs without checking herself in the mirror. She ran a hand through her blonde locks, and a finger under her eyes, hoping to clean off any makeup that may be left behind from the night before. She looked to Narcissa for help. A small nod was all Narcissa gave before she turned back to Lucius, feigning attention once more.

Though she was dreading admitting defeat, Mary was incredibly excited to see Severus again. It seemed like hours before the bells on the door twinkled, signaling a new occupant. Lucius quickly pushed his way out of the booth to greet the guest. Mary didn't turn to see Severus, rather she listened to his conversation with Lucius.

"...the break has treated me well, thank you," he replied to his comrade's badgering. Mary listened to both the men cross the room towards the bar. "Firewhiskey please, Rosemerta."

"Having a rough day, Snape? I thought we'd all just share a bottle of wine," Lucius asked, shocked. Severus made no response as he nodded to the barkeep silently. Lucius sauntered his way over to the table where Mary and Narcissa still sat.

"Oh, we have a guest joining us. It must have slipped my mind," Lucius motioned to Mary as he pulled the cork out of the green wine bottle. Severus stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Mary who stood from the table quietly. His mouth hung open slightly for a moment as he placed the tumbler of whiskey on a table.

"Hullo Severus," Mary smiled. He was shocked to see her there. Her hair was slightly messy, as if she'd just woken from a long sleep, or rolled out of bed after a romp. It made her even more alluring.

"Mary, it's lovely to see you," he whispered, finally catching his breath. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Come now, Snape. You've met Mary before. Sit, sit," Lucius commanded quickly. Severus followed orders and sat across from Mary.

Lucius began a conversation about the board of governors and the happenings in Hogwarts. Severus obediently responded, though he continuously stole glances across the table. Mary ran a finger over the top of her wine glass, obviously bored with the dry talk. Hours passed in the same manner. Both Mary and Narcissa remained silent throughout the time around the table, each of them raised well within pure blood family constraints.

Finally the meeting had ended. Lucius, having finished almost the entire bottle of wine himself, was walked from the bar by his dutiful wife, leaving Mary and Severus alone for the first time in months.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Severus asked quietly.

"Remus didn't take the news very well. He asked me to leave last night," Mary whispered uncomfortably.

"And you didn't think to come back to the castle?"

"I wanted a moment to figure everything out. I also didn't want to hear you gloat," she admitted as she raised her eyebrow.

"Do you remember who I am or has our time apart made you forget? I knew you'd be hurt if the events turned out the way they did. There's no way I'd use your pain to boost my ego," he replied earnestly. Mary winced, feeling absolutely foolish. Of course he wouldn't mock her. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for quite sometime. Mary was lost in her foolishness, Severus lost in Mary. Severus abruptly rose from the table.

"Do you have a bag packed?"

"Well yes, all of my things are up in the room," Mary motioned to the staircase, confused.

"Grab it and meet me in front of the castle in fifteen minutes," he commanded sternly. Mary's eyes widened in confusion as she nodded slowly. Without another word Severus left her at the table. Ten minutes later Mary stood next to the winged boar statue near the entry to the giant castle, a small bag sitting on the ground next to her. The old gates creaked open as Severus appeared, also in possession of a small bag.

"What's going on, Severus," Mary asked, still confused about the entire situation. Without a word Severus wrapped his arms around Mary and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm taking you on a holiday," Severus whispered as he grabbed her hand. Mary allowed herself to be pulled along as she spoke incoherently.

"Where are you taking me, Severus Snape," she asked, as she finally found words.

"You'll have to wait and see."

A/N:: My friends, I'm begging your forgiveness. I've finally finished the most grueling semester of my college career (a 55 page paper on Native Americans in New France, eeesh). My sabbatical from Severus and Mary's story was absolute torture. Thankfully I'm back. Pllllease let this little break in our relationship be forgotten and continue reading, following, and, most of all, reviewing. I'm missed you all so much! I'm now a college grad and have a grown up job; one that will allow me free time to write and read all of your wonderful stories. Promise. Forgiveness hugs accepted and Chocolate frogs for all my followers, readers, and reviewers. Love love, M.


	30. A Far Away Place

Mary and Severus popped into a quiet street. The air smelled of salt and the crashing of waves drifted along with a soft breeze.

"Where are we?" Mary finally asked, taking in the white wash buildings that riddled the street. Severus turned to look at her, his dark hair moving along with the wind.

"The village of Makrigialos in Crete. Albus mentioned that a small wizarding population lives here once."

"It's beautiful," Mary smiled.

"It is. From what I understand there's a small inn for wizards at the top of the village. It's difficult for muggles to get there, so it works well for cover," Severus explained motioning to the top of a rather large hill.

"Why not just apparate there then," Mary asked hastily, eager to see Greek wizards.

"I thought we'd just stop and take a look around. Over here." Severus walked over to what seemed to be a sheer drop off a cliff. Mary followed quietly, shocked that Severus had brought her to such a place. Her confusion melted away as she finally took in the sight Severus had walked over to see. The water crashed over white sanded beaches, both seemed to glow with the light of the moon. "We both deserve rest. This seems to be a suitable place to do so," Severus explained quietly, as Mary slid her arm through his.

"Mmhmm," Mary mumbled, taking a few deep breaths of the salty air as she smiled. Moments passed as the pair looked out over the serene landscape. Eventually, Severus turned his back to the water and looked up at the tiny lights twinkling at the top of the winding village road.

"I hope there's a room available," Mary whispered, following Severus' gaze.

"It's the off season for tourists. Far too warm for most," he explained as he picked up both traveling bags.

"I doubt your black robes will fare well in the heat, Severus. I hope you thought all this through," Mary laughed in response.

"Yes, I have." He gently grabbed Mary's arm once more. She took a deep breath before they disapparted again.

Mary exhaled the breath she'd held through the uncomfortable apparation process. A large inn stood in front of her. Its exterior walls were the same whitewash finish as the tiny houses far below. Severus held the large blue door open for her, motioning for her to go in. She obliged and walked into a small entryway.

A friendly looking woman sat behind an ornate wooden desk. Her hair was long and dark. It sat around her rounded olive face, upon which sat a toothy smile. Severus approached the woman and asked for a room. Mary stood back, shocked once more. Severus seemed to speak fluent Greek. He seemed pleased, though she had no idea of the contents of the conversation. Moments later the woman, Evangelina, handed Severus a pair of golden keys, motioning to a staircase just behind her.

Severus nodded thanks, grabbing Mary's hand quickly. He pulled her up a few flights of stairs. Finally they reached their room.

The quarters comprised of one large room. A small kitchen was nestled in the corner near the door. A large comfortable bed was situated near a dark curtained wall opposite the entrance.

With a wave of his wand, Severus opened the curtains, revealing a small patio. The room seemed to be situated amongst the trees, though the sea was still visible beyond.

"Make yourself at home. I've paid for a week," Severus explained as he looked around the room. Mary smiled as she took in the view around her.

"I just can't believe we're here. You never seemed one for spontaneity," Mary whispered.

"Its somewhere I've always wanted to visit."

"So you learned Greek in preparation?" Mary asked with another smile.

"I've known it for quite some time. Though I must admit, it is a bit rusty."

"Why Greek," Mary continued as she dug through her travel bag.

"I read a book on potions theory long ago. A majority of it was written in Greek."

"I'm sorry, you learned Greek solely to read a book?" Mary mocked.

"It's a rather romantic language as well," Severus shot back offhandedly.

"Hmm you're right," Mary yawned. It had been a long day, even if she had slept through half of it. She slowly changed out of the haphazard robe she threw on hours ago into a plain tank top and shorts. "What would you like to do tomorrow," she asked Severus as she turned down the light coverings from the bed. She was dreading discussing the ordeal with Remus, but knew it would come eventually.

Severus, now in a black tee-shirt and sweatpants, sat on the bed next to her.

"I really have no plans. Perhaps sit over there," he pointed to a small table on the patio, "and read for pleasure rather than lesson plans. Maybe we'll walk through town or get something to eat. We'll have to see what the morning brings." He explained as he lay down on the bed and Mary followed suit. "I think it best if we get this out of the way now so as best to enjoy the rest of our time here. What happened last night?"

Severus was right to the point. Mary cringed slightly before recounting the evening before. She wept into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. Remus' utter lack of understanding had completely shocked her and it was just beginning to sink in.

Twenty minutes later, her tears ebbed away. Severus kissed her forehead as she calmed.

"First, I'd like to thank you. Standing up to Lupin shows so much more than you realize. And second, I want you to close your eyes and forget all about it. We're not here to dwell on the faults and misunderstandings of others. We're here to relax. I'll leave the doors open tonight, the fresh air will help you sleep," he said. Mary kept her eyes closed as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

Before she drifted into sleep she felt Severus rise from the bed. She heard him whisper a quick protective spell around the room, securing the open wall from any unwanted guests. He placed his wand on the table next to him, within reach should he need it, as unlucky as that would be. Back in the soft folds of the bed, Severus wrapped his arm softly around Mary's slender body


	31. On the Beach

_::I beg your forgiveness! Time keeps getting away from me. Please keep reading, I don't want to lose any of you! Those who have favorited/reviewed/followed, I love you. :) I hope everyone is ready for the holiday season, and more frequent updates::_

Mary woke early on the final day of her vacation with Severus. She sat up in bed, watching Severus as he flipped through pages of a large leather bound book. He took short sips of tea in between each turn of the page.

"Good morning," he said softly, without looking away from the yellowing pages.

"Morning," Mary smiled as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Care to get dressed and go for a walk? We have to head back to the castle this evening," Severus questioned, still immersed in his book. Mary shrugged.

"I'd rather stay here," she mumbled, pulling on a pair of khaki shorts.

An hour later, Mary and Severus were walking down the cobblestone streets of the quiet town that dwelt in the shadow of the large hotel above.

"What do you think this year will bring, Severus?" Mary asked. Severus took a deep breathe in response. His long strides stopped suddenly. Mary slowed her walk. She turned to see Severus run a hand through his long, dark hair. She raised an eyebrow. Multiple thoughts ran through her head before she spoke again.

Severus wore plain black pants; a charcoal gray shirt tucked in the front of them. He insisted on wearing black boots, even after Mary offered different types of sandals at the many shops they had made their way through in the last week. His usual pale skin had tanned slightly, the contrast with his dark hair was incredibly handsome.

"Severus? Did you hear me?" Mary was standing beside him now, her hand on his arm.

"Yes, sorry. I'm sure this year will be interesting, as always. The students will forget everything we've taught them. We'll be reteaching and explaining the same information for at least a month," Severus whispered disdainfully.

"Geez Negative Nancy, I didn't realize you hated teaching so much," Mary threw her hands up in a mockingly shocked look.

"It's not that simple, is it? I do enjoy the feeling of helping a child find his or her way in life. Knowing that I could, in fact, be making an impression on at least one person, is a feeling that cannot be explained." He ran his hand through his hair once more. He took her hand in his, running his forefinger over her knuckles. Silence. Mary was around Severus enough in the last year and a half to know when to be quiet. There was something on his mind, but Mary knew not to push him too much. He was a quiet man, one who was used to his seclusion. Severus started walking again, this time towards white sanded beach.

The pair continued their walk as the waves crashed against the shore. It was windier on the water than on the streets above. Mary's blonde hair whipped around her face. She desperately tried to contain it. Severus walked in front of her. His boots making it difficult to trudge through the sand. Another thing Mary learned from her time with Severus, his long legs allowed him to walk faster than she did. She looked up after another attempt to tame her hair, he was already far ahead of her.

"Hey, just give me a second. I just want to tie my hair up. Its such a mess," Mary laughed. He stopped when he heard her sweet voice carry on the heavy winds. He left his hands in the pocket as he waited. A smile crossed his face as he watched Mary struggle with her locks. His smile was a mask. He could feel his face pale and sweat as he gulped large breathes of salty air. He leaned against a large rock nearby, in an attempt to steady himself.

Mary ran through the sand, her hair now firmly knotted around her head. After standing next to Severus for a few more moments she was unable to keep her silence anymore.

"I know you're a man of few words, Severus, but I can tell there's something on your mind. Is everything alright?" Mary asked. Once again he said nothing, but ran a hand over his face rather than through his hair. He patted the rock next to him. Mary followed queue and sat down. She watched Severus take a seat next to her. He fumbled with his hands before deciding to take hers in them. "Do you remember what I said earlier, about the feeling of changing someone's life?" He asked quietly.

At any other moment in time, Mary would've made a comment about Severus' lack of enthusiasm about his students, but this moment seemed different. She nodded without a word.

"Good. After spending these past few years with you, I've realized the only life I mean to leave an impression on is yours." Mary blushed slightly. Severus was rarely sentimental.

"Thank you Severus. That's ve-" she paused as Severus held up his hand.

"I wasn't finished," he explained as he lowered his hand. "This summer was difficult, almost as difficult at the one before it. I had quite a bit of time to think about a lot of things. Being away from you is one of the hardest things I've had to go through. I think I've found a remedy for that." His hands were shaking slightly, as they held onto Mary's. Mary smiled, unsure if he was done with his speech. It took a few moments for her to feel the coolness around her ring finger. A single emerald sat embedded amongst a thin silver band. Mary sat wordlessly as Severus watched. She gazed at the jewelry that adorned her finger, Severus continuing to take deep breathes, swallowing a nervous urge to vomit.

"What's this," Mary breathed, her gaze moving from her slender finger to Severus face. His newly tanned skin couldn't hide the greenish tinge that had appeared.

"That would be my Grandmother's ring," Severus choked before clearing his throat. "And I'd like it to be yours."

"What does that mean, Severus?" Mary asked, her voice barely audible above the still blowing winds.

"I don't want a day to go by without you near," Severus, though a little late, bent his knee in the sand. "Will you marry me?"

Small tears ran down Mary's face, but she smiled.

"Yes. Of course I will." Relief flooded Severus face. He quickly stood, lifting Mary in his arms. He kissed her. Relief pumped through his veins, followed closely by happiness. He gently placed Mary's feet back on the sand. He cupped her face in his hands, smiling uncontrollably. "We – we have to get planning," Mary laughed, completely overjoyed.

"We'll have plenty of time for that," Severus laughed. "I sent an owl to Dumbledore this morning. We don't have to be back to the castle until tomorrow morning. Would you like to get something to eat?" Mary nodded. She looked at Severus, then back to her ring finger. The tiny emerald sparkled happily in the sun.

Severus took his seat across from Mary in the quiet little restaurant the couple had spent a majority of the meals in.

"Where did you run off to?" Mary smiled, pouring him a glass of deep red wine.

"I sent a second owl to Dumbledore requesting a meeting with him upon our return to the castle," Severus explained after taking a sip of the burgundy liquid.

"Oh? Should we tell him?"

"I've been in correspondence with him since the beginning of the week. I informed him of our whereabouts and of my plans." Severus paused in conversation to order a small meal in Greek. "I'm sure he will want to make an announcement."

"We can ask him not to, if it makes you uncomfortable," Mary smiled. She knew he wouldn't want a big fuss about anything.

"Let him. I'm proud that you've chosen to be with me. You'll be my wife, and I'll tell anyone who will hear it. "

"Thank you," Mary smiled. Severus held her hand across the table.

"From what I understand, every young girl dreams about her wedding day," Severus smiled in return.

"And how do you know that?"

"I've put many teenaged girls in detention, as they deem idle chatter about fantasy weddings to the boy across the classroom more important than the proper brewing of the Draught of the Living Death."

"Maybe they can help us then. Maybe they'll realize you're not as cold as you'd like them to believe."

"I spend enough time with them as it is. Let alone them choosing what color tie I should wear on our day," Severus snorted. "But really, when did you imagine your wedding would be?" Mary thought about her answer for a long time. Now was not the moment for Sirius Black to creep into her thoughts. When did she think she'd be married? Years ago, with a child. She could not deny that she was in love with Severus Snape. Nor could she deny that she was beyond happy that she would be married to him. She could imagine a plentiful and happy life with the man that sat across from her now. She was genuinely happy. His question just jumped out at her the wrong way. " Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about our wedding. The fall," Mary answered thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to be married in the fall."

"That sounds nice. It's the end of August now. Fall is on its way. Do you think we could organize everything quickly enough to be wed in the next couple months?"

"Severus! So soon?!" Mary smiled brightly.

"I've waited long enough. I don't see the point in waiting any longer. I'd marry you tonight if you saw fit, but I also can't rob you of fulfilling your wedding dreams." Severus had been throwing curve balls all evening. First, a proposal. Now, a short engagement. He was a methodical man, spontaneity was unheard of. "Let's set a date." Severus set a small calendar amongst their meals. Mary smiled once again. She looked over Severus' tiny handwriting, through September and October, into November. November may be slightly chilly, but it would do just fine.

"There," she pointed to a small square on the white page.

"Saturday, November the fifteenth?" Severus asked slowly.

"Do you think you can handle a few months?"

"I'll make due." He replied as he scribbled in a note on the calendar. Mary leaned in to read his writing. The fifteenth had been left blank. Severus' notation was made on the sixteenth.

_Mrs. Mary Snape. _


	32. Home

Severus held the large oak door open for Mary, ushering her into the vast entry hall of Hogwarts with a firm hand on the small of her back. They left their bags near the door, knowing they'd end up in their proper place. Severus' hand stayed strong on Mary's back, as they climbed the many steps to the Headmaster's office.

Mary stood smiling as Severus knocked on Dumbledore's door. She looked at the ring that sat on her finger. Dumbledore flung the large door wide open to greet his professors. The smile on the old wizard's face mirrored Mary's in both merriment and size.

"There you two are! I've been waiting your arrival," he exclaimed, shaking Severus' hand before pulling Mary into a warm embrace. "Come in, come in. Please sit," he motioned excitedly through the open door. Mary sat across from Dumbledore's desk, quietly sipping on a warm mug of tea. Severus stood behind her, his hand resting on the back of the chair.

"I'm sorry to jump to conclusions, but I'm assuming Severus was true to his word," Dumbledore chortled merrily.

"He was, Headmaster," Mary smiled in return. She held out her hand to show Dumbledore her ring. The old man looked from Mary's finger to Severus.

"A lovely choice, Severus. An heirloom, I presume?"

"It was my Grandmother's, yes," Severus nodded.

"You couldn't have found a more beautiful finger to place it upon, my son." Dumbledore was exceedingly happy that his young professors had made the decision to wed. They complemented each other very well. Mary would bring Severus the happiness he thought he had lost years ago, and Severus the same for Mary.

"I couldn't agree more, Professor," Severus smiled, placing his hand on Mary's shoulder.

"I do have a few things I'd like to discuss with the two of you," Dumbledore continued. "First things first, I'd like to offer Hogwart's grounds as a location for your ceremonies. It's lovely year round. I will do everything in my power to accommodate the two of you."

Mary quickly looked to Severus. He was smiling quietly. "Thank you very much, Professor. We couldn't be happier. Hogwarts is our home. What better place to start our lives together," Mary nodded happily.

"Excellent. Let me know what help you need. The house elves are always excited to help with such a joyous event." Dumbledore stood from his seat to pace the room. He walked with his hands behind his back. "On another note, this afternoon is our annual staff outing. We have a new Defense professor to welcome to the family. I'd like your permission to announce this wonderful news to our colleagues." Mary locked eyes with Severus once more. His jaw was set, but he nodded.

"That would be fine, Professor," Mary nodded to the Headmaster.

"Excellent, excellent. I have one final thing to discuss with you both before you take your leave." Mary sat back in the chair she had begun to rise from. "Never before have the hollowed halls of our beloved Hogwarts housed a wedded pair of professors. This is untrodden grounds for us. Luckily, a genius Headmaster has thought things through. I'd like to present you with these, an early wedding gift from someone who cares about the two of you very much," Dumbledore explained, holding a pair of keys in his open palm. Severus raised an eyebrow as he lifted the golden fobs from Dumbledore's hand.

"What are these, Headmaster," Severus questioned, his eyebrow still raised.

"They are keys to a lovely new place. If you head down to the dungeons, be sure to make a left turn down the first hallway. You'll pass your office, Severus. Your office and your old quarters. Just past that is a second small hallway. There is a door on the right. This should have enough room for the both of you. Please, feel free to go explore it," Dumbledore continued to smile as he motioned for them to make their leave.  
Mary quickly jumped to the Headmaster, holding him in a second embrace.

"Thank you, headmaster. This is wonderful."

"Now don't get too excited, my dear. It could be in bad taste," he winked in response. Mary walked out of the room quickly. Before following, Severus turned to Dumbledore. Here was the man who rescued him, accepted him for his mistakes, and now worked to make the path he traveled a little less rocky. Words would never be enough to thank Albus Dumbledore for all he had done for him. Severus merely nodded, turning to follow Mary before Albus made a response.

It was all Mary could do not to run through the castle. She briskly walked until she reached the stairs to the dungeons. She waited there for Severus to catch up.

"Well, come on then," Mary laughed. Severus returned the sentiment. He never knew such happiness could ensue just by watching someone. Mary skipped down the stairs and followed Dumbledore's directions. Severus' office door flew by as she ran through the dark hallways. She stood in front of the door, a tiny S sat on it. S, for Snape.

"Ladies first," Severus whispered into the crook of her neck. He held her from behind, his strong arms wrapped around her frame. She smiled once again, excitement coursing through her veins. Severus reached forward, arms still around his beautiful bride to be, and slowly opened the door.

The wooden door led to a small living room. A plushy white couch sat across from a crackling fire. Two high backed leather chairs side on either side of it. They were similar to the one in Severus' quarters. Severus looked around as Mary ran through each room. A small study sat adjacent to the living room. Severus' books lined the walls, where two desks sat. A second room off the main was a dining room. To Mary's delight it was painted a warm yellow. A tiny high topped table was nestled in between cabinets filled with dishware. Most impressive yet sat just behind the white couch, a spiral staircase sat illuminated against a giant window. The window ran from the baseboards into the next floor. The depths of the black lake were visible, small fish and other creatures swam by. Mary quickly turned to Severus, her eyes lit up with happiness. He slowly walked the bottom floor of his new home, the home he'd share with Mary. He heard Mary make her way up the elaborate staircase. Her shoes clinking on the metal stairs. Severus continued his inspection on the living room, making sure everything was in order.

"Severus! Why aren't you up here?" Mary squealed. Severus laughed to himself as he made his way up the staircase after her. Mary stood at the end of a hallway. "There's a bathroom right there," she pointed to the door on the right. Severus looked through the doorway.

"It's very nice," he said, still smiling.

"A second study there," Mary continued, pointing once again. This time to a door across the hall from the bathroom. Once again Severus played along.

"Seems to my liking. I'm sure I'll be able to get some work done there."

"A guest room next to it," she pointed once more. Severus looked a third time.

"Also nice, though I don't know how many guests we'll have."

"And here's our room," Mary giggled, opening the door behind her, still facing Severus. He followed her into a rather large room. A four poster bed sat at the other end of the room. Two separate wardrobes sat on either ends of the room. Two more leather chairs sat by a fire. A door next to the doorway where Severus stood, presumably a bathroom. Mary lightly took a seat on the bed. "It's pretty comfortable," she laughed. Her face was flush with excitement, her eyes continued to sparkle.

It only took Severus three strides to cross the large room. He was back in his normal Hogwarts attire. As he walked he undid the many buttons on his frock. Mary had taken off her shirt and jeans, laying on their new bed in just her bra and panties. Severus sat above her, now shirtless. He tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked at her face, but raised a shocked eyebrow. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. He whipped tears that ran down her face.

"Nothing is wrong," Mary smiled, though salty water continued to run down her cheeks. "I'm just happy. I can't believe all this is happening."

"It is," he whispered in response. He finished cleaning the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. "Now, before you interrupted, I believe we were the middle of something." He moved his lips to her neck, placing small kisses down to her collarbone. She giggled in response, excitement now flooding her body in another way. She placed her hands on his chest, the small amount of hair perfectly placed. She pushed him up for a moment.

"Should we wait," Mary asked with a smile. "There's only a few months until our wedding, do you really want to ruin our new bed before that?"

"I'm sorry. I won't be able to wait that long, let alone another moment," Severus replied roughly. His lips crashed on to her's before she could say another word. He removed her bra while continuing to kiss her. His warm kiss trialed from her soft lips to her alluring nipples, which had stiffened by his touch. She let out a sigh of ecstasy. Severus had moved his hand to hold firmly on to her perfectly rounded bottom. The both lay naked, caught up in the others tangled bodies. What he said was true, he wanted her and couldn't wait another moment. He slowly slid his manhood inside her. The warm feeling felt better than he was imagining it would. He began to slowly move in and out. Mary lifted her waist from the bed, enabling Severus to move deeper inside her. Severus smiled somewhat wickedly at her movements. Their lover's dance continued. Severus massaged Mary's breasts, which sat so perfectly in front of him. She moaned quietly at his touch. Her vocal response only pushed Severus to push in and out harder. Mary's responses were much louder now. They filled the couple's new bedroom. Quickly she gave in to her orgasm. Her muscles collapsed around Severus, causing him to follow her lust soon after.

Mary laid on Severus' chest. It rose and fell quickly and was slightly sticky with sweat. She ran a soft finger up and down the contoured lines.

"Do we have to go to The Three Broomsticks with everyone? I'd much rather stay in bed all day," Mary asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I agree, but we have an announcement for them. Albus would come calling if we didn't make an appearance," Severus smirked.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Do you like the place?" Mary motioned to the room.

"Its lovely. Though being so to close to you all the time, I don't know how much work I'll be able to get done." Severus ran a large hand back and forth over Mary's soft back.

"If you really think we have to go, I need to shower. I can't announcement an engagement looking like this." Mary stood in the doorway to the bathroom, holding her naked hips. "Do you care to join me?" Severus stood quickly as he growled. Perhaps they could be late to a meeting just this once.

AN:: Im so sorry.. :(


	33. Preparations

Mary sat at the high topped table in the small yellow kitchen of the new apartment she shared with Severus. A large roll of paper riddled with circles, squares, and randomly placed names sat in front of her. Her nuptials were in less than a month and she still had quite a lot of preparations to finish. Severus deemed it necessary to meet with Dumbledore that afternoon. More than likely to step away from the daunting task of placing guests at the proper table, in the correct place in the room, with the right group. Mary wished she had an excuse to walk away from the diagram, though she knew it had to be done.

"Does it even matter where anyone sits," Mary asked the empty room. "No one stays in their seat that long anyway," she grumbled defeatedly before waving her wand over the parchment. Names and shapes haphazardly positioned themselves. With a quick glance, Mary shrugged and rolled the paper up. "You'll just have to wait," she said once again, to no one at all. Standing in her tip toes, she placed the roll on top of a cabinet. Her hand grazed a small cardboard box, a pack of cigarettes. Severus had been trying to help Mary quit, but he obviously knew better than to throw them out completely. Wedding planning was very stressful, and didn't necessarily bring out the best in Mary's attitude. She smiled sneakily before looking over her shoulder to make sure he hadn't quietly walked in the door, which he had a tendency of doing. No sign of him.

She pulled the white stick from its container before walking up the spiral staircase into the bathroom. She had concocted a spell that opened the window enough to allow small smoke filled bubbles to float through the greenish waters of the lake, but keep the water from flooding the room. She perched her thin frame onto the window ledge and inhaled quietly. After only filling one bubble with greyish smoke and watching it float past a school of tiny silver fish, a man clearing his throat made her jump.

"You're quite genius when you're desperate," Severus whispered, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Good time with Albus this afternoon?" She asked quietly, sucking in one more hit before disappearing the remainder of her cigarette.

"Not necessarily. Just the same as every other meeting, going over student policies, who will sleep where, when they'll have classes," he shrugged. "Did you get any more work done?"

"A bit, I suppose," she smiled quietly, proud she had successfully changed the subject. "So where are you headed tonight?" She had been pondering Severus' stag night plans all morning.

"Merlin knows, hopefully to bed, away from Lucius Malfoy," Severus mumbled, running a hand over his face. "How about you," he asked, trying to draw his mind as from thoughts of what his night could entail.

"I think Charity just rented a room in The Three Broomsticks for the evening. We'll probably just have a few glasses of wine and gossip. Nothing too spectacular." she replied as the clock in the hallway struck three in the afternoon.

Mary was expected at her own party around 6. For the next few hours she ran around the bedroom trying different dresses and hairstyles. Severus sat in a high-backed leather chair, already in his black shirt and slacks, his hands folded in front of his face to hide his laughter, as he watched her run around in slight hysterics. "What do you think of this," she'd ask each time. Severus would nod and compliment her choice, but apparently it wasn't convincing enough for her. Finally she walked in front of him in a small black lace dress that sat very far up past her knees. Her long blonde hair was curled just enough to give it bounce and her lips were painted red. Severus felt a slight stiffness in his lap as he looked her over.

"You look very nice," he whispered gruffly, standing from the chair to move towards her. He nuzzled his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her almost bare back, twirling a strand of her long locks with his finger. He was throbbing for her again and she knew it. She ran her hand over the top of his pants, kneeling down before unzipping them. Severus swallowed hard as looked down at the crown of her head. Just before Mary could wrap her lips around him, a loud knock echoed through the home, a familiar nasally voice following after it.

"Severus, ol' boy, open up! I come bearing gifts!" Lucius Malfoy's voice wafted through the halls as Severus cursed loudly. "Snape! Come on now!" Malfoy continued to bang on the wooden door. Mary smiled quietly as she watched Severus zip his fly.

"Stay here, try and calm down a bit, I'll go and tend to Lucius for a minute," she said quietly, kissing him on the cheek apologetically. She skipped down the stairway, making her way towards the door. She peeked through the eyehole towards Lucius, who was still hollering to Severus. Just like Severus, he wore all black, his long blonde hair tied back with ribbon. Mary took a deep breathe, steeling herself before facing him. She pulled the heavy wooden open. Lucius smiled, in what he must have thought was a seductive look, before sauntering into the apartment. His hands were laden with expensive bottles of amber liquid, a few cigars sitting in the pocket of his black velvet blazer. He walked quickly through the rooms and into the kitchen without any invitation, dropping the bottles onto the table top.

"Don't you look absolutely divine," Lucius smiled again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, cousin Lucius," Mary whispered pulling herself awkwardly from his embrace.

"Never a problem, my dear. You know I never tell a lie," he said, looking at her once again. He turned around quickly, glancing through the cabinets throughout the kitchen.

"Anything I can help you find?" She asked quietly from her seat at the table.

"Glasses," Lucius replied absentmindedly. "Drinking glasses." She could tell he only had a party on his mind as she reached to a higher shelf where four slightly dusty glasses sat. She handed him one after rinsing it. He quickly poured deep amber liquid into it and took a sip. After smacking his lips and twirling the glass, he handed it back to Mary. "Its your night too, darling," he explained to her confused look.

"If you insist." She took the glass before sitting back at the table, making sure too much of her leg wasn't showing. She took a big gulp, snapping her eyes shut with the burn that chased after her swallow. Whiskey. Expensive at that. "Not just firewhiskey then," she mused as she placed the half empty glass back on the wooden surface.

"I would never cheap out for my oldest friend's stag night," Lucius laughed, taking a sip from his own glass now. "Speaking of, where is the man of the hour? Not hiding in his rooms again, is he?"

"I'm sure he'll be right down, he was just getting dressed when I left him," Mary smiled, taking another sip from her tumbler.

"Oh, he's primping like a woman in the powder room!" Lucius laughed to himself, smacking his knee. "Oy, Snape," he raised his hand to his mouth allowing his voice to carry even further through the halls. "Your woman is in a mini skirt, drinking expensive liquor with me, you'd better hurry." He laughed again. Mary smiled politely, quietly praying Severus would make his way down soon. She'd barely finished her musing before Severus quickly walked through the doorway.

"You'll hit the floor quicker than you can lay a hand on her," Severus whispered quietly, taking the glass Malfoy quickly offered. The blonde man clapped Severus roughly on the back in embrace. Severus quickly glanced at Mary over Lucius' shoulder, a smile sat on her face. She was taken aback by Severus' response to Lucius' taunts.

"Now, now, you know I was only making a joke, Snape, ol' boy," Lucius raised his hands up in mock fright. "The temptation wouldn't have been there had you not taken so long combing your hair and powdering your nose." He laughed loudly once again. "Ready for the best night of your life? Its been so long since you came out with me and the boys, I hope you're able to keep up." He topped off all three glasses with more amber liquid.

"I don't know if I'll be able to. Perhaps I should just stay here instead," Severus replied sarcastically as he sat down next to Mary. He ran a slightly calloused hand over Mary's soft back.

"Of course not! I have spent far too much time and effort into this," Lucius spat, flabbergasted. Mary choked on her drink at Lucius' reaction. He sounded like an upset wife, rather than an old friend.

"Who's joining you this evening," she asked after recovering.

"Oh the regulars," Lucius replied, obviously recovering from his episode himself.

"Regulars?"

"You know, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohav, the old crowd."

"I see. That sounds delightful."

"I'm sure it will be," Severus interjected, sarcasm still dripping from every word. He opened his mouth to continue his comment, but it was drowned out by another heavy knock on the front door. Lucius rubbed his hands together in delight.

"That will be them," he smiled gleefully. "Care to answer the door, dear cousin." Mary stood with a nod and made her was to the front door once again. "Oh Merlin, those legs!" Malfoy breathed, spinning in his heel to face Severus, who stiffened without a word.

Mary swung the oak door open to reveal a large group of black clad men. "Must be a trend," she mused to herself under her breath, before she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Looking lovely this evening, Grant."

"Thank you Dolohav," Mary replied with a curt nod. "Please come in," she waved her hand towards the empty living room. Each man kissed Mary on the cheek or hugged her around the waist, whether she knew them or not. She brought her eyes to the ceiling, hardening her nerves once more, happy that Severus wasn't there to witness the madness. He already seemed at his whit's end, and his night had just started.

A few moments later, after resetting her hair and touching up her makeup in the small powder room, Mary made her way through the mass of black clothing and overpowering cologne towards Severus.

He still sat at the table, different men shook his hand and clapped him on the shoulder. He nodded roughly. His eyes softened when he saw her. She stood in front of him, her hands on his propped up knees. "I have to be going," she whispered in his ear.

"You'll be fine walking alone?" He seemed honestly concerned. He'd never really lose the slight paranoia he'd gained over the years of looking over his shoulder.

"What, walking up the stairs? Yes, I think I'll be fine. I'm meeting Minerva," she giggled. "There's no need to worry so much." He squeezed her hand quickly, wordlessly expressing his feelings.

"Can I at least walk you to the door," he pleaded. He'd do anything to get away from the crowd, even if it was just for a moment. She smiled as he stood. Once again, he placed a firm hand on the small of her back. Together they weaved through the small stuffy kitchen, which obviously wasn't intended for such a large crowd.

"We could just leave for the evening. Maybe go somewhere alone," Severus whispered into Mary's hair. Now that they were alone in the corridor, he had to admit he would much rather continue where they left off, than watch Lucius Malfoy make an ass out of himself.

"I don't trust that group of riff raff in our new place. Besides, you have to do one fun thing before you're stuck leading a boring, married life with me."

"I'm sure you realize I'd much prefer that than all of this," he mumbled, brushing a stray hair from Mary's face.

"Sev, we have to do this. Now get back in there before Lucius comes looking for you." She kissed him quickly before turning on her heel. "Be good," she said from the end of the dim corridor. He watched her turn the corner, sashaying slightly in her stiletto heels. He stood facing the door, silent for a moment, running a hand over his face. Taking two or three deep breathes, he dove back into the chaos that had taken over his usually quiet home.

AN:: Time gets the better of me. Forgive me. Im back!


	34. Single Ladies

Mary's heels clicked briskly across the stone of the corridors. She made her way up the different flights of stairs and into the vast entry hall towards Minerva. The older witch smiled broadly when she heard the click clack of Mary's shoes echoing around the cavernous room.

"Luckily you're no longer a student, or I'd have quite a bit to say about your dress whilst you copied lines," she laughed before hugging Mary.

"Now now, Minerva, it is my last night out as a single woman. Though, if I remember correctly, it was 'I shall dress appropriately for my age whilst I walk the hallowed halls of our esteemed school'," Mary laughed in return. They shared a few laughs as they made their way down the cobblestone path toward The Three Broomsticks.

Eventually, Mary followed Minerva up the thin stairwell, into a small room. It was decorated with pink and black streamers, balloons of the same color hovered around the ceilings. A group of people were gathered around the large fireplace, all of them cheered as Mary walked in.

She was shocked to see Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Flitwick, each of whom hugged her as her face blushed pink.

"We thought we'd stop in for a quick chat," Flitwick explained before kissing Mary's hand.

"Won' be stayin' long, don wan' ta deal with all the woman thins that go on at these events, ya know?" Hagrid laughed loudly.

"We are all so happy for both you and Severus. And I can guarantee, no one is happier than myself," Dumbledore explained. "I've never seen Severus like this. I'm eternally grateful that you're the woman to make him behave as such. We'll be meeting Severus and his comrades for a quick drink at The Hog's Head for a quick visit before they head out for the evening."

"That group doesn't seem your type," Mary smiled as she took a glass of deep red wine from Charity's.

"I'd never lie and say they were, but it is more for Severus' sake, than the riveting conversation that I'm sure will be had. He should also know how elated I am. Showing up, if only for a moment, will affirm that," Dumbledore winked in response.

"On the bright side, we're here for the long hall," Charity chimed in. She pointed to the rest of the group. Quite a few more people than Mary had expected were there. Sybill Trelawney looking as cooky as usual, sat next to Aurora Sinistra. Bethesda Babbling, the Ancient Runes professor, spoke with Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the resident substitute, while Rolanda Hooch chimed into a conversation between Irma Pince, the librarian, Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout.

"That's wonderful," Mary smiled again, "thank you all so much for coming."

"Do you think we'd miss this for the world?" Pomona Sprout quipped.

"I think it's time you gentlemen see yourselves out," Minerva said sternly through a smile. She draped a sash over Mary's shoulder. It read Bride to Be, flashing pink to silver every minute or so. Charity stood on her tip toes to haphazardly place a tiara into Mary's blonde locks.

"That would be our queue," Flitwick nodded, tapping Hagrid's calf to usher him out.

"Please, let me walk you out."

Mary followed the group of professors out into the brisk evening. A herd of loud men had just made their way past. They paid no mind to Mary and her colleagues as they yelled to each other in conversation. Mary could decipher what was being said between slurs, though she saw a familiar length of black, shiny hair in the middle of the crowd.

"They seem to be on their way. You're just in time," Mary pointed to the group heading towards The HogsHead.

"Blimey, tha looks like a rough crowd," Hagrid mumbled to Flitwick.

"We just need to stop in and give Severus our regards," the small man nodded in agreement. Dumbledore watched the crowd for a moment, obviously lost in thought about who was in it.

"Well, we'll be off then," he finally said before engulfing Mary into a warm hug.

"Make sure he's alive," she whispered into the old man's arms. "He's not used to a night on the town, especially with people who make it a habit."

"You know if he's coherent enough, he can contact me, if need be," Dumbledore reassured her. "Besides, I doubt he'd allow himself to get out of hand, and, contrary to Lucius Malfoy's belief, he has no control over Severus. The man won't be able to pour liquids down Severus' throat. Actually, no one will, as he'll not be able to fight the urge to smell each and every one of them to make sure they are not laced with some poison." Mary finally laughed. Dumbledore was right, no one would get more than a few drinks past Severus as he was so paranoid about so many things. At least his constant concern allowed her the privilege of not worrying for the rest of the evening. "Have a lovely evening and be safe yourself," Dumbledore whispered.

Mary watched the three men walk along the uneven pathway after the rowdy group. Their silhouettes looked odd as could be, a massive black form, one almost the size of a child, and a lanky whispy frame. She smiled before taking a few puffs of a cigarette. A few people walked by, each shouting their congratulations upon seeing Mary's flashing sash and crown.

"Well come on then," Charity yelled from the doorway. "We've only got all night."

Each woman sipped on a glass of wine, chatting about this and that, back in the room above The Three Broomsticks. Each held a tiny gift bag.

"What's all this," Mary asked, before finishing another glass.

"We've brought gifts," Sybill said softly.

"You shouldn't have."

"But we did, so lets open them." Minerva pushed her bag into Mary's lap as Charity sat her down in a chair near the fireplace. The gifts ranged from a stationary set with an elaborate S at the top from Aurora to a rather revealing set of emerald green under garments from Charity.

"You made need those some day!" Charity giggled as Mary shoved the silk quickly back into the bag.

"Speaking of, how is Severus in.." Minerva was cut off as Charity, who seemed unable to control herself any longer, burst into fits of laughter. Mary drained her glass of wine before facing the uncomfortable inquiry.

"You know he's rather private. If he found out I told you anything of our.." Mary paused for a moment, looking for the best word to use, allowing her time to take another large drink from her now refilled glass, "bedroom habits, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him," Pomona chimed in. They all sat around the large fireplace, rapt with attention, looking like school girls gossip about boys at a sleepover.

"I suppose you're right," she whispered, pushing the fact that Severus was a master legilimens from her mind. "Well he does this thing.." she was cut off, quite to her delight, by a heavy knock on the door. Charity heaved a long sigh as she stood. She answered the door with the opposite, a shape intake of breath.

"I don't know if is the best idea that you're here," Mary heard her whisper quietly.

"Charity, dear, who's there," Minerva asked from her seat near Mary.

"It's no one," she said before whispering "you really should go," back to the door.

"Do you need something," Mary asked, now turning to face Charity's back. The door was only opened a crack, Charity peaking around the frame.

"No, no, you stay there. Everything is fine," Charity said, waving her hand behind her back. Mary stood slowly, trying to clear the wine induced fog from her mind, and remember where she left her handbag with her wand. Her train of thought was interrupted by the door slamming open and Charity's pleas to the stranger. "I really do think you should go." She repeated continually. Mary turned to face the open door. A familiar silhouette stood against the bright light of the hallway.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" She asked to the shadow. There was no response.

"Mary, dear, maybe you should sit down," Minerva whispered, placing a gentle hand on Mary's bare shoulder, pulling her into a stiff wooden chair. She raised an eyebrow as the door shut slowly with a click.

"I asked you a question, Severus," Mary asked from her seat. Severus glanced around the room full of women, all of whom had gotten uncomfortably silent.

"I couldn't bare to be away from you," Severus replied quietly.

"How much have you had to drink? You're acting ridiculous," she asked, watching Severus make his way towards her. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes in hopes of quelling her anger. She opened her eyes only to have one of her deep, concentrated breaths catch in her throat. Severus was unbuttoning his black shirt. He was shirtless by the time Mary found her voice.

"What on Earth are you thinking," she exclaimed as Severus, now bare chested, continued to walk towards her in silence. His toned torso looked wonderful, still somewhat tanned from their holiday trip to Greece. "Sev, you need to stop. Just head back home, I'll be there shortly," she continued to plead.

"I don't think I can leave now," he whispered in her ear gruffly. He twirled a strand of her blonde hair between two rough fingers. As he continued to caress Mary with one hand, his other reached for the button of his slacks. Mary, more uncomfortable than anything else, noticed this right away.

"Yup, you need to leave," she resigned, pushing Severus by his bare chest. He easily resisted her and continued to undo his pants. That's when Mary noticed three tiny stars sitting just below the waist of Severus' pants, three tiny stars that had never been there before. "Gigs up." Mary heaved a sigh of relief as she stood.

"Damnit," Charity exclaimed. She handed Severus a small vile of purple liquid. His nose and hair shortened as soon as he finished the syrup. Severus disappeared as a shorter, stockier, blonde man took his place.

"Can't seem to get those to go away, even with a stronger dose of Polyjuice," the man explained, pointing to the small red stars that sat on his pelvis. "If you want me to finish the dance, I'd be happy to," he winked at Mary after finally getting fully dressed.

"Though it was a joy, I'll have to decline," Mary replied sarcastically. She ushered him out the door and closed it with a snap. The group of women howled with laughter as Mary turned to face them.

"Well I was hoping Kyle would at least get close to showing us what Severus is packing," Pomona cackled loudly, almost falling off the ottoman she was perched on.

"I never knew Severus took care of his body. I always imagined him to be a scrawny man," Aurora chimed in.

"Yes, there's far more muscle there than you'd assume, isn't there?" Minerva agreed. Mary's face flushed uncomfortably.

"If you ladies could control yourself, he is a taken man," Charity laughed along with everyone, motioning to Mary.

The event continued well into the evening. The clock that hung over the fireplace struck 2 in the morning as Minerva, Pomona, and the other professors stood to leave.

"I'm not ready to go yet," Charity whispered to Mary as the group of women exited through the doorway.

"I can probably stomach just one more drink," Mary replied, though she was honestly ready to lay her head on her pillow and sleep for the next week. Once again, she sat don next to Charity. "Thank you for tonight. It was a blast. Though Kyle...We mustn't tell Severus."

"Oh, of course not," Charity said quietly, holding a playful finger to her lips. The pair shared a few more laughs before returning to the castle.

Mary snapped the apartment door shut. The clock on the wall in the bedroom read 3:30. Mary fell into bed, not bothering to undress. She instantly snapped her eyes shut. A few hours later, Severus slid into bed next to her. He removed her blinking tiara before kissing her forehead and falling asleep himself.


End file.
